


Accidental Rental

by DaysofLove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, M/M, minbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 56,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove
Summary: Baekho is an average salary man who has to work to take care of his sister who has just entered college and shifted in to stay with him. But she often spends his money on random expensive things, even going as far as to rent a boyfriend with his card. Things do not turn out as expected when the rental boyfriend services only allows the owner of the card to be the one renting the boyfriend.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 100
Kudos: 99





	1. 100,000 won

Once again, the slamming of the door would remind Baekho that he was no longer staying alone by himself in the apartment he worked so hard to buy. The moment he could start working, he did part time jobs as well as studied. After graduating and working for about a year, he had gathered just enough to buy a cheap apartment from someone who was nice enough to let the apartment go at such a price. His apartment wasn't that huge but it was more than enough for one person such as himself. That was until his younger sister moved in with him.

"Oppa!!! My hair dryer is broken again." Her voice would pierce his eardrum as she stormed towards him as he relaxed on the couch. He looked at her with a sigh and got up, heading into the room he was forced to renovate and spend money on to accommodate his sister. It was not cheap. With a new bed and cupboard and table, Baekho felt like he was beyond broke now every time he stepped into her room. He checked her hair dryer and tried it out but it didn't work. He noticed the socket was loose and sighed again, rubbing his temple. He shoved it back inside and hot wind blasted his face without mercy.

"Shit!" He cursed as he turned it off. He put it down and walked out from the room to find the culprit of the 'broken' hair dryer, finding his sister propped up on the couch and looking through his wallet. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Borrowing your credit card," She replied nonchalantly as she pulled out the purple card. Baekho sighed and plopped onto the couch beside her.

"Seriously, Naeun? You just bought a whole bunch of stuff yesterday. What are you planning on buying again?" He scoffed as he tried to peep at her phone. She frowned and used her leg to push him away but he caught sight of pictures of males and immediately frowned as well. "Why do I see a bunch of guys on your phone?!"

"Mind your own business," She huffed and gave him a jab on his side with her foot. Baekho flinched and scooted away.

"Mum told me to take care of you so whatever happens in this house is my business," he argued back.

"Ugh. My friends are all using this rental dating app. You get to have fun with handsome males without the burden of an actual boyfriend," She said. "Now if you'll please, leave me be-"

"What?! I can't allow that! Mum will kill me if she knew you were doing something like this."

"I'm already 18, oppa! She doesn't need to know. Plus all my friends use it too and they have the nights of their lives."

"I don't trust this app at all. Give me back my card now!" They started arguing and Baekho tried to snatch his card back but she ducked away from him, slipping off from the couch and ran to her room. "Naeun! Come back here." He chased after her and knocked on her door furiously. "That's my card you're using! I'm your brother and you're living under my roo-"

Baekho was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. He was confused since none of his friends mentioned that they were coming over and he didn't order anything... Unless Naeun did again. He grumbled and walked to the entrance, sliding on his slippers before opening the door. He saw a tall male standing outside his house dressed in what was obviously stylish branded clothes. His hair curled in the right areas and his face was one that looked like it jumped right out from a comic. His smile looked like it would kill if looks could kill after all except Baekho was a guy and he hoped whatever was fluttering in his chest right now wasn't his heart because that'll be crazy. In his hand was a rose with intricate wrapping.

"Who are you?!" Baekho asked, not exactly hiding his surprise.

"Hello. Are you... Kang Dongho?" The male asked in a rather smooth casual voice. Baekho gulped and nodded.

"Yeah and you don't look like a delivery man," Baekho scoffed. The male laughed, sending weird tingles around Baekho's ears.

"Are you currently role playing with me?"

"No. I'm serious here. Who ar-"

"Minhyun oppa!" His sister's piercing shrill again cut into his eardrums as she exited her room, fully dressed up for a night out with makeup on her face. Baekho gasped and instantly glared at the male who now had a name. "I'll be right there."

"This is the rental boyfriend?" Baekho snapped and shut the door immediately, startling his sister and the male outside. "You're not leaving the house to go with some stranger on a date!"

"I am and you can't stop me," She snapped back and shoved Baekho aside. She opened the door and smiled brightly at the male who returned the smile. "Oppa, let's go."

"I'm sorry. Who might you be?" Minhyun asked politely and took a step back when she tried to cling onto him.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Naeun, the one who rented you for the night," She said cheerfully.

"Oh. I believe you didn't read the rules and regulations. Not to be rude but we are only allowed to go on dates with the person who paid which means it's the card owner which in this case would be Kang Dongho," he explained to her while holding out the rose in his hand to Baekho. Both their jaws dropped.

"No way am I going on a date with some strange guy!" Baekho snapped and Minhyun let out a chuckle.

"That's not fair. The account I made belongs to me!"

"I'm sorry. It's company policy but... it is possible for Kang Dongho to bring you along for the date," Minhyun said, trying to settle the argument for them instead. Naeun immediately glared at her brother who smirked.

"Then there's no way I'm going," Baekho said.

"Oh believe me when I say you'll definitely go," Naeun argued back. She pulled out her phone and clicked into the app. She showed the screen of the payment to her brother whose eyes widened like they would fall off.

"You paid freaking 100,000 won for this?!"


	2. Three at a Seat

And that was how Baekho ended up in the back seat of an elegant sports car with a frown and crossed arms. He was now dressed in outdoor clothes since Naeun had forced him to change. He was fuming with rage since he was unable to cancel the payment or the date since Minhyun had already reached his home. There was a strictly no refund system too. 100,000 won gone just like that! He tapped his foot angrily, disturbing his sister's cheerful talk with the absurdly handsome male who replied her as though she was the most interesting person in the world. 

"You're hopeless," Naeun scoffed at her brother once they were down from the car and standing in front of a restaurant. 

"I'm hopeless? You're the one who rather spends money on some stranger than actually date an actual guy," Baekho barked back. Minhyun stepped in between them, his tall frame blocking them from each other's view.

"Now, now, lovelies. Let's have a good night together," he said and held Naeun's hand. His hand touched Baekho's and the shorter male immediately pulled away.

"What the fuck?! I'm not holding your hand!" Baekho snapped and stormed ahead into the restaurant. Naeun sighed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry about his behaviour. It's too bad I don't have my own credit card or it would have just been the both of us alone," She said but Minhyun just smiled.

"It's alright. I understand his concern for you," he replied and led her to the restaurant. The grumpy male stood in front of the waiter since he didn't know whose name the reservation was booked under or if they even made one. Minhyun handed his car key to the valet before giving his name. They were led to a table that was originally for two but an extra chair and a set of silverware had been set up for three.

"Wow. This restaurant looks luxurious," Naeun squealed as the customers all had a certain air to them with their jewelleries and fancy outfits. The environment had a high class feel to it with the chandelier and painted walls. Baekho felt incredibly underdressed and out of place with his jacket thrown onto a casual t-shirt and a random pair of jeans. 

"No one said we were coming to such a place," he wheezed as they sat down at their table.

"Oh. Your sister did pick the luxurious package today so this is what it entails," Minhyun replied with a smile. Baekho wished he could wipe that smile off his face as he sunk into his chair, feeling embarrassed.

"This is why I told you to dress nicer!" She hissed at him, feeling embarrassed herself for having her brother dress so casually in this high end restaurant. "And you never bring me to such restaurants either."

"Of course not. I barely earn enough for myself and you're already spending half my money like water down the drain," Baekho grumbled. 

"Why don't you just try to enjoy the night?" Minhyun asked instead. "Everything is already paid for. You don't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, with my money."

"All the more reason to enjoy it then." Baekho gaped at Minhyun who was being reasonably unreasonable in his opinion. He would kick the other from under the table but causing a commotion here would mean all eyes on him and he didn't want that. 

That being said, it didn't mean he didn't enjoy the food. After having survived on instant noodles for a long period of time, he barely took the chance to eat luxurious food or at least he rather save his money than eat such delicacies. Only after his sister had come live with him that his food expenses had went way up. This was no exception. He was too focused on eating to bother about his sister and the stranger sitting opposite him but if he had looked up, he might have noticed the tall male giving him side glances. His sister was also interrogating the male although the other often said that there were some things that was better left untold. 

"You really can't tell me your actual job?"

"Afraid not," Minhyun replied in a polite tone. "There are limits to being a rental boyfriend. I could tell you this is my actual job or I could tell you a lie you wish to hear." 

"It's fine," Naeun replied. "I still think this idea is really niche. Although I wish this mug wasn't here." She kicked her brother under the table and the other choked on his food. 

"What the hell, Naeun?" He hissed as he reached for his water and gulped down. 

"I think his presence is alright," Minhyun replied while picking up the tissue. He reached his long limb over and started dabbing away on Baekho's lips. This startled the other occupants at the table as they froze and stared at Minhyun. "There. All better." 

Baekho let out a wheeze and his cheeks turned bright pink. "What the hell was that?!" He swore if he hadn't freeze up, he would have hit Minhyun's hand away but the sudden situation had caught him off guard that he just blanked out. 

"Hmm?" Minhyun mumbled in response with a slight tilt in the head. 

"I'm leaving," Baekho said in the end, unable to sit there anymore after what just happened.

"You can't leave. If you leave, then he has to leave," Naeun said while grabbing his sleeve.

"I don't care, Naeun! He's a creep and you should go home too. You have class tomorrow," Baekho snapped as softly as he could. Minhyun shrunk a little into his seat and watched the two argue, knowing it was probably better if he didn't intervene. 

"You're unbelievable. He's just trying to be nice, he's not a creep. You know who's a creep? You are!" She hissed as she stood up abruptly. 

"Excuse me?" Baekho got up from his seat as well, earning looks from tables beside theirs. "I work hard to get my money but you're spending it away on stupid things like this."

"So what? If you don't like me doing that, then send me back to mum. We will see who has the last word then."


	3. 100,000 =/= 30,000

That was when Minhyun stood up and grabbed both of them by their wrists. He dragged the two fuming hot headed siblings out from the restaurant.

"Let go!" Baekho growled but stopped pulling away when he noticed people staring at them, realising he had done the exact thing that he didn't want to. The two continued glaring at each other as they stumbled out from the restaurant though. Once outside in the cool night breeze and away from the restaurant, Minhyun let them go. He took a deep breath before turning around to face them.

"I was not going to intervene but we were disturbing the public and that's not good for either of us. Look, Dongho. This job may look really suspicious to you and I know you worry for your sister but I can assure you that we are indeed a legit business. I'm sorry for doing what I did back there but as said before, I am to be of service to the one who requested for me and even if you didn't ask for me personally, my services still extends to you but if you really... wish to take proper action against me for doing so, you are free to write to the website and we will be sure to correct our wrongs. Miss Naeun, I know it's upsetting that we couldn't spend the night together alone but I'm afraid I follow company rules and regulations strictly so... as much as I do not want to say this, I think it's better if you find someone else who would be able to cater to your date willingly. With that being said, I will drive the both of you home and that'll be the end of today's date. I'm sorry I couldn't perform my best but I assure you if you do require my services again, feel free to request for me again," Minhyun said as calmly and slowly as he could. They both looked down guiltily but nodded. Minhyun smiled and sighed softly. "Shall we hug it out then?"

"No!" Baekho yelled.

"Yes!" His sister squealed and didn't even wait for Minhyun to move before she had already enveloped him in her arms. Minhyun returned the hug before letting go just as quickly as he had held her. 

"This way then," he said, leading them back to his car. Naeun clung onto his arm as they walked and Baekho stomped his way back to the car. Minhyun opened the car door for Naeun and closed it once she was inside. He looked at Baekho who glared at him. "It was nice meeting you."

"I'm sorry," Baekho muttered before entering the car, leaving the tall male confused and surprised but he decided not to ask about it as he entered the driver's seat as well. He drove the two back to their home and they went back inside together. Minhyun waved before leaning back in his seat and sighed, all emotions dropping from his face.

☆☆☆

But that was not the end of it. Once wasn't enough for Naeun it seems as Minhyun showed up at their house again and because Baekho refused to leave, Naeun opted for a house date instead. They squeezed together on the couch and watched shows until the rental period was over. Baekho couldn't understand the concept behind rental boyfriends or the interest behind it. Minhyun wasn't particularly doing anything worth fawning over either but Naeun seemed head over heels for him. 

Then a third time came.

And a fourth.

And a fifth.

"How much does this make now?" Baekho confronted Naeun as she and Minhyun sat on the couch. "100,000 times 5 is 500,000."

"That's for the luxurious deal. This is casual so it's only 30,000," She replied with a frown. "And because of you, I can't even go outside on dates."

Baekho wanted to argue back again but he noticed how guilty Minhyun looked. He didn't mean to be so cranky about this but it was his money that she was spending and he still needed to pay bills. It wasn't like he was some rich ceo or a son of a rich man. "If you want to go on dates outside, earn your own money and get your own credit card."

Naeun glared at him before she got up and stormed into her room defiantly, leaving Minhyun alone. Baekho rubbed his neck and groaned. He didn't enjoy arguing with his sister but he found that this was getting out of hand already. "Sorry... I should have done that after you left instead."

"It's okay," Minhyun replied and smiled. "I am partially at fault but I'm unable to stop her from requesting for me or using the app either. Even if she doesn't request for me, she could just call someone else. I think I better get going."

"No, no. It's fine if you want to stay until the hour is up," Baekho quickly said as he sat down beside Minhyun, keeping a good distance between them. "Um... what do you think of my sister?"

"She's a nice girl. A little hot headed just like you but she has her own charms," Minhyun replied while relaxing into the couch again. Baekho fiddled with his fingers as he blankly stared at the television with uninterested eyes. 

"You don't think... you could...?" Baekho started but stopped. He frowned, thinking about his next words. 

"We aren't allowed to date while still affiliated with the company," Minhyun replied his question before he could finish his half hanging sentence.

"But you can... if you quit, right?"

"Yes."

"Won't you? I mean, if you date my sister for real-"

"I'm not interested in her that way," Minhyun interrupted before Baekho could finish his sentence. The two of them looked each other in the eyes. 

"So this is really just a job for you?"

"Yes." Baekho pursed his lips and felt tempted to kick Minhyun out now but the other had been honest with him about how he felt so it was pointless to try to direct his anger towards him. After all, this was his job and he was doing great at it even if Baekho wanted to disagree. He took care of his sister well and treated her like the queen of the house. He just needed his sister to realise that this was plain stupid. It was all just pretend and won't last. "But... there is a way to meet up even without paying me."

"How?" Baekho asked immediately despite being uninterested in actually meeting Minhyun again. He was just doing this for his sister's and his money's sake. 

"We could be friends."


	4. Third to Fourth

"No, no nono nono. No. You're still a slimy, creepy, narcissistic weirdo that I want nothing to do with," Baekho responded jokingly. Minhyun chuckled and shrugged.

"It was an idea."

"Plus we have only met 5 times. There's no way we can even be considered as friends."

"Then how many times before that? And where do I stand now?" Minhyun asked. Baekho thought hard or at least the frown between his brows made him look that way.

"Maybe 10? You're probably at... weird acquaintance level now." 

Minhyun laughed and nodded. "10 times. That's another..." Minhyun curled his fingers until all 5 of them were curled. "150,000?"

"Think I should lessen it then?" 

"That's entirely your choice." Somehow the both of them started laughing. Baekho guessed Minhyun really wasn't that bad of a person. He had stayed true to his words mostly and also hadn't done anything alarming to Baekho again ever since the first day. 

"I'll probably go bankrupt before we even get there," Baekho sighed. Minhyun shrugged and stood up. 

"Time for me to go. I would love to stay longer but... duty calls."

"Okay. Hopefully I won't see you anymore," Baekho said jokingly and patted him on the back before walking pass him to get to the door since Naeun was still sulking in her room. 

"Hopefully," Minhyun whispered softly with a lost look that Baekho had missed as he opened the door. When he turned back, Minhyun smiled and walked out. "See you."

"Bye." 

And the door was shut.

☆☆☆

Baekho had thought that was the last he had seen Minhyun since a week passed without any sign of him. No random doorbell ringing at weird hours and definitely no tall lanky man at his front door. His sister refused to speak to him unless absolutely necessary but even then, her tone was incessantly annoying whenever she did. Baekho had thought about calling up their parents to tell them what was going on but it might end up with him getting an earful from them as well and he didn't really want to get scolded over nothing. Still, things took a turn in the following week when he noticed that his money had really dropped a lot from all his sister's unnecessary spending. Not to mention, he had just paid her fees for the current semester too. His best friend, JR, had brought him out for a drink when he heard about the other's financial issues and the constant headaches he was having everyday now. 

"I can't stand this anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode one day," Baekho complained as he downed his first bottle of beer. JR patted him on the back. 

"She is being irresponsible for someone her age," JR responded calmly. 

"I tried to tell her that it's wrong to be just wasting money like this! But does she ever listen? No!" He huffed and placed the bottle down with an angry thud. "I don't get why my mum even thought it was a good idea for her to move in with me."

"You are her older brother," JR replied. "And you seem capable of taking care of yourself. And the college was her choice."

"She goes out all day and just party, JR. I'm sure she just wanted to go to that college cause her friends are there and not because she's actually interested in her course." Baekho continued rambling but at some point between his third and fourth drink, his words were barely coherent anymore. His head would droop but JR tried to keep him awake by giving him little shakes. 

"You should go home now. You're getting drunk," JR said and tried to get Baekho up but the other pushed him away. 

"I'm fine. I can go home by myself," Baekho replied with a groan as he got up from his seat.

"Are you sure? You don't look so great though. I'll drive you home."

"I said no," Baekho scowled and puffed his cheeks. "I'm not a kid. I can get home by myself."

JR sighed and nodded. "Okay. Send me a text once you're home and hopefully not dead in the hospital bed." Baekho clicked his tongue at his friend but still nodded as he wobbled out from the bar. He kept a downwards gaze as he sulked and stumbled down the street alone. He was still annoyed but most of the alcohol had numbed his emotions. Halfway home, his legs couldn't keep up with him anymore and he found himself sitting on the bench. He kicked a small stone and watched it bounce away. He felt lost then. 

"What am I even doing...?" He said softly as he watched cars drive by and pedestrians walking pass him. His thoughts somehow brought him to the tall male he hadn't seen in awhile when he saw a sports car flew by. He recalled when he saw the car that Minhyun had drove to his apartment. He felt envy and spiteful at first but knew the other was also working hard to be able to earn that much. Dating was no easy feat. Baekho would know since he hadn't had that many successful relationships in the past. He pulled out his phone and started searching for the application mindlessly. It was easy to find Minhyun when he was literally the face of the app. He downloaded it and waited, tapping his foot on the asphalt pavement. 

Once it was downloaded, he clicked in and looked through the assortment of 'boyfriends' that was on rent. He suddenly understood why his sister chose Minhyun of all males. 

"Not tall. Not handsome. Not cute," he mumbled to himself as he flicked from one picture to the next. His finger stopped and hovered over Minhyun's profile, noticing the words 'Available' at the side of the screen. "This is stupid..." He clicked onto it and a list of packages appeared, prices ranging from high to low. The lowest being 30,000. "You're damn expensive, you know that?!"

Baekho didn't even realise he was yelling but people were definitely giving him the weird look and avoiding him. He noticed a different button at the side of the screen that had 'After Hours Promotion' written on it. He clicked it and it sent him to a different page with different packages and different prices. He was confused at what he was seeing but clicked into one of them anyways. It sent him to another page again, this time asking for his credit card details. Just then, something in his mind seemed to snap or maybe it was just the alcohol taking control.

He made the payment.


	5. 6th Meeting

Minhyun's phone made a noise indicating a request that had just popped in. The tall male picked up his phone, gazing at the details. He noticed the name and wondered if Naeun had once again ignored Baekho's words. Still, he couldn't just cancel the request because of that. This was his job. He just didn't like to see Baekho being upset over his money because he understood how it was like to not have money. He started driving again, having parked at the road side after getting a drink. He was a little confused since the address wasn't really a proper location. It was more of a random spot in the middle of pretty much nowhere. He was a little concerned that Naeun had snuck out and he hoped Baekho won't skin him alive for that. He gave himself a scenario in which if it does happen to be Naeun and not someone else who went by the name of Kang Dongho, he would talk her out of requesting for him anymore and send her home. Hopefully. 

That was why when he got down the car to look for Naeun, he wasn't expecting to stop at the bench where her brother was sitting on instead with his eyes closed and his breathing low. Phone on his lap with the screen still in the application. Minhyun hesitated and looked around, wondering if this was some kind of elaborate plan cooked up by someone for something to happen but he stood there awkwardly for a solid minute before he decided that there was no way he came to the wrong place or was looking at the wrong man. This was Kang Dongho alright. But... what?

Unable to think of a proper reasoning behind the current situation, he decided to walk up to the man instead. His cheeks were flushed which let Minhyun know that the other must either be drunk or he just got slapped, hopefully it was neither because they were both a hassle to deal with.

"Dongho?" Minhyun said at first but the other didn't respond. Okay, or maybe he's dead. Don't be stupid, Minhyun, he's still breathing. Minhyun gave him a shake and the other seemed to give a violent trash before he froze and looked up at Minhyun. 

"You're here...," Baekho said softly and Minhyun nodded. 

"You... called?"

"You're really here. You're here!" Baekho started sobbing instead and pulled Minhyun into an awkward hug since the tall male had to bend forward for the sitting male to put his arms around. Minhyun cleared his throat and patted Baekho's back. 

"I'm here... I'm here, alright. Don't cry," Minhyun said, wondering why his presence had brought about such a reaction. 

"I'm so lost," Baekho cried and held on tight. Minhyun squatted down instead so Baekho could actually hug him properly and so that his back wouldn't hurt if the other chose not to let go. He could smell the alcohol off the other and knew he was definitely drunk.

"I could bring you home," Minhyun offered although he knew that they were barely just another 10 minutes walk away from Baekho's apartment building. 

"Stupid! I can go home by myself."

"Um..." Minhyun was speechless for once. He just continued patting Baekho on the back until he calmed down. He knew he shouldn't ask for details since it would be breaching private matters unless Baekho chose to tell him by himself but hearing and seeing Baekho cry like this made it difficult for him not to ask anything. "Is this... about Naeun?"

"It's not just her! It's everything. Money, my parents, my job, you and her." Minhyun had not expected himself to be in the list at all. What did he do? 

"Okay... so tell me about... me."

"You... You're so stupidly tall, freakishly handsome and... and blindingly annoying," Baekho mumbled. Minhyun wasn't sure if he was being insulted or complimented. "But... but you're not that bad of a guy... and I wish... I wish we could have been friends." 

"We could be friends. This makes it our 6th time meeting now. Just 4 more times, right?"

"Stupid... we can't be friends. I don't have... the money to keep this up," Baekho said in barely a whisper. Minhyun had to strain his ears to actually catch the words that slipped out of his mouth. The shorter male was already falling asleep, his hold on Minhyun loosened up.

"Dongho?"

"Mm... call me Baekho."

"Baekho. I'll get you home. You're really drunk," Minhyun said while helping Baekho up to his feet. Baekho was slumping against him and barely using any energy to help get himself into the car but Minhyun managed to slide the shorter male into the car. He shut the door once he made sure Baekho's legs were inside properly and sighed. He got into the driver's seat and helped Baekho put on his seatbelt but before he could sit properly, the semi passed out man grabbed his sleeve. Just then, Minhyun couldn't help but notice the pink pouty lips that were really close to his.

"I don't want to go home," he whined. Minhyun snapped out from his thoughts, taking a deep breath and slid Baekho's hand away from his sleeve so he could move back into his seat. 

"Where would you like to go then?" Minhyun asked.

"Anywhere... else... but home. Naeun doesn't want to talk to me... or see me at all."

Minhyun felt that if he hadn't known Naeun was his sister, maybe he would have felt jealous about the fact that he was talking about a girl that way. "I'll take you to the nearest hotel then." 

Baekho fell silent and Minhyun turned to look at the other who seemed peacefully asleep. He started his car and drove around, trying to find a hotel at this time of the night. Just as one caught his attention, Baekho opened his eyes slightly.

"We can't be friends," he mumbled. 

"What was that?" Minhyun asked, having not catch what he said in time. 

"We can't.... be friends. Your job... It makes you lie. I don't know the real you. We can't be friends like that."


	6. 10,000 Payment

"Lie?" Minhyun parked the car and turned to Baekho, wondering if the other had sobered up or if he was still out of it. He seemed drunk for the most part. 

"Yeah... You can't tell me things so you choose to speak... half truths which in fact can be considered lies, right?" Baekho muttered and pouted like a little kid. 

"I only lie if I need to," Minhyun replied. "I've not lied to you before. In fact, I was just about to tell you that we are at a-" Minhyun was interrupted by Baekho opening the door and throwing up outside. Minhyun wasn't sure if he was grateful or just freaked out that he had actually managed to do that. He quickly pulled out some tissues from the dashboard and got down from the car to get to Baekho's side. "Good God.... You need to rest for the night."

Minhyun dabbed Baekho's lips clean from any puke remains. Baekho's glassy eyes stared into Minhyun's aimlessly but his lips broke into a smile. "You're doing it... again."

"Doing what?" Minhyun asked as he patted Baekho's back gently. 

"Being... nice and all that shit," Baekho mumbled back before he tried to push himself out from the car. Minhyun helped him and made sure they avoided the toxic pool before he shut the door and brought Baekho into the hotel. 

"Do you hate me being nice to you?"

"No... I just hate being on the receiving end. I don't actually hate nice people. Nice people are nice." Minhyun wasn't too sure if he understood what the other meant but he was pretty sure Baekho was just spouting whatever he could think of right now. He paid for the room and brought him upstairs. He placed Baekho down onto the fluffy bed before stepping back and letting out an accomplished sigh. Baekho rolled to his side and was almost immediately asleep from how soft the bed was but Minhyun dragged him higher until he could stuff a pillow underneath his head. 

"Can't have you drowning on your puke now, can I?" Minhyun muttered. He headed into the bathroom and wet a towel. He wiped Baekho with as little skin contact as he could since the other was sweating. Baekho continued sleeping and Minhyun guessed the other was knocked out for the rest of the night now. He contemplated leaving him alone but thought about how it was a weekend on the following day and wasn't sure if Baekho would have a need to go anywhere. Maybe he could stay. He did drive him here. His conflicting thoughts all died down when he realised he was staring at Baekho's face down to his chest. The pink roundish cheeks, messy curls, exposed collarbone, taut damp shirt that showed off his chest and not to mention, his pouty lips. Minhyun gulped and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about kissing a fainted male. That was just not something he should do or even fathom about especially not someone who was technically a stranger as well. An acquaintance at most. 

He decided it was a safer choice to sleep on the couch instead if he was already having such thoughts towards the other.

☆☆☆

When Baekho woke up in the morning, he did not feel great. In fact, he felt like crap. The worst he has felt in the entire week. Probably because of the stabbing pain in the back of his head or the fact that his whole body felt like it had been trashed. He squinted his eyes open and tried to focus on the ceiling. When he realised how unfamiliar it looked with a coved design around it, he started looking around the room. He hissed softly when the pain in his head continuously poked him as he tried to get a bearing of his surroundings. The room was rather large and had velvet walls, fancy decorations and furniture which includes a huge couch and cupboards with intricate designs. His head spun as he looked at all the flashy stuff, forcing him to shut his eyes again and groaned but his groan was cut short when he heard a door open. His eyes shot open again when he saw a figure walking out from what he guessed was a bathroom since the other had a bathrobe around him. He would have sat up as well if he didn't feel like crap but he could only look bewildered when the person turned around and he thought his brain was playing tricks on him.

"Minhyun?!" He gasped and Minhyun looked down at the laying male.

"Oh. You're awake," Minhyun replied in a light tone. Confusion bubbled in his pained mind and he immediately pulled the covers off his body to find that he was still in his clothes. "We didn't sleep together if that's what you're worried about."

"What happened?" 

"You called me. You don't remember?"

"I called you? No. No way! There must be some kind of mistake," Baekho squeaked as he pushed himself up forcefully. He winced at the pain but picked up his phone from the table. When he unlocked it, the rental application shone in his face as if mocking him for his memory loss. "No. This... this is a mistake, isn't it?"

"No, what makes you think this is a mistake?" Minhyun asked as he put his clothes on while Baekho was busy going through his payment records. He gasped when he saw the record that obviously Minhyun wouldn't be able to falsify but he couldn't remember making such payment. Heck, he couldn't even remember downloading the goddamn application into his phone.

"Because why on earth would I call you when I was hanging out with my friend before this?" Baekho asked with angry confusion in his tone. He turned around and gasped when he saw Minhyun fully dressed. "Did you just put on your clothes behind me?!"

"Why not? You weren't looking." Minhyun shrugged. "And I wouldn't know why you called me. I just came as requested, that's all. Do you want to take a shower before we leave?"

"No, no. Why are you being so calm about this?!"

"Because there's nothing to get aggravated over?"


	7. 3 Seconds

Baekho was still in disbelief but there was no denying that he had been the one who requested for Minhyun and also paid for it. It couldn't be Naeun when his phone had her number spread across the screen ranging from missed calls to text messages, asking him of his whereabouts. There was even a few from JR. He sat there, tapping his foot impatiently before he stood up, trying his best to ignore the headache. He walked to the door and footsteps followed behind him. He glanced back to see Minhyun behind him.

"Why're you following me?" Baekho asked and hissed a little.

"Because you need a ride home, don't you? Unless you want to take the taxi home and that requires... money," Minhyun replied with a bright smile. Baekho frowned.

"You're going to use money as a way to get me to agree to you now?" Baekho growled and Minhyun shrugged.

"You're still free to choose. I'm just saying."

"But don't I have to pay you for this? You've clearly overstayed your hour and-" Baekho stopped when he noticed Minhyun had dropped the smile. His expression was one of hurt and disdain. 

"Do you really think I would have stayed the night here if all I cared about was the money?" Minhyun asked softly, casting his gaze downwards. Baekho stiffened and chewed his lip nervously. He didn't think Minhyun would reply with that.

"I... I guess I owe you a thank you," Baekho grumbled and rubbed his neck. "For not... just leaving me on the streets and... staying the night... past your working hours."

Minhyun nodded and walked pass him, getting the door and headed to the exit. Baekho felt bad now but he didn't know what else to say. He just followed the other quietly this time. When they reached Minhyun's car, Baekho noticed that it wasn't the same sports car he had seen during their first meeting but a common Hyundai that was black. Minhyun seemed to notice Baekho's confusion and said, "I rented the sports car for the luxurious date previously. This is my actual car. Nothing much to look at."

"Huh? Oh. I wasn't judging or anything. I was just confused," Baekho quickly said. Minhyun smiled and opened the door for him to enter. Baekho stood there for awhile, somehow hesitant to enter the car. "Um.... I think I should walk home after all."

"Why?"

"You probably have your job to get to and it's a weekend for me so..."

"Just get in," Minhyun chuckled and patted his arm. Baekho nodded and slid into the car. He sat down and looked around the car. It was clean and there was only an air freshener in the cup compartment. Minhyun got up and started driving Baekho home. There was an awkward air of silence since Baekho didn't know what to say and Minhyun was being ridiculously quiet too which felt weird to Baekho since he thought the other would have started rambling about what he did last night but here the other was without a single word. He was really curious about what he actually did or say too but he didn't want to bring the conversation up, afraid it would end up in his embarrassment. 

When they reached the front of Baekho's apartment building, Minhyun parked right where the doors straight to the elevators would go. Baekho felt stiff and for a moment, he didn't want to leave. That moment was brief but Minhyun took the chance to put his hand on the door handle, surprising Baekho who turned to him. He didn't open the door though so Baekho raised his brows questioningly at the male who was now leaning close to him. 

"Um... I need to get down?" He said after awhile. 

"I know. Just...," Minhyun started but found himself tongue tied at the worst possible timing. It was a foreign feeling to him to not know what to say when he had a job that required him to talk and keep people interested.

"Don't be such a creep and let me get down the car," Baekho said. 

"I'm not a creep," Minhyun said instead. 

"What you're doing right now is creeping me out," Baekho snapped back. Minhyun pursed his lips and pulled the handle, opening the door for him. Then he leaned back into his seat. Baekho pushed the door open widely and glanced at Minhyun who kept his gaze on his fingers that were on his lap like they were suddenly the most interesting thing there was to look at. He got down the car and shut the door. He stood there for three seconds before cursing and opening the car door again. Minhyun was startled and looked at the male who was frowning. "Thanks for the ride home." 

With that, he shut the car door again and grumbled to himself. He turned around and almost shrieked when he saw his sister. He was thankful that Minhyun had started driving away before Naeun mentioned anything about him. "What the hell?? Brother?! Where the heck have you been the whole night?!"

"Naeun, how did you-" He noticed his sister was all dressed up to go somewhere and that didn't sit well with his stomach at all. "Are you going for another date?" 

"What? No! Whatever I do doesn't matter to you. So where have you been? I called and texted."

"Whatever you do matters to me. If you ever get into trouble, mum and dad will have my head. Whatever I do doesn't matter to you. I'm old enough to hang out outside as long as I want," Baekho scowled and crossed his arms.

"Fine then! I won't care about you anymore, stupid brother and I'm going for a job interview," Naeun snapped as well and stepped on his foot before she stormed off into a taxi. Baekho winced and dropped to the ground, feeling his headache just get bigger. Oh god, why did he have to drink last night? He headed into his apartment once he felt like he could feel his foot again. So much for taking care of his sister.


	8. Two Weeks

Two weeks had passed since the drunk events had unfold. Baekho thought he would have forgotten all about Minhyun by then since it wasn't like they were even close in the first place but here he was, scrolling through the rental application again and stopping right at the smiling face of the tall man he had only seen 6 times. Again, he would close the app and asked why he did that instead of deleting the app like he had planned to that day when he got home. Naeun had also come home lesser than usual and he found out that she had gotten a part time job after having another argument with her. It seemed like they only argued nowadays but then again, they had always been the bickering duo at home so this was only an upgraded version of that. He could barely concentrate at work too, constantly hovering his hand over his phone but pulling back before he picked it up or blanking out while someone talked to him. It infuriated him to be this way but he didn't understand the cause of his wavering focus. Minhyun was nothing more than an acquaintance to him so there was no reason for him to seek him out actively like this. 

"I'm just upset that I have no one to talk to that would listen. That's right. That's why I keep thinking about him," Baekho muttered to himself, trying to convince himself that his thoughts were purely due to loneliness. Spending time with JR didn't help his situation either since the other male was often busy as well and had tons of other things on his mind. His wandering mind had almost made him walk straight into a lamp post when he stopped just in time before his head went headbutting it. He groaned at how little attention he had been giving to his surroundings itself but the moment he looked behind the lamp post, he regretted it. 

Because standing there with a arm wrapped around someone else's waist was Minhyun. It was already quite dark out so he thought he was mistaking the male for Minhyun after having thought about him for 2 whole weeks but the moment his lips broke into a smile, Baekho knew it was definitely Minhyun. His smile was much brighter than what Baekho had seen in their last 6 meetings or only 6 meetings. He was also laughing. Baekho's attention was all on Minhyun that he completely forgot about the shorter person until Minhyun leaned down closer to the person's face. He felt a weird conflicted gut contraction when he saw that and he quickly turned away, wheezing as he grasped his chest. This was so not happening. He turned back again to see them walking into the restaurant as they were next in line. His feet brought him to the front of the restaurant but he didn't enter. He tried to find for the couple but couldn't see them so he quickly left before the waiter shooed him away. He went straight home and tossed his bag onto the couch, removing his neck tie before letting out an unsatisfied yell. He threw a pillow and wondered why he was feeling so enraged anyways. It wasn't like what he saw meant anything. It shouldn't have. It did not mean anything. 

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered as he paced up and down the room, trying to calm himself down and reason it out but he couldn't find a reason for the bitter taste in his mouth or his curled fists. 

"Do you really think I would have stayed the night here if all I care about was the money?"

Baekho stopped pacing and froze in place. That was what Minhyun had said before they left the hotel. Somehow remembering those words struck a chord in Baekho's heart. 

"If you didn't care about the money, why have you not come find me?" Baekho found himself asking. He sat down on the floor where he stood and felt lost yet this lost feeling wasn't foreign to him. "You're not a friend... is that why? You're not obligated to anyways..." Baekho pulled his legs closer to himself and hugged it, curling up and feeling ashamed for having such a breakdown over someone who he didn't even consider a friend. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but his sister came home and freaked out.

"Brother?! Why are you sitting in the middle of the living room like that? Are you trying to kill me with a heart attack?" She shrieked and smacked his head that was buried between his legs. He looked up at her and she stiffened. "Have you been... crying?"

"No," he huffed. "I'm just tired."

Naeun shifted uncomfortably between her feet before letting out a sigh. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. Baekho was confused and didn't take it but she grabbed his hand and slapped it on. "Look. I'm sorry for being such a spoilt brat before this. I didn't mean to give you so much trouble... This... it's my first pay check and I want you to have it as long as you don't kick me out from the house or call mum and dad." Baekho was stunned. He stared at Naeun before looking down at the envelope again. 

"But..."

"Just shut it and accept it," She grumbled and started walking back to her room. 

"Naeun."

"What?"

"Sorry for being such a terrible brother." 

Naeun frowned and sighed. "You're not... terrible. It's not like I hate you or anything." She went back into her room and left Baekho alone. Baekho sighed and laid down on the floor, wondering when and where had everything started going downhill but maybe this wasn't that bad for a start. He looked at the envelope and smiled a little. Maybe it would start going back uphill again. 

He was determined to forget all about Minhyun so the first thing he did was delete the rental application. 

It should be an easy feat since Minhyun was nothing more than someone he had met a couple of times before, right?


	9. 14th Time

"Minhyun, can you help me up?" The voice of his friend, Ren distracted him as he realised he had been zoning out while staring outside the window of the apartment his friend stayed in. He turned to Ren and shook his head.

"Why do you even want to go out when you're hurt?" Minhyun asked while getting up and helped Ren up to his feet. His friend had sprained his leg while walking down the stairs and had called him over to help him get to his date.

"I told you. It's a date and I'm not missing out on it," his friend scoffed and put an arm around his shoulder to heave himself up. 

"Do you seriously think this American guy is into you?" Minhyun asked with a frown.

"Better than always switching boyfriends and girlfriends like a certain someone."

"It's a job."

"Whatever. I've already told you that this job is no good for you," Ren replied as he got his wallet and phone. 

"Then why didn't you call him to come get you instead?" Minhyun asked while making sure he didn't leave anything behind before helping Ren get to the elevator of his apartment building. 

"Because he's got work to do. And we are meeting up there so who better to ask than you? It's not like you have anything better to do except milk the pockets of poor single people."

"Will you stop talking about my job like that?" Minhyun sighed.

"I just don't get why you would want to take that job. Obviously there are better jobs that you could do with that face of yours. And you know you do." Minhyun didn't reply his friend since they had gone over this conversation more than once. He brought his friend to his car and helped him in, recalling the time he had helped Baekho into his car as well. He wondered how the other was doing. If he was still short on money. He forced himself to stop thinking about Baekho when he realised that he was. Baekho was just a client. Just like everyone else. Or at least he had to force himself to think that way so it wouldn't interfere with his work. So why did he say or do what he did last two weeks? 

It didn't help that his performance had dropped ever since that day although most people who requested for him didn't really care as long as they could see his pretty face. It was all about his looks after all. They didn't care about anything else underneath it and although Minhyun was fine with that at first, what Baekho had said about it being lies had really left him feeling uneasy. It wasn't like he liked lying or anything which was why he preferred half truths but the fact that most people didn't even care had made him feel worse now. Baekho cared or at least the drunk version of him did. He hadn't had anyone care about him for a long while. Ren did care but he was also always somewhere in his own world that Minhyun didn't want to interfere. He kept a distance from his friend which explained why he wouldn't even tell Ren the actual reason behind him doing this job. 

They made it to the restaurant and Minhyun was going to leave but seeing the line made him worry for Ren standing there alone with his messed up leg so he opted to hold him until they got a table instead. His hand was on Ren's slim waist since it was easy to keep him upright that way. 

"Do you think he will confess to me today?" Ren asked with a bright smile. Minhyun was, of course, happy if his friend was happy. That was more than enough for him and how far his friendship went with Ren. He smiled back genuinely and nodded. 

"He should. It would be a waste to let someone like you go. It's difficult to have a diva like you want to stay," Minhyun said and chuckled. Ren scoffed and nudged his side, causing him to bend down while still laughing. 

"You did not just subtly compliment and insult me at the same time," Ren grumbled and Minhyun wheezed softly. He stood up properly and helped Ren enter their cafe when it was their turn. The table was quite far in so Minhyun walked him all the way there before leaving the restaurant. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, somehow hoping to see a certain someone's name on it but when it was just another person, he sighed. 

"Not a friend... just an acquaintance. Seriously, Minhyun. Just stop thinking about him. It's not worth it," Minhyun mumbled and went back to his car. Minhyun couldn't understand why he had even wanted to be friends with Baekho in the first place or why Baekho was constantly nudging his mind. It didn't make sense or at least he didn't want to make sense out of it. 

Though that didn't stop Minhyun from actually driving pass the same street he had seen the other passed out drunk before for the 14th time in the 2 weeks they had not met just to make sure the other hadn't fallen asleep on one of the benches and possibly get mugged. Despite how much he told himself not to think about Baekho, he still found himself wishing every request had his name written on it or that he could see the other by chance and they could maybe just chat like friends without having to use the application as the reason to meet. He knew that he could always just drive up to Baekho's place but Baekho had already called him a creep, a weirdo and he didn't want to make the other show any other form of disgust towards him. Being called a stalker would probably be last thing he wanted Baekho to do. So he decided to just wait. Maybe that chance will come by someday. Maybe once Baekho had enough money or if they do meet randomly by chance. 

Maybe.


	10. Five Friends

It came as an absolute shock to Minhyun when he finally did meet Baekho again and definitely not in any way he expected. There he was sitting at the table in a bar with his friend and his new boyfriend when his boyfriend's friend and friend (confusing, I know) had joined them at the table. It had been a month since they've met and meeting like this almost felt like a miracle to Minhyun. What were the chances that this would even happen? Baekho stared at Minhyun with wide eyes as well, confused and wondering if he was seeing things as he rubbed his eyes just to be sure.

"JR, Baekho, meet Ren and Minhyun," the American guy and Ren's new boyfriend, Aron introduced them. 

"Hey, pleasure to meet you two," JR replied as he sat down. 

"Hi," Baekho responded awkwardly as he took a seat as well, the furthest away from Minhyun. 

"This is my boyfriend and that's his best friend," Aron continued and grinned. It seemed to Minhyun that JR and Aron were close friends when they started casually talking to one another. Ren slid into their conversations pretty easily too since he had always been that way and that left the two awkward males who knew each other but Baekho refused to acknowledge Minhyun's presence while Minhyun didn't know how to start a conversation since that meant raising his voice across the table. Minhyun didn't drink alcohol so he just silently sipped his water while replying the others' questions or jokes with a small nod and thin smile. His eyes kept falling back onto Baekho who was downing his glass of beer like nobody's problem except Minhyun knew the other was prone to getting drunk. He just wasn't sure how many glasses it took until he noticed JR nudging him with a stern frown. 

"If you get drunk, I'm leaving you here," JR said before going back to his conversation with his friends. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Baekho responded and ordered another drink. He was internally freaking out hence the reason why he had forgotten his promise not to get drunk again and was actually ordering his second drink. The week had been an unsuccessful attempt from forgetting Minhyun again and to meet him like this only enforced his presence more. He tried not to look at the tall male at all and focused on his drinks since JR had invited him out for a drink anyways and he wasn't paying so that was good. The other three were too busy chatting away like they've always known each other that they hadn't even noticed that the other 2 were stiff as rocks. Ren had thought getting Minhyun out and maybe introducing him to new people would help in him getting into a proper relationship and quitting his job but what Ren didn't know was that his friend did know Baekho already. JR, on the other hand, just wanted Baekho to relax and hang out, not knowing that Minhyun was one of the many other sources of his headache. 

The moment Baekho had started his third drink, he was starting to get a little tipsy but he wasn't the only one at the table who was all pink on the cheeks. Ren was also tipsy but that was because he had mixed liquor and drink it just for fun. Minhyun got up from his seat and excused himself to go to the toilet since he didn't think he would be able just sit there in silence any longer. At least in the toilet, no one would care. He sighed and sat down in the booze scented cubicle, regretting his decision to hang out with Ren if it was just going to result in him being upset that Baekho was blatantly ignoring him. It hurt, of course. Why? He didn't know. He didn't know why being ignored and avoided like this hurt even though he already knew they were nothing more than acquaintances. He slapped himself on the cheeks, trying to regain control of emotions again. Something he thought he was good at but apparently not so much when he was faced with Kang Dongho. It was like the male's presence messed him up like no other. Just the thought of him was enough to mess him up in a different way. This was not good. 

He got up and opened the door when a pair of hands grabbed him by his arms. His first instinct was to hit the other, whoever it was but the familiar locks of hair and height made him hesitate. His back hit against the toilet painfully but it didn't stop there when he felt a weird sensation against his lips that made him gasp. Minhyun was shocked. Beyond shocked, if that was possible. The male who he had not seen in a whole month and had left with a somewhat bitter last meeting was now locking lips with him. He shut his eyes and did what his brain told him to do. He shoved. Pushed Baekho right off him and towards the ground. The shorter male fell onto his butt and blinked.

"What the hell, Kang Dongho?" Minhyun snapped. Baekho looked up at Minhyun with surprise clear in his face. 

"Minhyun?"

"Don't Minhyun me! What the hell was that?" Minhyun demanded while pulling Baekho up by his collar. Baekho stumbled up and looked just as bewildered as Minhyun felt about the situation. 

"I... what did I do?" Baekho asked to Minhyun's disbelief. 

"Do you seriously forget every single thing you do when you get drunk?" Minhyun hissed, feeling terribly annoyed. 

"Y-yes?" Baekho muttered a confused reply. 

"Let me refresh your memory then. You just kissed me!" Minhyun yelled, not bothered by the looks they were receiving from people going to and fro the area. It was a bar after all. A fight wasn't anything unusual. 

"I did what?" Baekho responded.

"You did this." Before Minhyun could stop himself, he had crashed his lips onto Baekho's this time. Why? He didn't know. 

But he wanted to.


	11. One Question

What started as a kiss just to jolt Baekho's memory now turned into a heated kiss between the two when Minhyun found himself unable to pull away and Baekho found himself pulling him closer. Minhyun nibbled on Baekho's lower lip and the other parted his mouth to let him in. They kept going until gradually one of them needed to breathe. They pushed each other away and gasped in confusion. 

"What's going on?" Baekho asked in a startled voice. He was not expecting himself to have pulled Minhyun closer but even the taller male didn't know why he was unable to stop kissing Baekho. 

"Don't question it," Minhyun quickly said before connecting their lips again, pushing Baekho backwards until his back hit the wall. He groaned but that didn't stop them from kissing. Minhyun had a clear mind but his mind didn't seem to find anything wrong about this situation while Baekho's actions continued to be fueled by his partially drunk self. Minhyun pressed himself against Baekho, trying to grind against him but the opening of the door made him remember where they were as he quickly stepped away from the panting male. He himself was out of breath too and he grabbed Baekho by the wrist, dragging him out from the toilet and back to the table. Ren was leaning against Aron, pretty much drunk while the other two males were still conversing. 

"I'll bring him home," Minhyun said abruptly, interrupting their conversation.

"I don't need you to send me home," Baekho hissed. 

"Please do, Minhyun. That'll be of great help," JR said otherwise, although he was a little surprised at the way they both looked and also the fact that two people who had not speak a word with each other was suddenly.... together holding hands or well, Minhyun was holding Baekho's wrist. 

"Take care, both of you and good night."

"Good night."

Minhyun dragged Baekho all the way to his car, tossing him in and shut the door before he could get out. He rushed into the driver's seat and sped away.

"Where are you taking me?" Baekho demanded to know but Minhyun didn't reply him. His eyes just focused on driving. "Minhyun! Answer me."

Minhyun stepped on the brake roughly once they were in a quiet neighborhood where even the streetlamps were dimmer than most and no one walked the streets. He turned to Baekho who flinched from the way his eyes seemed to glare at him. Baekho gulped when Minhyun came closer again. 

"Wait, stop," Baekho stuttered and lifted his hands to try to hold Minhyun back but the other grabbed his wrist and pinned him onto the car seat.

"You forget everything you do when you're drunk, right?" Minhyun asked again in a low tone. 

"Y-yes?" Baekho replied shakily again. He was still a little tipsy but the sudden clutch of fear in his chest was sobering him up faster than anything he had ever tried before.

"Then you'll probably forget this too once you wake up," Minhyun whispered into his ear as he leaned in, kissing and nibbling the thin sensitive muscle. Baekho gasped and shut his eyes tightly. 

"It's still wrong!" Baekho squeaked. "Why would I want to forget?"

"Because... because you already don't like me and what I'm about to do will only make you hate me if you remembered," Minhyun said. 

"When did I ever say I don't like you?" Baekho could only whisper between startled gasps when Minhyun started kissing his neck. Baekho winced when he felt teeth sink into his skin but it didn't stop there. A cooling sensation ran over the heated spots all the way down to his collarbone. 

"I'm a creep. A weirdo. Someone you wouldn't want to associate with. Someone who dates others for a living," Minhyun replied. His tall body had already found a way to sit on Baekho's lap uncomfortably in the small space in the car. He lowered Baekho's seat to give them more space although it was still a little cramped because of their sizes. Baekho couldn't quite find the right words to say now with his muddled mind but Minhyun didn't want to hear what he had to say anyways. Especially if they were words of rejection. He had been thinking too much about the man trapped beneath him to handle rejection right now and being ignored was downright painful so when he was kissed, whether it was on purpose or a weird spur of the moment situation, he wanted to hold onto the small glimmer of hope that the other did feel something in return. He let Baekho's wrists go since the other couldn't run with Minhyun sitting on him anyways. The tall male slid his hair away from his face and stared into it. His pink squishy cheeks. His large doe eyes. Puffy pouty lips. Minhyun kissed him again and again and again, each kiss turning more passionate and loving. Baekho only did what he thought was right and returned the kisses with the same intensity. 

Yes, he might be functioning with alcohol and instincts alone but right then, he knew what he was doing and he knew he would probably regret this. Yet it just felt right. Minhyun's lips against his just felt... right. That was why he did it back in the toilet stalls. He had purposely left to find Minhyun so they could talk about their friendship but a trick of his mind had screwed him over when he had kissed the male instead of confronting him about his disappearance and also the date he had seen the other on with Ren, the friend who was apparently actually someone else's boyfriend. He was just furious that Minhyun could just go about normally and not even try to talk to him throughout the night. He knew how much he wanted to forget the other but seeing him there just channeled all his thoughts towards a question instead.

Are we friends? 

He gripped Minhyun's shirt tightly and tried to kiss the other furiously but his mind was like jelly now and his body was overheating.


	12. 1/2 Way

Minhyun stopped kissing Baekho when he was short of breath and so was the other, both breathing heavily at a similar pace as they stared at each other with confused looks. What were they doing? They couldn't explain what was going on but the tension between them was making things happen. Baekho parted his lips to try to say something, anything but Minhyun put a finger on his lips before he could even utter a sound. Minhyun shook his head and scooted backwards. He glanced downwards, eyeing their similar bottom situation. At least Baekho's body was reacting to him so that was good, right? 

His hands moved to Baekho's hips and the shorter male stiffened, giving Minhyun a questioning look. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going but every movement the guy on him did made him feel like he had fallen into a trance that he didn't want to wake up from. He was probably going to forget it too, right? Since he was drunk and all. Minhyun's hands travelled slowly to the other's belt as though he was gauging Baekho's reaction. When Baekho didn't attempt to stop him, he started pulling the belt out from the clasp in a manner that seemed to be telling Baekho that he could stop this whenever he wanted but the other just stared at Minhyun's hands instead of doing anything. 

"Goddamn it, are you going to do something or not?" He huffed after awhile, annoyed by the slow ass pace the other had fallen into. He reached down to his own pants and unzipped it. That startled the taller male but a small smirk appeared on his face. "Does your job make you do this with others too?" 

"Of course I am. I just wanted to be sure that you're not going to suddenly bail on me halfway. And no, consider this a special for you," Minhyun replied while watching Baekho's underwear emerge from under his pants. He gulped before his hand dove straight onto it. Baekho gasped and his body twitched. "You're rock hard..."

"Shut up," Baekho hissed in embarrassment. He used the inside of his elbow to cover his mouth as Minhyun started to stroke him. He did his best to mute the noises that slid out from his lips unintentionally. There wasn't much Minhyun could do in the cramped space so he dipped his hand under his own pants and started to touch himself as well. The two males gasped in the car and Baekho glanced at Minhyun at one particular moment, startled to find the other glistening with sweat while touching himself yet still looking enchanting with the street light outlining him. More. He wanted to see more. Minhyun squealed when he felt an extra pair of hand touching him and looked down to find Baekho's hand also in his underwear. 

"Wait, hold up," Minhyun gasped but Baekho grasped him, causing him to bend over. "Fuck." Baekho used his other hand to pull Minhyun into a kiss. He wasn't going to let the other have his way completely. Minhyun felt like he couldn't breathe when Baekho's kisses were much wilder than earlier and his hand was just as busy as his tongue. Both their brains were turning into mush and everything they did were based on instincts. Minhyun's hand didn't slow down, trying to satisfy Baekho's member while keeping his own in check. He allowed Baekho to lead the kiss while he led the strokes, wrapping his own hand around Baekho's to show him where he felt good. The size of two men's hand couldn't fit inside Minhyun's underwear so it slid down without the owner even noticing since he was too into the mood. Baekho followed obediently while kissing him breathless. Both of them felt like two horny teenagers experiencing sex for the first time. Full of butterflies and fireworks. Minhyun was the first to pull away, knowing his own limits as he panted for oxygen. Baekho was also breathing heavily, his chest pounding to try to get more oxygen. 

"I'm going to come," Baekho gasped but still tried to keep his hand moving although all he wanted to do was just touch himself instead. Minhyun smirked and leaned closer again despite not being in the most stable state of mind himself. 

"Come then," he whispered sultrily into Baekho's ear as he bit down on it. Baekho moaned, bending far back as he released all over Minhyun's hand and himself. His hand momentarily stopped and Minhyun finished himself off soon after, shooting his load all over Baekho because of the way he was sitting. He moaned into the crook of Baekho's neck, feeling the shivers from Baekho's body and his match. The two stayed panting for awhile until Minhyun found energy to move again. He pulled out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and wiped himself before zipping his pants up again. He stared at Baekho whose cheeks were still red and he was still panting like he had just worked out. His eyelids were already shut. "Did you fall asleep?" 

Minhyun nudged him a little before wiping his shirt, silently cursing that there was now a huge stain on Baekho's shirt caused by both of them. He sighed and just as he touched Baekho's member, the shorter male opened his eyes and grabbed Minhyun's hand. "Woah. I'm still sensitive there."

"I gotta clean this so I could zip your pants up. I don't want to drive while your dick is hanging out," Minhyun scoffed and Baekho pursed his lips before letting Minhyun's hand go.

"Okay. Just warn me next time. Don't just touch me again."

Next time?

Minhyun was surprised to hear Baekho say that but he tried not to comment on it, fearing that the other was just drunk and spouting words. After he was done, he climbed back to his seat and drove Baekho home. He silently screamed at himself, wondering why he did all that. He wasn't even drunk for god sake. He blamed it for Baekho being drunk and kissing him. That's right, the alcohol just got to him too but he knew it would take more than that to convince himself that it was just the alcohol alone. Because he knew it wasn't. He was just denying it so he won't have to hurt himself.


	13. Five Year Old

A headache was a normal reaction when you wake up the next morning after drinking and getting drunk but for the first time in all of the other times he had drank, Baekho remembered everything he had done vividly. They were in Minhyun's car and they had done that. Why of all parts that he had forgotten was the part where he ended up in his own bedroom and tucked in too? He stared at his room ceiling and breathed out. 

"Shit!" he yelled and sat up, taking his pillow and stuffing his face on it to scream as loud as he could. Of course, that only scared his sister awake. She burst into his room to find him groaning into his pillow. 

"What the hell, brother? Why are you screaming?" 

"Naeun!" he gasped, forgetting that he wasn't staying alone anymore. "I.. Uh..." 

"Had a bad dream?" she guessed and he laid down while letting out a stressed growl. 

"It's fucking reality. It's not a dream. I wish it was a dream!" he cursed and stuffed his pillow against his face again. 

"What? You and Minhyun did something yesterday?" 

He snapped up, pulling the pillow down to show her the alarmed look on his face. "What- How?!" 

"He brought you home yesterday. You had passed out and he had to carry you all the way by himself. You shouldn't trouble him like this, you know," Naeun sighed and shook her head at the disappointment of her brother. "So, spill the beans. What did you guys do?" 

"It was... Nothing." 

"Nothing? You really expect me to believe that when you literally screamed your head off? Gee, brother. I'm not a 5 year old." Baekho turned ridiculously red and ended up not saying anything instead. Naeun sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm going back to sleep." 

His sister stormed back to her room to sleep again and Baekho decided to get up since he doubted he would be able to sleep anyways. He rubbed his neck and paused when he looked into the mirror. He almost let out a scream again but quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. His neck. His goddamn neck had proof of their activities. Red purplish bite marks lined the sides of his neck. 

"Fuck... How do I cover these up?" he muttered to himself as he removed his clothes to check if there were any other marks on his body. He let out a relieved sigh when only his neck had been marked but it was also the most exposed part of the body apart from his hands and face so it still troubled him. He settled for a turtleneck that really unsubtly hug his body. He really didn't like to wear tight outfits but guessed he didn't have much of a choice this time. After all, he was going out to attend a short work meeting that he really didn't want to since it was the weekend. He hoped nobody would notice as he put on a loose jacket and got ready to head out, checking to make sure his sister didn't need anything while he was out. 

###

Minhyun couldn't focus at all the entire time. He was blanking out as his current date ranted away about her problems with life and other relationships and yada, yada, yada... Minhyun just nodded once in awhile, pretending that he was listening. It was what he did best. Pretend. Pretend everything was fine. Pretend everything will be fine. Pretend. He started wondering if she was even breathing at all with the amount she spoke and how quickly she switched from topic to topic too. He wondered if Baekho woke up throwing up or if he was alright. He was quite certain the other wouldn't remember anything they did the previous night which both relieved and saddened him. Wait. He got distracted again. 

"With that said, let's go shopping." 

That was when Minhyun snapped out of his daze and nodded, getting up from their seats at the cafe. She wrapped her arm around him like most of his dates do and he allowed her to lead him to whichever shop she wanted to enter. She picked, changed, made dissatisfied noises and repeated over and over. Minhyun's feet hurt but he didn't say anything. He just kept a polite gentle smile and went along with her. His eye caught a glimpse of a familiar figure walking with a bunch of people as they left another shop and not only that, said person also noticed him. He froze for a second but the tug against his arm quickly snapped him out of it as he made a turn to follow his date's footsteps. 

That was definitely Baekho. 

###

That was definitely the last person he wanted to see. 

After lunch, their small group of colleagues had wanted to have a walk together. Get to know each other better. Though Baekho just wanted to go home and hide in bed for the rest of the day, he couldn't just say no for no reason. He just didn't know he would have caught sight of Minhyun walking casually with a girl attached to his arm like that. He felt uneasy seeing that sight and he didn't know why. Memories of what they did yesterday poked at him and he just wanted to bolt. He knew he was drunk but he had allowed it to happen as well. He could have said no a couple of times but he gave in to all of them. He was already zoning out and decided that whatever he was about to do next was a terrible idea. He excused himself from the group, saying that he wanted to go to the bathroom and then head home. The usual excuse of stomach not feeling all too well. It usually worked. He took his departure from the group even though he should have done that earlier and headed in the direction of the toilet or should he say, the direction Minhyun headed in which was actually in the same direction.


	14. 2pm

Baekho didn't know why he was doing this. Stalking someone was totally not his thing. Especially if the certain someone was someone he wanted to run away from right now. He knew the other's job required him to date people but somehow seeing him with someone else, a girl, made him all uncomfortable as well. He tried to tell himself that he was more worried about the girl than the person he was stalking. Who was he kidding. He just wanted to see how Minhyun treated his other dates. He cursed softly at that realisation. He cursed again when he realised he had lost sight of them too. Great. He was a terrible stalker. 

He grumbled and turned around, immediately jumping when he saw the tall frame belonging to the man he was just stalking right behind him, almost tripping over his own feet.

"What the f-" He turned back in front just to check if he was seeing things but he turned again and there Minhyun was, looking at him with an unimpressed face. 

"You're stalking me now?" Minhyun blurted out and Baekho scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Why the hell would you think that? You're not so important that I would go as far as stalking you," He lied and Minhyun just hummed. 

"Okay then. I'm leaving," He said and started to walk away. Baekho gasped and immediately grasped his sleeve, forcing him to stop. He froze. What the hell is he doing? Minhyun glanced back at Baekho whose gaze awkwardly looked away. "What do you want?" 

"I uh..." Baekho let go of Minhyun and hugged his own arms again, trying to come up with an excuse for his actions but he was unable to. How was he supposed to bring up the conversation when Minhyun was acting like nothing had happened between them. 

"You know my time is precious," Minhyun said, trying to get the other to speak up on purpose. Baekho winced from what the other said. Somehow it hurt. It made him feel as though he was less important than Minhyun's job and honestly he knew he didn't have to be hurt because they weren't friends. No. He didn't know what the fuck they were. 

"Fine. Leave then," Baekho responded instead and Minhyun pursed his lips. He thought Baekho really had no memories of the night before and part of him was relieved since he didn't know what he would expect from the other or what did he even want himself. He was about to walk away when Baekho groaned and grabbed his arm again, pulling him towards the emergency staircase. 

"Hey. Where are you pulling me to?" Minhyun demanded to know. 

"Just-" Baekho wanted to tell him to be quiet but decided against it. He let the door slam behind them before he, in turn, pushed Minhyun up against the wall just as he had in the toilet, startling the tall male again. 

"W-wait," Minhyun gasped but Baekho pulled him down in a hurry and pressed their lips together. Minhyun made incoherent noises behind the kiss but Baekho didn't stop there. He could still remember the way their lips had felt together and doing it sober felt just as good. He pulled Minhyun even closer but Minhyun pressed his hands against Baekho's chest, trying to stop him. He finally managed to use his strength to move Baekho back and gasped for air, staring at the other with round surprised eyes. Baekho gulped, realising that he had just kissed Minhyun again without first saying anything. "What the hell, Kang Dongho?! You're not drunk, are you?" 

"It's 2 in the goddamn afternoon. No, I'm not drunk like yesterday! Agh, why am I repeating the same goddamn mistake again? I'm just..." Baekho paused. What was he even going to say? He was feeling bitter about seeing Minhyun with a lady? He was bitter because they hadn't had a proper conversation about their situation? 

"You're just what? You can't keep kissi- wait... Again? You..." Minhyun looked at him accusingly and Baekho gulped. Shoot. "You remember what happened last night?" 

Baekho moved back and eyed the door but Minhyun stepped in front of it, trying to get Baekho to look at him. Shoot, shoot, shoot shoot! "Ugh-" 

"Hey. Tell me."

"I..." Baekho clenched his fist and pushed down all the nervousness in his stomach. "I remember! I do. I..." 

Minhyun gasped and leaned against the door for support. He rubbed his temples. "No... No, no. You weren't supposed to. You were drunk." 

"But I do! I remember everything goddamn clearly!" Baekho barked back and Minhyun bit his nail nervously. He snapped his head back at Baekho. 

"You must never tell anyone." 

"What?" 

"You can't tell anyone about what happened. Especially not to your friend or mine. Or even Naeun. Please." 

Baekho was confused since Minhyun was literally pleading him with his eyes and tone. "I... I wasn't planning to." Minhyun let out a relieved sigh and squatted down. Baekho didn't know what to make out of this current situation as he stared at Minhyun who just seemed lost in thoughts. "Is... Is there a reason why?" 

"I could lose my job if you did," Minhyun replied while looking up at the other. Baekho let out a soft 'oh' and felt regret grip him. Again, it felt like he had been put in second place but he couldn't understand something. 

"If your job is so important, why did you do that? Why... Give me hope just to throw cold water over it again? I don't understand you, Minhyun." 

Minhyun stood up and frowned. "I don't understand you either. You call me names and you say you will only be my friend after we meet 10 times but you initiated kisses with me. This is the second time now." 

They stared at each other, neither knowing how to settle their situation right now and neither wanting to admit their budding feelings because Baekho was too caught up with his financial status to have a boyfriend and Minhyun's job literally was stopping him from having a relationship. 

"Let's just stop this for real before either of us gets hurt."


	15. One Hour

He stood there, rubbing the tears off his cheeks. He was the one who said it so why did he already feel so hurt. Baekho stared at Minhyun who was crying and was speechless. He didn't think Minhyun would suddenly break down in front of him and he didn't know what to do except to hug the other in hopes it would comfort him yet it only pained him more. Minhyun wanted to push Baekho away but couldn't as he only brought him closer, holding him as if he was the most precious thing to him in the world.

"Don't cry," Baekho said softly while patting his back, wondering just how much things Minhyun could actually be going through. As much as he had on his mind, it didn't mean Minhyun didn't as well even if the other often looked like there was nothing bothering him. Minhyun tightened his grip on Baekho and sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," He spoke in a small voice. "I don't want to stop seeing you. I don't know what's wrong with me but you're all I want to see. You're who I want to be with every time someone requests for me."

Baekho raised his brows in surprise. He felt embarrassed somehow as though he was just realising he was probably never second. "Hey, Minhyun. When you came over to my house per Naeun's request... Were you ever there once to actually see her?"

Minhyun stiffened but Baekho could feel him shaking his head and his heart melted. His earlier irritation disappeared as if it had never been there. 

"Then... Was it for the money?" 

"At first, it was... But... It was fun being around you and your sister. It felt like I had friends. Friends who actually cared about me and not just my appearance. I became greedy and I wanted to be actual friends..."

Baekho felt sad for the tall male who held onto him like he was a life support. He wondered for how long Minhyun had been feeling like this but could never voice it out. 

"But we have to draw a clean line between clients and friends for the sake of our rating and to avoid relationship issues. But then... You requested for me when you were drunk and... I just... Fell for you more. You told me you wanted to be friends more but because of my job, we couldn't. I didn't know what to do. Then we met again at the bar and you kissed me... I... "

"That's... Probably enough," Baekho finally interrupted. His cheeks were already furiously blushing. 

"Sorry I said too much." 

"No, that's not it," Baekho hurriedly said while moving back so he could look at Minhyun's face. He twitched, looking at the other's teary face. "Do you have to look like a goddamn model even when you're crying?" 

Minhyun blinked and broke into a small laugh as he rubbed his tears. "I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologising. You've got nothing to apologise for... I didn't realise I was... I'm also at fault. I'm sorry. It's my fault I kept giving off mixed signals, I hadn't realised it at all." 

Minhyun whimpered and nodded. "So what do we do now?" 

"Uh... Well... Baby steps?" 

They weren't quite sure what baby steps even implied but Baekho exchanged his contact information with Minhyun so they could actually chat and not having to see each other through the rental application. They promised to try to be more honest to one another if they were going to start as friends and kissing were off limits even though they both knew that was probably a silly rule but there was still the problem of Minhyun being unable to date so Baekho didn't oppose to it although one stare in the other male's face was enough to make him want to break that promise again. 

That was when Baekho realised something. He wanted to date Minhyun. He was the one who wanted to be more than friends. 

"Fuck," the word slipped from his lips before he could stop himself, surprising the rental boyfriend. 

"A-Are you alright?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded, cheeks turning red again as he covered them. 

"Fine! Shit. Shit, shit." 

"I'm not sure someone fine would start cursing after saying they're fine." 

Baekho was just aghast at his slow processing brain. The emotion he had been feeling was jealousy and he had wanted Minhyun's attention all these while since the other felt like a friend but more importantly, he wanted Minhyun to look at him only. He didn't know what to do or say about his emotions right now so he just held it all in in a big bubble that was bound to overflow or explode one day. "I'm fine. Let's just... Leave. Also weren't you with a date earlier?" 

"Oh. I was but her friends showed up and our hour ended. That's why I came after you," Minhyun said and rubbed his neck. "Um... If you'd like, do you want to... Um... Get coffee or something?" 

Baekho blinked and he silently wished he could get something more than just coffee but he was about to really slap himself for thinking about that so he just nodded. Minhyun smiled and Baekho breathed in, wondering why did his slow brain have to start functioning so quickly now. But before they could even make it to a coffee shop, Minhyun's phone went off again. He took it out and sighed a little. 

"Your job?" Baekho asked and Minhyun nodded. 

"After the hour is over, the app automatically switches my availability back unless I manually change it," He explained and Baekho nodded, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. 

"You could go," Baekho said although internally he wanted to just grab Minhyun and not let him leave. Minhyun looked at Baekho apologetically. 

"I'll make it up to you. I promise this time," Minhyun said and had a sad smile, showing Baekho that he didn't want to leave either. 

Don't go. 

The words stayed on the tip of Baekho's tongue as he nodded. Minhyun gave him a quick hug before leaving and Baekho could only watch the tall male's back disappearing from sight.


	16. 10 Saturday

After that short exchange, Minhyun felt his mood dramatically rising again. He felt significantly better and probably even better than before he met Baekho when he was already emotionally fine. This time, he was going to set things right. Or at least try. Although he had only been exchanging texts with Baekho since neither had been free to meet up, it was more than enough for him and reason to wake up the next morning. Baekho made him feel alive again. Made him feel like he was there. 

'So, can I take you out for coffee this weekend?' Minhyun tried his luck again after making sure his schedule had been cleared. Once he gets confirmation, he would request for a break as well. That way no one could disturb them.

'Sure.' Was the simple response he got but a response good enough to make him smile.

'Alright. I'll come pick you up at 10 on Saturday.'

And with that, the date and time was set. Baekho would lie if you asked if he was flustered. He sat in front of his dull looking cupboard after accepting the hangout and groaned. He had nothing nice to wear and yet every time he saw Minhyun, the other was like a supermodel and now, he felt his self esteem just shrinking. How could he ever hope to stand on the same ground as Minhyun.

"Gah! You idiot!" he yelled at himself but zipped his lips when he heard a knock on his door before it opened.

"Hey, bro- Why are you kneeling in front of your cupboard?" Naeun asked since he also happened to be grasping his hair and showing a tormented expression.

"I... Uh... I have a hangout this weekend and I don't know what to wear," Baekho said, trying not to say who he was going out with.

"Really? With who? Jonghyun?" she asked since she knew her brother didn't have that many friends either.

"Oh. Shut up," He growled in annoyance since it made it seem like Jonghyun was his only friend which wasn't wrong since he hadn't told Naeun about his progress with Minhyun. She laughed and entered his room casually, looking through his cupboard like it belonged to her. "Hey! Don't go through my things."

"Why? You hiding porn or something? Just so you know, I know where your secret stash is at home."

"Naeun!" He squeaked and she laughed but he couldn't do anything about it.

"What about this?" She pulled out a couple of clothes to pair with one another and he grimaced.

"Ew. I haven't worn these in like years. They probably don't fit me anymore."

"You grew fatter?"

"No! Bigger! I grew bigger!" Baekho argued since that was the truth but Naeun just rolled her eyes. 

"Fine. I'll pick something else but you have to tell me how your friends usually dress like." 

"Like a... Supermodel?" Baekho blurted our and Naeun paused. She frowned and squinted at Baekho who gulped. Was he busted? 

"You made friends with a supermodel? My plain brother?" 

He hissed. "You're being annoying!" 

"Well, if your friend dresses up like a supermodel, I can totally see why you would be stressing out now. Why don't you get some new clothes?" 

"I don't have the money, kiddo." 

"Oh. Well... My treat then. Come on. Get your butt up." Naeun dragged the unwilling Baekho out. 

The next hour was filled with bickering between the siblings. Baekho didn't want to dress too extravagantly but Naeun wanted him to look his best since it was the first time she had seen him being stressed out about dressing up. 

"No. I don't like it." 

"But you look great."

"This one is way too much!" 

"Nothing is way too much." 

"Oh god. How do you expect me to walk down a street dress like this?" 

"Confidence is key, idiot." 

"What about this one?" 

"You are such an old man." 

"Ol-" 

The two sat on a bench and panted, feeling like they had just ran a marathon which wasn't a lie but it was more of a shopping marathon. Baekho couldn't settle on what to wear and Naeun swore her brother was hopeless. 

"I think I might chicken out," Baekho said softly and Naeun gasped, grasping her brother's shirt. 

"No, you do not! Bro, it's just a hangout. You can't possibly chicken out from that just because your friend is probably going to dress so much nicer than you." 

"But... But he looks so much better than me overall. He has a sharp jaw. A stupid model's face and don't even get me started on how freakishly tall he is," Baekho started babbling and the tip of his ears became red. Naeun stared at her brother before a light bulb lit in her head. 

"You can't possibly... Be in love, are you?" 

Baekho froze, mouth agaped and his wide doe eyes look at her. She blinked and he blinked, gulping and showing an uneasy expression. "Wh-" 

"Holy shit! My brother is in love! With a-" Baekho flailed and clamped his hand against her mouth as she laughed at his misery. She pulled his hand away and twinkled. "I know exactly what to get for you. Be right back." 

"Wait! Don't buy me something stupid, I swear!" 

"I get it! You're trying to impress him!" 

Baekho blushed like crazy and groaned, wondering why he even trusted his sister to get him an outfit. There was no way he could impress Minhyun with his style. He didn't have one after all. He waited for Naeun to come back and it didn't take her long either. 

"Simple and nice. Just the way you like it." 

"What did you get?" He was about to open it but she held it shut. 

"Nuh uh. Don't open it now. Come on. Let's get your hair fixed as well." 

"What? We don't have to go that far!" Baekho squeaked but she was going to have none of that. 

"I want to help you. And it's not always I get to do this to my brother who obviously has looks but is seriously dense about it." 

"What did you just say?" 

"Nothing!" she sang while grinning.


	17. Ten on the Dot

No shit, he was nervous the entire time. He stood in front of his apartment all dressed up in a rather low v cut grey sweater and hands clenched in fists within the pockets of his jeans. His hair was nicely styled and Baekho swore he didn't need to take it this far just to impress one person but his sister insisted before she left the house for her own gathering. Minhyun arrived right on the dot and Baekho got up his car in a hurry before the other could even lower the window or get down the car. He slammed the door shut and breathed in deeply before glancing at Minhyun who just stared at him with an awestruck look. Baekho froze as well, seeing the way Minhyun was dressed in a buttoned up yellow shirt and brown checkered oversized jacket. Nothing ever looks bad on this guy and he was probably jealous of that while he had to go an extra mile just to look good. Not that Minhyun shared that same thought.

"What. Stop staring," Baekho blurted out and Minhyun blinked, finally breaking his stare. He looked down at himself with low self confidence and let out a dry laugh. "I look terrible, don't I?"

"Huh? No, of course you don't. That's stupid. Silly. To even. Think about. You don't. You look gorgeous," Minhyun stammered and Baekho turned pink.

"Shut up. You're just trying to be nice...."

Minhyun pursed his lips but his hands were starting to get clammy and his mind a mess. "Right..."

"You look great yourself too," Baekho mumbled softly and Minhyun almost didn't hear it. He smiled sheepishly and started driving. It was silent. Deadly silent as neither dared to say a word and Baekho just kept his eyes outside just in case looking at the other was going to give him stupid thoughts and make him do stupid things again. That didn't mean their heads weren't filled with questions they were curious about each other yet they didn't voice it out, afraid it might lead to a stupid bickering or just even more awkward tension. They reached a cafe and got down, heading inside with Minhyun leading the way. Baekho couldn't help but stare at the other's swinging hand. He wanted to grasp it and hold it under the pretense that his swinging was annoying but he kept it in and fiddled with his own fingers instead. Did he look okay? Was Minhyun impressed? He wasn't sure. Gorgeous wasn't exactly the same as being called handsome or... Whatever a more masculine term was.

"What would you like to drink?" Minhyun asked with a gentle smile that made Baekho just want to curl up and hide his face.

"Americano?" The coffee just slipped from his lips before he even gave it a thought because Minhyun's face and voice just did something to him.

"Okay. One americano and one grapefruit tea."

Tea? Baekho blinked in confusion. Didn't Minhyun invite him out for coffee so why was he getting tea?

"Do you want anything to eat? I mean, have you eaten breakfast?"

"Uh... No. I mean, yes. I... Would like a pie," Baekho stuttered and cursed himself for being all nervous and fidgety.

"Okay. And a pie please." Minhyun took out his wallet to pay and Baekho flailed.

"Wait, wait. Let me pay."

"No," Minhyun said flatly and Baekho flinched since Minhyun put it in such a direct response. "I mean, I'll pay. You can... Pay during our next hangout." 

"Are you... Worried about my finances that much?" Baekho asked once Minhyun paid and they found a table to sit. Minhyun raised his brows and nodded. 

"Why wouldn't I? You literally bawled your eyes out about it while drunk," Minhyun replied and Baekho felt ashamed of himself for having done that. 

"Right. I can't remember that." 

"Is it that bad?" 

"Huh? My forgetfulness?" 

"Your financial state." 

"Well... I guess." Baekho wasn't sure if he wanted to elaborate on it, worried that Minhyun might worry about him, not that he wouldn't want him to but you know. "You don't have to worry about me. I... I can still get by just fine and I do have a small saving." 

Minhyun nodded and could only feel bad. There was nothing he could do to help and even if he did, he wasn't sure if Baekho would like that. They started having lighter talks to lessen the heavy mood. The food and drinks helped as well in mellowing out their hangout. Part of Baekho wanted to ask if this could be considered a date but knew it was better not to. 

"Do you drink coffee?" Baekho asked when Minhyun sipped his tea. 

"No, not really. I'm more of a sweet tooth than a coffee drinker," Minhyun replied and Baekho nodded. 

"Then why did you invite me out for coffee instead of tea?" Baekho asked jokingly. Minhyun shrugged. 

"I thought that's how people ask each other out. As in to hang out. If you would like coffee." 

Baekho blinked before laughing. The more they talked, the more he realised Minhyun was normal like him. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting since he had always seen the boyfriend version of the male and to just see him being him made Baekho relieved.

"Is there somewhere you like to go anywhere else next?" Minhyun asked once the plates and cups have been emptied. Baekho honestly wouldn't mind just sitting and chatting all day but didn't want to seem boring either.

"I don't know. Maybe we could just... Take a walk around or something," He said, trying to convince himself that he was not making this into a date. Minhyun nodded.

"Okay. Well, if you don't have a place in mind, I do."

"Great. Let's go then."

They picked up their stuff and headed back to the car. Baekho would ask where they were going but he refrained himself from doing so, treating it as a surprise to himself. 

Though he wasn't exactly expecting to end up at Minhyun's apartment doorstep.


	18. 9 Steps Back

"Why are we at your house?" Baekho questioned as he was invited in. He didn't refuse of course. There was no reason to apart from trying to keep his own sanity in check. His apartment wasn't much. Minimalistic, Baekho would put it. It had all the requirements for someone to have a simple living.

"Take a seat. Make yourself comfortable," Minhyun said while removing his jacket and placing it on the couch. Baekho nodded and sat himself down, awkwardly looking around since he wasn't expecting to have this hangout lead to a house visit. He wasn't ready at all. "Here. Tea."

"Oh. Thanks." Baekho took the cup of hot tea and blew on it before taking a sip and regretting his decision because he might have burnt his upper lip. He tried not to make a scene though as he rolled his lips in and whined softly. Minhyun had left him again to take something and Baekho tapped his knees nervously. There were no photographs on the walls or just anywhere at all so there wasn't really much Baekho could tell about Minhyun from his apartment. The tall male came back with a stack of magazines, placing them down on the table.

"What's this?" Baekho asked cluelessly.

"Well... You mentioned before that you won't really be able to get to know me... As a person, a friend because of my job. But since we are hanging out as friends today... I thought I would show you a little more about myself," Minhyun explained and Baekho nodded, pulling a magazine over to see what Minhyun meant. He was going to flip it open but the cover of the magazine already had his attention. He squinted and brought it closer to his face before he gasped. He turned to the male beside him and back to the cover. 

"This. Its you!" He exclaimed and Minhyun nodded. 

"It's me." 

"Wait. You're an actual model?!" 

"Yes and also..." Minhyun picked up a specific magazine and flipped it open to a page where his full body picture was printed on with an article written beside it. 

"What th- you're also a musical actor?" 

"Used to be."

Baekho was in awe and suddenly really nervous. "So... You're a famous person?"

Minhyun blinked before breaking into a small laugh. He shook his head. "No, not really."

Baekho didn't believe him since his face was literally in a magazine. He scanned through a couple of the articles and pursed his lips in amusement. "Young musical star... You had a bright future. Why are you... A rental boyfriend now?" 

Minhyun stared at Baekho who stared at him. It took him a moment before he glanced away. "Stuff happened." 

Baekho pouted and scoffed. "Fine." This was already a big step forward in Baekho's book considering how this was their... "How many times does this make?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Us meeting." 

"Ninth time, I believe," Minhyun replied although he hadn't actually kept count anymore. Baekho hummed and shut the magazines. 

"So." He turned to face Minhyun but froze instead of saying something. Minhyun was sparkling in his eyes and he swore he was seeing things. He wanted to turn away but was stuck in that position. Minhyun caught his stare and stopped as well. They both sat in silence, comfortable or not neither was sure anymore. Minhyun was the first to move and close the distance despite the both of them screaming in their minds. 

"I can't look at you today," Minhyun whispered even though he was gazing directly at Baekho.

"That's a lie."

"You're right. But wanting you isn't a lie." Baekho didn't push or pull Minhyun as their lips met. He was stunned. Their promise going over and over again in their mind. Minhyun moved away when Baekho became unresponsive. 

"Its a lie," Baekho blurted out again. Minhyun stiffened up when he saw the pained look in Baekho's face. 

"It's not." 

"It's a lie because if you really wanted me just as I want you, you wouldn't still have this job," Baekho whispered before he slowly stood up. Minhyun's eyes followed him, surprised that Baekho had just blatantly confess that he wanted Minhyun. 

"But you understand that I need this job to stay afloat." 

"Then it's a lie. We promised, Minhyun. We won't kiss. Why are you breaking it now?" Baekho questioned with his fists clenched. Minhyun gulped. "I have to leave." 

"Wait. Don't go," Minhyun said while getting up as well, knowing he made the wrong move but Baekho was already headed towards the door. 

"I can't stay. If I stay, we will end up breaking our promise," Baekho said firmly, knowing he was about to lose his mind at any moment now. "This was a bad move on both our parts and you need your job. I need... My sanity."

Just as Minhyun was about to say something, his phone buzzed and he glanced over. He was going to ignore it but the name that flashed on the screen made him pause. 

"You see? Your job will always be more important than me." 

With those words, Baekho hurriedly left before he gave into his own desires or disappointment. 

Minhyun was left standing in his living room in confusion and uncertainty. It took him awhile before he finally tapped onto the request and read the message attached to it. 

'Minhyun oppa, I need help. Please. Please don't tell my brother. -Naeun-' 

Minhyun frowned a little. The money cashed in was still from Baekho's account which was why Minhyun had froze when he saw Kang Dongho lit up on his screen. He gripped his phone and gave in. Snatching up his wallet and keys, he left to find for Naeun. 

Baekho took a taxi home and sat in his room, wondering why he said those things. He tried to be honest but this time, it didn't make him feel good or relieved. Instead he had just realised that it was impossible to wish for something more as long as Minhyun kept doing his job. He had to let go. It was either him or Minhyun who had to say it first but it wasn't going to be easy either ways.


	19. One Message

Despite the earlier misstep with the brother, Minhyun was now by the sister and trying to calm her down. Tears had stained her mascara down her cheeks and her outfit had a bit of tear in it so Minhyun placed his coat over her. He didn't dare hug her as a way to comfort her so he could only pat her shoulder as gently as he could muster. 

"What happened?" he asked softly. She sniffled and blew her nose into the handkerchief he had offered her as well. 

"I was... Going to hang out with my f-friends today and this group of guys c-came. They tried to-," she sobbed and choked on her words, rubbing her already tear stained cheeks. Minhyun felt anger then. 

"They attacked you guys?" he asked, trying to stay calm and collected. Anger led him nowhere after all. She nodded and Minhyun breathed in deeply. "Who were they? Do you know? Where was this?" 

"I don't know. They were just waiting outside the karaoke center that we frequent a-and tried to pick us up but we all refused. We managed to run away in the end."

Minhyun bit his lower lip. "Then why call me and not your brother?" 

"Because if he saw me like this, he would throw a fit and probably find them and beat them up," she replied and pulled the coat closer to her body. Minhyun sighed and nodded. That was true. Baekho would most likely do that. "I couldn't think of anyone else I could trust. My friends were all afraid too but they have boyfriends to lean on. I..." 

Minhyun understood her predicament now and why she chose to call him even if she had to pay for it. He felt bad. Horrible. He wished she had just called him as a friend instead of using the application. He would have come too. He gently patted her back. "I'll send you home." 

She looked at him with wild eyes and shook her head. "No, please don't. Not when I still look like this. C-could you send me to a hotel or some other place where I can clean up first?" 

"Me? Bring you to a hotel?" Minhyun was a little bewildered by the suggestion. There was no way he was going to step into a hotel with her while she looked like that. People might think he was the cause of it. He frowned and sighed. "I'll bring you to my place then. If you trust me enough." 

She nodded and although Minhyun would very much prefer to bring her straight home, decided to respect her decision. 

###

He stared at his phone and bit his lower lip. He should call Baekho, shouldn't he? Tell him to come get his sister. Wait. How did Baekho even go home? Did he take the taxi? No, Minhyun, Baekho is a grown up. He can take care of himself... Right? 

"Minhyun oppa?" 

Minhyun flinched and turned to find Naeun in his sweater and the smallest size pants he could find for her. "Ah... You're done. How are you feeling?"

She sat down on the couch and smiled, looking much calmer than before. "Much better. Thank you for letting me use your shower." 

"No problem. Ready to go home now?" He asked but she seemed reluctant to leave as she grabbed a pillow to hug and curl up instead. 

"Can't I stay here for the night?" she asked and Minhyun stiffened. 

"No, you shouldn't. You'll make Baekho worried if you don't go back," He said, knowing how much the other truly cares for his sister even if he was too stubborn to say it out. 

"But I'm scared of how he will react if he found out." 

Minhyun rubbed his hands and sighed. "Naeun.. Your brother and I..." 

"The one he likes is you, right? I know. I'm not trying to make any advances on you. I just don't want to worry him if he saw me all teary eyed and stuff. If he tells my parents, they might ask me to go back and I don't want that," she cut in and Minhyun froze, eyes going wide. 

"I'm sorry... What did you just say?" 

"Huh? I don't want to worry?" 

"No. Before that." 

"That he likes you?" 

"You... You knew?" 

"Well, he was agonising over a hangout with some supermodel and uh... There's practically no one else I could think of except you and judging by the magazines on the table, you are a supermodel, aren't you?" 

Minhyun had forgotten about the magazines and hurriedly tried to keep them but Naeun snatched one up. 

"Did you quit?" she asked and he shut his eyes, biting his lips as he forced himself to sit down on the couch. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Private life and work is two different things, right?" 

"I... I'm really sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. But I don't see my brother around so... What happened with the date?" she questioned, making herself comfortable on his couch. 

"I messed up..."

"You're not gonna date him?" 

"Huh?" 

"I mean, I know your job doesn't allow you to actually date but if you went back to being a model... You wouldn't need the rental job." 

Minhyun stared at Naeun who just flipped through the magazine before she slowly glanced up at him. 

"Oppa?" 

"Uh... Well. I did think about that," He blurted out and went back to fiddling with his fingers. She sat up and grinned. 

"So you'll really date him then? My mum is like crazy worried that my brother will end up single forever but if someone like you is with him, we won't have to worry about a thing." 

"Wait. I haven't said I would," Minhyun gasped. "It's not that easy...."

Naeun sighed and leaned back again. "Is it really because of the job? What's stopping you?" 

Minhyun knew. He knew what was stopping him from quitting this job and running to Baekho's side. He knew but he also knew to do those things, he needed to step up for himself and that wasn't easy. He could go without Baekho even if the other made him feel like he could be a better version of himself. He could live without him. He has and had. So would he really want to risk everything he had now for one person?


	20. 1am

Baekho waited and stared at the door uneasily. It was 1am now but there was still no sign of his sister. He texted her again, just asking her to inform him if he was alright. Something to ease his worries a little. If she was staying out with a friend tonight or something. He groaned and ran his hand over his hair worriedly. He frowned and sighed. What if his sister goes missing? He won't be able to take this. His life was in such turmoil right now. Everything would have been simpler if he had just shut Minhyun out that very first day. He would have one less large problem to deal with.

He didn't have any of Naeun's friends' numbers so he couldn't contact any of them. He decided to call her but she didn't pick up. Worried, he grabbed his wallet and left to try to find her.

###

Naeun pouted at the sight of her phone vibrating like mad from all her brother's texts and calls. Minhyun had allowed her to stay the night and take the bed too while he settled for the couch. He came out from the bathroom, ruffling his hair with the towel when he noticed Naeun.

"What's the matter?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"It's just my brother. He's still texting me."

"Well... He does worry for you," Minhyun said softly. He knew that for sure even if it was drunk Baekho talking.

"I know."

"Then why are you being so stubborn about this?" Minhyun sighed, wondering if that was like some shared family trait.

"It's just... We keep arguing, you know. It's really tiring too. I don't hate my brother but... If you keep arguing with someone, gradually you'll just... Drift away," she said tiredly and Minhyun understood where she came from. He had seen it for himself twice. Their tempers clashed as if it was the world war and it could become emotionally taxing.

"Well, just leave him a text or something. So he won't have to worry that much. I'll drop you home tomorrow."

"Thank you, oppa."

"Sleep well," He said with a thin smile and turned the lights off for her before closing the door. He sat on his couch and noticed he had a message too. He pulled it over and raised a brow.

'I know this must be crazy coming from me now but have you see my sister? She hasn't respond to any of my texts or calls'

Minhyun pursed his lips. He thought Baekho wouldn't want anything to do with him after what happened earlier but he also knew Baekho just cared too much about his sister and he probably had no one else to ask.

'She's safe.'

He didn't think his reply would warrant an immediate phone call but he picked it up anyways. 

"How would you know that? Where is she?" Baekho interrogated him immediately.

"She's asleep in my room now."

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm coming over to get her now. Don't you dare do anything to her!"

"Wait, Baekho. I think it's best you let her rest tonight," Minhyun said quickly, hoping Baekho would listen to him but knowing how stubborn he was too, it was rather impossible.

"She's my sister and I don't like the thought of her staying at your place."

That felt like a stab in Minhyun's chest. "Don't you trust me? I'm not going to do anything to her, not when the one I'm interested in isn't her."

There was a pause followed by the end of the phone call. He pursed his lips. He already screwed things up between them after all. What was a little more?

Baekho did show up 10 minutes after the call was cut which was roughly the time needed for a taxi to drive over to his place. Minhyun opened the door but not fully, stopping Baekho from barging into his house. The shorter male frowned and tried to push his way in but Minhyun held his ground. 

"Minhyun, that's my sister! Let me in," He scoffed and Minhyun shook his head. 

"Not until you calm down and have a clear head about the current situation. She has her reasons for not wanting to go home, Baekho. You are one of them," Minhyun spoke firmly although all he wanted to do then was just hug Baekho close and apologise over and over again for his earlier slip up until the other accepted it but right now, the larger main issue wasn't their relationship. Baekho breathed in and walked circles outside Minhyun's apartment, trying his best to contain his emotions. He really cared a lot about Naeun since she was his only sibling and it also didn't help that she was female and also liked Minhyun enough to keep requesting him. So many thoughts crossed his mind when he found out that she was at his place, none that he liked because some included jealousy and he knew he shouldn't be after what he had said earlier today. He looked at the concerned looking male and let out his breath. 

"Okay. Can I see her? Is she... Okay?" Baekho asked nervously as he tried to keep his tone low and steady. Minhyun nodded and inched the door open a little more. 

"She's okay. She's asleep now," He said after having checked on her earlier to find her curled up in his bed and snoring away. "You can peek inside but try not to wake her up. She's had a bad day."

Baekho bit his lower lip and nodded as Minhyun allowed him in. He rushed over to his room and opened the door by a creak, poking his head inside just to be sure his sister was sound asleep and safe. She was and he let out a relieved sigh before closing the door. He turned around and flinched since Minhyun was right behind him. Too close for comfort. 

"Baekho... Can we talk?" Minhyun asked while stepping away from him.


	21. 10 Sunday

"I don't know, Minhyun. Can we?" Baekho barked back despite trying to keep his voice down. Minhyun winced from his tone and took another step backwards.

"I'm really sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to break our promise," Minhyun said while fiddling with his fingers and staring down at the ground with a hurt look. Baekho felt bad, he still did. It was barely just moments ago that they were laughing together and then they bickered and now this. He hadn't had time to recover yet. 

"But there's nothing we can do if you're not going to quit your job," Baekho replied softly. "I already said it... I do want you and we both know staying friends won't work if we can't even keep our hands to ourselves." 

Minhyun gritted his teeth. The question he had asked himself earlier suddenly seemed to stupid. Of course, he would throw everything away just to be with Baekho. Why? He didn't even know why or what makes Baekho so special that he was willing to ruin his life for him. Or maybe he did know... "I want you too."

Baekho sighed. "What else is there to talk about? We can't progress like this." 

"We can. If you'll give me this chance, I'll do it right. Your sister paid with your card so technically this is a date. For you... With me. So... Will you go on this date with me?" 

Baekho was stunned. "Naeun did what?" 

"She used the application to call for me instead of messaging me personally. So it's been paid for... I know how this seems but I can't do anything about it either and I don't want your money to go to waste so... If you would please." 

Baekho wanted to get mad. He really did but Minhyun and him were both at a standstill at this point. Getting angry wouldn't make him quit his job. Getting angry wouldn't get him his money back. Getting angry won't get him Minhyun. He sighed and nodded. "I'll go on the date." 

Minhyun let out a small relieved cry and smiled. "Thank you. Tomorrow-" 

"Ten o'clock?" 

Minhyun nodded and Baekho nodded as well.

It was a date.

###

"Aww. I can't come with you?" Naeun whined as Minhyun dropped her home. Baekho stood outside the car door since he had come home last night to sleep instead of staying the night at Minhyun's place. Only because he didn't want them to accidentally do something and neither did Minhyun. He was going to do it right this time. He hoped. 

"No. You've stayed out enough. Make sure to keep the door locked and don't invite any unnecessary people over. And make sure-" 

"Geez, brother. When did you become such a mother? Just leave already. Time is ticking," Naeun snapped at him and literally shoved him into Minhyun's car. Baekho groaned but got in anyways, making sure his sister entered the apartment before allowing Minhyun to drive away. The ride was... As usual, quiet except for the GPS speaking once in awhile. They reached a park after a few minutes drive and Minhyun was a little confused as to why Baekho wanted to come here on such a bright windy day too. They got down after he found a parking and Baekho motioned him to follow. They walked side by side along the pathway towards the center of the park where several others had gathered as well to fly kites. Minhyun stared upwards, distracted by the colorful papers fluttering in the air. It wasn't long before he looked down and Baekho stood in front of him with a kite in his hands as well. He blinked, a little confused. 

"Hey, let's fly a kite," Baekho said in an innocent tone. Minhyun smiled and nodded, taking the kite from his hands. 

"I'll run," He said and Baekho beamed. Minhyun's heart fluttered at the sight of it. He wished he could keep that smile on his face forever but he knew better so he was going to cherish it while it lasted. He started running, following the wind. He let it go and it soared as Baekho started to pull the string so it'll go higher. Minhyun moved backwards, watching it fly and join the others in the sky. He went back to Baekho and chuckled. "Let's make it go higher than the others!" 

"You bet I would," Baekho replied with a smirk. Minhyun didn't know what they were doing, using their time up with flying a kite instead of talking or doing something else but if this was what Baekho wanted, then he could only oblige. 

"Uwah! It's gonna crash into the other kite," Minhyun squeaked when he realised their kite was about to bump another's. Baekho gasped and started to pull the kite down. Minhyun grasped the string to help as well. They laughed, they ran until the kite fell back onto the ground. Minhyun picked it up and expected to see Baekho but was startled when the other wasn't there. 

"Where are you looking at? I'm over here," Baekho said and Minhyun spun around. 

"Oh! When did you-" 

"It's almost an hour," Baekho said in a distant tone while looking at the kite, avoiding Minhyun's gaze. Minhyun stiffened. 

"Baekho, I-" 

"It's okay. I was the one who wanted to come here," Baekho replied him with a small smile. "I had fun." 

"But-" 

Is this enough? For you?

"Minhyun-" 

Minhyun embraced Baekho tightly, knowing every minute counted right now. He shouldn't hold back anymore. He should be honest. To the one person who actually cares about him for who he is. "Just let me talk first. I like you ever since you opened the door that very first day. I was really excited, thinking that I would finally get to go on a date with someone who was my type. I don't dislike Naeun or anything like that but every time she requested for me, I would be happy to come over because I get to meet you too. When I learned about your financial issues, I was torn between finding you as a friend personally and being a stickler for rules but..."


	22. 2 Minutes

"...but I was afraid it wasn't going to work out. Being friends with you and being around you would only make me want more." Minhyun glanced at his watch. 2 minutes left. Make this count, Minhyun. "I'm not asking you to wait for me but if you can, I promise I'll come back to you. I promise I'll make this right. I promise it'll be different this time."

Baekho lifted his hands and pulled Minhyun close.

"I'll wait but don't break your promise this time."

Minhyun felt his heart ache. He moved back and Baekho smiled, tiptoeing a little. Minhyun chuckled and kissed him. Baekho held onto Minhyun, not wanting to let go because it felt like everything would go awry if he did yet they didn't have a choice as Minhyun's watch started to beep. They pulled away, both cheeks flushed. 

"Guess time's up, huh," Baekho said softly. Minhyun didn't want it to end like this or at all but he held Baekho's hand. 

"I'll drop you back home," He said and Baekho sighed, nodding. They held hands back to the car after returning the kite. 

"So... What is it that you plan on doing?" Baekho asked, silently hoping Minhyun would give him a concrete answer but it wasn't that easy. 

"I'll tell you after." 

Baekho fell silent after a little nod. He just had to wait, he guessed. Not like he was going anywhere. 

###

But that didn't mean he expected Minhyun to totally disappear for a whole week without a single sound. He tried to text the other but there was no reply. Even his face on the application had disappeared, making it seem as though he never existed there in the first place. He didn't want to call and seem so needy for attention either but it didn't help with his insecurities and how Minhyun felt even more out of reach than before. He sipped his drink slowly while staring at his phone as if that would conjure up a reply. 

"Brother?" 

"Ah... Naeun. Yeah, what's up?" 

"I was wondering if we could go back home this weekend. Mum and dad are asking us to come back to visit and I have a short break next week," she said while taking a seat beside him. Ever since that day, their arguments had lessened. Baekho wasn't sure what Minhyun had said or done to Naeun but she was more mellow and tried to be on her best behavior. She still wouldn't tell him why she was at Minhyun's though but he guessed as long as she was alright, he wouldn't pry anymore. 

"I'll see if I can take a break from work too," He replied with a tired smile. She tilted her head. 

"Ah... Minhyun also asked if you want anything from Milan." 

That was when Baekho froze. He looked at her with bewildered eyes. So Minhyun was real after all. He had almost started to think that he had imagined him up all along. "Milan?" 

"Yeah. He's at Milan now. He's coming back in a few days." 

"What is he doing in Milan?! He didn't tell me he was going all the way there!" Baekho hissed, suddenly irritated that Minhyun had the nerve to text his sister but not him. Naeun chuckled to Baekho's confusion. 

"Thing is he actually lost his phone and he was only able to retrieve my number, not yours. I told him I could give it to you but he said he will ask for it when he sees you again." 

"What..." Baekho pursed his lips. 

"Are you... Jealous?" Naeun cooed and Baekho turned bright red. 

"N-no! That guy can go and disappear for however long he wants. I don't care," Baekho scowled and hid his face behind a pillow. His sister laughed and patted his shoulder. 

"So want anything?" 

"I'll text him myself," Baekho blurted out and she shrugged. 

"Okay. I'll send you his new number." 

###

'I want you.'

###

Fast forward to the next two days, Baekho somehow found himself sitting at a rectangle table in a pizzeria with Jonghyun, Aron and Ren. His friend had invited him out but didn't expect the other two to be there but then again, Jonghyun and Aron were friends so it shouldn't be surprising to him. He sipped his drink quietly as they chatted away. 

"So... I heard you and Minhyun are kind of involved," Ren spoke up and nudged Baekho who snapped his head up with a surprised look. 

"What... H-he told you?" Baekho stuttered, cursing himself silently for being like this at the mention of Minhyun. 

"Sort of. He told me that he would go back to modelling after all. Do you know how long I've been trying to convince him to drop that rental job? So, what's the deet? Are you two dating?" Ren probed and Baekho breathed in before shaking his head. 

"No... I just... Just gave him the push he needed I guess." 

"But wow. Who would have thought he would go all the way to Milan for his comeback?" Aron chimed in. Baekho chuckled nervously, wishing the conversation wasn't about Minhyun. It made him unintentionally miss Minhyun. He knew he didn't have to wait for a guy like him but he wanted to. He swirled his drink with a downcast look and Jonghyun noticed his little change. 

"Um... Didn't you say you were going to fetch him tomorrow, Aron?" Jonghyun asked. 

"Hmm? Yeah. Cause Ren doesn't have a car and he will be back by the time my work is over." 

Baekho lit up a little, hearing that Minhyun would be back tomorrow. 

"Do you want to go along, Baekho?" Jonghyun asked with a smile. 

"Eh? Me?" Baekho blurted out. 

"Oooh. You should. I'm sure he would be happy to see you again too," Ren chirped and Baekho smiled sheepishly. He nodded. 

"Yeah... I'll go." He could only hope Minhyun kept his promise too or else he wouldn't know what all his mixed emotions were for. He knew he should be glad that the other was finally making a move to be with him but part of him felt guilty too. As if he had forced Minhyun to move from his comfort spot just for him. Baekho never intended for that. He just wanted them to be able to love without a hitch.


	23. 90 Degrees

Tall, statuesque body.

Sharp features from his eyes to his jawline.

It wasn't really that difficult to spot him from within the crowd.

Baekho lifted his hand up and waved, trying to get his attention and as if there was a magnet pulling them together, Minhyun's eyes met his. Within seconds, the other had attacked him with a hug. His luggage almost forgotten as it trailed behind him. 

"You're here!" Minhyun exclaimed in the happiest tone Baekho had ever heard from him before. It made his chest flutter with butterflies to hear Minhyun sound so happy just from meeting him again. 

"Uh... Yeah. You're crushing me," He choked out jokingly and Minhyun immediately let go of him, taking hold of his luggage again. His smile could reach his ears as he stared at Baekho intensely, causing the other to blush madly. It had only been a week and a few days since they've seen each other so... 

"When did you become so much more handsome?" Baekho's unfiltered thoughts slipped out from his lips and Minhyun turned beet red as well. 

"Hua... What?" 

"Ah! F-forget I asked! It must be the hair! That's right. I've never seen you with such light brown hair before. Ahahah," Baekho chuckled awkwardly and hurriedly turned away before he said anything even more embarrassing. Minhyun gripped Baekho's hand and beamed. 

"Thank you for being here." 

"Y-your friends invited m-me," Baekho scoffed, trying to act nonchalant even though his heart was going mad. He clutched his chest and made a flat look, forcing himself to stop grinning like a hopeless fool in love. Or maybe he is. 

"I'll thank them too." 

Minhyun leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Baekho flinched and pushed Minhyun away from him, scoffing again. "You... The promise still holds!" 

Minhyun gasped. "Even if I'm already not working as a rental boyfriend?" 

"W-well, it's not like you have confessed to me yet," Baekho grumbled and pulled his hand away to cross his arms. Minhyun pursed his lips as they reached Aron's car where his two friends stood by. 

"Hey, Minhyun. Welcome back," Ren said cheerfully and they exchanged a hug. 

"I'm back," Minhyun replied with a bright smile. 

"I'll help you with that," Aron said, taking the luggage from Minhyun who thanked him. Baekho still sulked as he entered the car and Ren raised a brow at him. 

"Are you two already arguing?" he asked with a laugh. Minhyun sighed and shook his head. 

"Just some loose ends we need to clear up." 

###

"Oppa! You're back!" Naeun greeted Minhyun gleefully as the tall male entered Baekho's apartment. What might he be doing there, you ask? Baekho invited him for dinner after they had dropped his luggage back at his apartment. 

"I'm back," He said and she hugged him tightly. Minhyun let out an awkward chuckle and Baekho peeled her away. 

"Don't get so close to him," He hissed and Naeun wriggled her brows at her brother. 

"Why? You jealous?" she teased him and hugged Minhyun's arm. Baekho growled and pouted, glaring at Minhyun who just shrugged innocently. "Oppa, did you buy it for me?" 

"Yes, I did. Here you go," Minhyun said while handing Naeun the bag of snacks and chocolates in his hand. She squealed and took it, bowing a 90 degrees. 

"Thank you so much." 

"What? You made him buy stuff for you?" Baekho snapped and Naeun stuck her tongue out at him before running into the kitchen to put it aside. 

"It's alright, Baekho. I offered to get things for her."

Baekho groaned and put his arms on his hips. "Don't spoil my sister, Hwang Minhyun. I'm blaming you if she becomes more spoiled than she already is."

"Yes, yes," He replied and leaned closer. Baekho froze since they were just inches away. Why the hell does a guy even have such a flowery scent? "I got something for you too." 

"Huh?" Minhyun took Baekho's hand and stood up straight again. He placed a little tiger plush doll key chain on his hand and smiled. Baekho was a little stunned as he stared at the key chain. "You... You didn't have to." 

Despite saying that, he was actually really happy that Minhyun even got something for him. Minhyun leaned closer again until his lips were beside Baekho's ear. "I'll give you your other gift later." 

Baekho turned bright red as he smacked Minhyun on the shoulder. "Yah! How dare you tease me." 

Naeun smiled at the sight of the two of them laughing at each other. She was glad Baekho seemed much happier now that Minhyun was back. Her brother being mopey was quite the hassle to deal with after all. 

"Oh. Naeun, I also got this one for you." He placed a cat version key chain onto her hand as she joined them again. She beamed. 

"Thank you, oppa."

"What about yourself?" Baekho asked and Minhyun pulled out his wallet. A fox key chain hung on its keyring. "Hah. That definitely suits you." 

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "It's like a family of cats." 

Baekho stiffened and a blush crept up his cheeks. "What cat? F-foxes aren't cats." 

Naeun could tell when her brother is joking or embarrassed and right now she was just super amused by his embarrassment. Minhyun smiled and held his hand out to the both of them. 

"Well, shall we go for dinner?" He asked politely. Naeun beamed and held his hand. 

"Yes please." 

Baekho rolled his eyes and grabbed Minhyun's hand, pulling them both out instead. 

"My brother really is different around you," she whispered to Minhyun. 

"How so?" 

"For starters, he's blushing a lot. Like look at his ears. And he's trying not to smile but you can see that he is. I'm really glad I requested for you when you were still working as a rental boyfriend. I won't ever regret it," she said with a gentle smile that reminded Minhyun of Baekho. They were siblings after all. He returned the smile. 

"I won't regret accepting it either."


	24. One Swing

Dinner went much better than the first dinner they ever had together. It was filled with laughter and snickers instead of yelling and distraught. Minhyun felt at home somehow with the two siblings despite only having met them lesser times than he had hung out with Ren. They just made him feel welcomed and accepted. Now that they didn't have to navigate awkwardly around his previous job. It was refreshing and frankly, something Minhyun had always wanted. To be open and to be himself. Being a rental boyfriend in the past couple years had morphed him into this silent, go with the flow man but just a few meetings and slight arguments with Baekho had made him realise that he didn't have to be that person.

Minhyun snuck his hand over to Baekho's under the table, making him freeze slightly. Baekho scoffed and held it back, cheeks tinted pink. Naeun kept rambling on about something until they gradually finished eating. They got up, parting their hands as Minhyun sent them home but Baekho didn't get down the car. Not yet. There was something else that had to be done first. 

"Naeun, why don't you head up first?" Minhyun asked when he realised Baekho's hands were held tightly together on his lap instead of making a move for the door. Naeun glanced at her brother and smirked. 

"No problem. Have fun, you two. Don't come back too late, brother," she said with a light hearted tone and Baekho coughed. 

"Be careful going up," He muttered as she left the car, making sure she entered the apartment building safely first. Baekho stiffened once he realised it was just them. What was he supposed to say? He gripped his pants and breathed in, turning his head over to find Minhyun looking down. 

"Your hands are so cute," the other blurted out and Baekho laughed nervously. He looked at his own hands and curled them a little. 

"I guess you are just as nervous about this as me," Baekho said softly and Minhyun let out a little hum. He placed his hand on Baekho's, making him flinch a little before he held Minhyun's hand in return. 

"Of course I am."

"You don't look like you are," Baekho grumbled. 

"Because you're here. I'm relieved that you came to the airport. I was thinking of a lot of ways to apologise to you for not talking to you for a whole week and disappearing on you like that. I didn't mean to make things awkward," Minhyun replied apologetically. 

"Yeah, yeah. Blame my stupid forgiving ass to come get you, right?" he huffed. Minhyun leaned over. Baekho shifted back instinctively and stared at Minhyun with wide eyes. 

"Thank you, Baekho, for forgiving me."

"Then give me my other gift already," Baekho scowled and grabbed Minhyun's collar, crashing their lips together. Minhyun smiled behind the kiss and leaned forward even more. He pulled away and chuckled. 

"Who is breaking the promise now?" Minhyun asked teasingly and Baekho squished his cheeks. 

"Then you better confess right now or I'm going to leave," Baekho scoffed. Minhyun managed to pull his face away as he lowered the hand brake and shifted gears. He started driving to Baekho's confusion. "Hey. You can't just drive away like this." 

"You want me to confess to you in the car?" Minhyun chuckled and Baekho pursed his lips. He didn't really care at this point. Minhyun was back and they were free to date. He didn't care about romantic sceneries or the such. He just wanted Minhyun to confess already. Get together. Then they can have as much romantic moments as they want together. 

"As long as you're not bailing on me again," Baekho mumbled and folded his arms. 

"I didn't go all the way to Milan and back here just to bail on you. Have a little faith in me." 

"When I know nothing about you? Talk about faith, Minhyun. Just keep talking," Baekho grumbled again and Minhyun chuckled lightly. 

"I don't know much about you too, to be fair." 

The realisation hit them both as quick as their minds could process it. "Wait, wait. Are we really going to be doing this when we barely know each other?" 

"I'll blame our bodies for being so compatible and our starkingly different personalities for clicking," Minhyun replied nonchalantly as he parked his car beside the park which had a pond encircled within it. He got down and Baekho followed him. Baekho took his hand this time as Minhyun led the way. "You said you know nothing about me but... I think you will try to know more, won't you?" 

Baekho pursed his lips and shrugged. "Should I? Do I have a reason to?" 

Minhyun laughed as they made their ways to the swings, taking a seat respectively. They swung, allowing the creaks to fill the short silence. "Kang Dongho." 

"Yeah?" 

"I like you!" Minhyun yelled into the air and Baekho turned red. He squeaked and glanced around nervously but the park was empty. "Will you go out with me?!" 

"Keep your voice down!" Baekho hissed and covered his face, the swing swinging to a stop as his feet caught hold of the ground. Minhyun laughed heartily and swung harder. 

"Why? There's no one here now. It feels great to be able to say how I feel without having to hold back," Minhyun sighed. 

"Ugh..." Baekho rubbed his neck shyly and peeked at Minhyun who was sparkling. He looked so happy that Baekho wondered what was it about himself that could make someone like Minhyun be this happy. "I'll go out with you." 

"What was that?" Minhyun asked since he couldn't hear Baekho with how fast he was going. He slowed down and Baekho got up, clutching the chain to make it halt. He pulled Minhyun up from the swing and kissed him. Minhyun yelped a little out of surprise but stumbled forward into Baekho's arms, wrapping his own tightly around the other to deepen the kiss. They parted and Minhyun giggled, stepping away from the swing that was still moving due to momentum. 

"I said I'll go out with you, Hwang Minhyun."


	25. Second Time

Baekho sat up, a little blurry. He frowned and yawned, rubbing his neck but stopped when he felt little bumps over it. He turned his head and froze. Beside him was a sleeping male that he recognised for sure. He looked back at himself, naked with a blanket covering him. Memories from the previous night started to flood back in as his cheeks burned.

They had gone over to Minhyun's house after he had agreed to date Minhyun and left a message for Naeuen that he would probably be out all night too. Though he was already expecting it the moment the door shut behind them but he wasn't quite expecting himself to be the one taking charge. Maybe it was to make up for all the other times he had held back or maybe Minhyun just made him go crazy with that luscious hair and luminous face that seemed to sparkle as if Baekho was actually seeing him clearly for the first time. He caught the tall male in a dominating kiss that led them falling onto the couch. He furiously pressed his lips and hips against Minhyun as if to show him how much he craved the other's body like never before. Minhyun was startled but decided to go with the flow. After all, he did like Baekho. Fingers tangled the dark curls as their lips slid against one another's. They pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes eager. 

"Let's go to the room," Minhyun said and Baekho felt his breath hitch before he nodded. He carried Minhyun up and stumbled towards the direction of his room. "Wow-" 

The taller male laughed a little while kissing Baekho's face. When they made it to the bed, he was set down gently but Minhyun didn't rest as he held Baekho's collar and pulled him down onto the bed, rolling him over so now he was on top. His eyes shone like a predator eyeing it's prey before he captured Baekho's lips in searing kisses, hands travelling around and under Baekho's shirt as he slid the fabric up. Baekho tugged at his shirt as well, a little annoyed that Minhyun still had his outer coat intact. Minhyun broke the kiss and took off his coat, sliding it onto the bed before lifting his arms along with his shirt. Baekho's eyes widened at the sight of pale firm muscles exposing themselves. He broke out from his trance and pulled his shirt off as well. Minhyun gasped softly when he finally caught sight of Baekho's body. 

"Oh wow," He muttered and Baekho raised a brow. "You go to the gym, don't you?" 

"When I am free," He replied, taking notice of how twinkly Minhyun's eyes were. It made him a little embarrassed though to be stared at. "Um... Stop looking at me." 

"Why not? You're very hot even though you hide behind oversized sweaters and jackets," Minhyun said honestly and ran his hands down Baekho's muscles to confirm his own suspicions. Baekho stiffened a little from the cold touches that were the opposite of his heated skin. "I didn't know you have tattoos on your body too." 

"Hmmm... Yeah."

Minhyun was admiring Baekho like an art piece and it only made him even more shy as he hid his face behind his hand. Minhyun giggled a little. "Wait here." 

Baekho peeked through his fingers as he felt the weight missing. Minhyun made his way to his drawers and started searching them. "What are you looking for?" 

"Lube and condom. I'm sure I have them here somewhere," He replied as Baekho scooted up onto the bed higher while removing his pants. 

"You keep them in your drawers?" Baekho asked just to fill up the emptiness and Minhyun nodded. 

"Aha. Here we go," Minhyun said and turned back to Baekho, eyes freezing at the sight of thighs, ass and legs as he was posed on his bed like a French girl ready to be sketched. Baekho flinched a little from Minhyun's intense stare. "Uh... I knew you had a good body but this is beyond my comprehension." 

Baekho laughed. "Are you complimenting me?" Minhyun smiled and nodded, placing the items down before crawling back up onto the bed. His eyes devouring the sight before him hungrily before his hands joined it. Baekho bit his lower lip as Minhyun felt his chest, hands brushing against his nipples before going lower all the way to his hips and rubbing circles there. 

"You don't mind if I take charge, do you?" Minhyun asked first just in case the other suddenly decided to chicken out midway instead. Baekho was a little confused and blinked a couple of times before Minhyun's hands shifted backwards, cupping Baekho's butt cheeks in his hands and giving them a little squeeze. Oh heavens. 

"O-oh," Baekho squeaked, cheeks becoming deep crimson. "Guess not. Now I wish I was drunk. This is going to be embarrassing." 

Minhyun chuckled and kissed Baekho's lips. "But I want you to remember this." He placed his thumb on his chin and lowered his jaw so he could deepen their kiss in a slow sensual pace. Baekho whined softly into the kiss, hands reaching up and over his neck. His other hand reached low, palming Baekho and causing the other to jolt from surprise. He moaned into the kiss a little, pulling Minhyun closer to him as his hips bucked upwards to feel more. Even though this was only the second time Minhyun was touching him, somehow his body knew exactly how to react to him. Melting into his touches and before he knew it, he was already asking for more. One leg hitched around Minhyun's waist to pull him closer and hands clutching onto the bare back. He pulled away and groaned, throwing his head back a little as Minhyun tackled his neck and Adams apple. 

"I want more, Minhyun," Baekho said, the memories of their night in the car suddenly resurfacing. He knew Minhyun could give him more pleasure than that. As long as he gave in. 

"I hear you."


	26. 3 A Crowd

The bed creaked a little under their weight as Minhyun had slid in two lubricated fingers inside Baekho. The other couldn't stop quivering and writhing under him as the sensation was rather new to him.

"Tell me when I find your good spot," Minhyun whispered into his ear before biting down on it, tongue flicking a little as Baekho whined from how sensitive he was. His ass clamped down on his fingers as they both tried to find the right angle.

"Can't you just do it already?" Baekho asked, giving Minhyun a sense of deja vu as that was similar to what Baekho had said to him before in the car. His impatience peaked whenever he felt the tingling sensation in his lower half, underwear stretched thin and damp. Minhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek, wiping away his drool a little with his free thumb.

"No. What if I just make you cum from my fingers? How does that sound?" Minhyun teased as he nibbled on his lower lip. Baekho groaned and twisted his hips a little to try to find his good spot too. 

"Not exhilarating. That's what," Baekho barked back and Minhyun hummed but he thought otherwise. Baekho's glistening sweaty skin that shuddered under his touch alone was intriguing. How the pink seemed to pulse constantly around his cheeks too. He smirked and decided to insert a third finger, immediately getting a reaction from Baekho who jolted, leg crushing around his waist tighter. "Fu-" 

"I think my fingers are plenty enough for you. Three is a crowd after all," Minhyun chuckled and kissed the moaning male, enjoying every little reaction that he could pull out from Baekho. "I don't think anyone has ever made me feel like this before." 

"Like what?" Baekho whimpered. 

"So excited just to touch you. Even if it's just a little more or a little different. I want to see all that you have to offer, Baekho." 

Baekho breathed in deeply and placed a hand on Minhyun's cheek. "Don't be selfish. I want to see all of you too." 

Minhyun giggled and kissed his palm. "You will. We have time, don't we?" 

Baekho pursed his lips and nodded. "That is if you don't get bored of this regular white collar worker." 

A twist of his fingers and Baekho was groaning again, hips pushing down to get more of the feeling. Minhyun hummed in amusement. "No, I don't think I'll get bored of you any time soon." He pulled his fingers out but not fully as he started thrusting them in a slow motion. Baekho's chest started thumping loudly as his body felt a different sense of euphoria and pleasure from every thrust. His sanity slipping from the cusp of his mind. 

"Nghh- Minhyun," He cried out feeling his member twitch and leaked, making a mess within the underwear. "N-no! You're going to make me c-cum." 

"Go on."

"N-no. No. I want you. I want to feel you, not your fingers," Baekho groaned even though his hips were vigorously returning every movement. Minhyun grinned and lowered his head a little to bite down on Baekho's shoulder, leaving his marks on the male who became a crying moaning mess. His tongue cooled every searing bite before he dropped light comforting kisses in then as well. "M-Minhyun." 

"Shh... You're going to let the whole neighborhood hear you," Minhyun giggled as he kissed Baekho who could barely focus as his lips sloppily returned the kisses. The vibrations from his throat travelled over to Minhyun's lips as he could almost feel every moan that escaped his throat. It made Minhyun excited as he started to move his fingers in a slightly twisted position. He found the right spot and soon, Baekho was clutching onto him, drawing red marks against his back while crying for more. 

"Fuck," Baekho cursed out when he actually ejaculated, body trembling from the pleasure as his member shot out the white fluids that gathered within his underwear and leaked a little from the sides. Minhyun bit his lower lip as Baekho had sunk his nails deep into his back. He stopped his hand movements and slowly pulled them out with a light pop sound. Baekho panted heavily and Minhyun gently removed his hands from his back, peeling off the condom around his fingers and making sure to knot it up the other way around.

"You didn't need me. You could do that just fine from my fingers alone," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho pouted.

"Look at the mess I made," He whined as he lifted his underwear but lowered it again since it felt weird to see it stained white. It was almost shameful. He noticed Minhyun's own bulge though and glanced up at the male who didn't seem too bothered by it as he was already pulling out toilet paper from the roll he had set aside earlier too. "Minhyun, can I help you with that?"

Minhyun turned back to Baekho and noticed that he was pointing straight towards his hips. Minhyun smiled sheepishly. "Well... There really is no need. I don't feel li-"

Baekho sat up and placed his hands on his thighs. Minhyun stiffened immediately. "Why not? You just did that to me and yet you're not allowing me to do anything to you? That's not fair!"

Minhyun sighed and held Baekho's hands. "Look. I don't want to rush things with you. If we do it all the way now, you might get hurt."

"Excuses," Baekho scoffed and Minhyun raised his brows. His lips tugged upwards though as he gently touched Baekho's lips. 

"Then what if you pleasure me with this smart mouth of yours?" Minhyun cooed while giving Baekho's lips a little tug. "I'm sure it'll make me feel just as good as doing it all the way." 

Baekho's eyes widened as he gulped and glanced at Minhyun's bulge again. He wasn't even out from his pants yet but he could already see the shape of it trying to burst through the fabric. "You want me to blow you?" 

"I'm giving you a choice."


	27. One After Another

Baekho rubbed his jaw a little at his memories of last night coming back. He hadn't blown Minhyun since he wasn't ready for that kind of progress and Minhyun didn't push him either so they just settled with his hand instead. He glanced at the sleeping male and smiled, feeling relief finally wash over him now that they were actually able to be together. No more stupid excuses and hopefully arguments at this point. It was unavoidable at times but Baekho knew they just had to pay more attention now more than ever. Learn how each other was and adapt. As long as two hands were clapping, they could make this work. He laid down again but Minhyun opened his eyes, looking tired. He smiled at Baekho and closed his eyes again, causing his heart to race a little. Minhyun looked ethereal even when he was worn out, like a sleeping angel. It made Baekho scoot a little closer to him, wanting to be close with the man that he had somehow fallen for without even realising. Maybe Minhyun really was an angel but Baekho knew that would make things awkward then. An angel with a human. How would that work?

"Are you staring?" Minhyun mumbled as an arm reached over and lazily wrapped itself around Baekho's waist. He hummed and decided to hug Minhyun as well, pulling the lanky body closer as he placed gentle kisses on his exposed neck that didn't have a single blemish or bite on it.

"A little," Baekho replied. He glanced up at Minhyun who snuggled closer until his head was touching his chest. "What do you want to do today?" 

Minhyun kissed the top of his head and hummed. "Laze around? I did just come back from Milan not too long ago. I'm still a little jet lagged."

Baekho chuckled softly and snuggled against him, pressing his lips gently on Minhyun's chest. "That right? What did you do in Milan anyways?" 

"Take more photoshoots. Modelling. Videos."

"Hmmm... So are you going to tell me more about why you didn't want to do modelling before this?" 

Minhyun sighed and patted Baekho's hair gently. "I guess I do owe you an explanation since you waited for me. My parents and my sister are all... Rather famous. I'm sure you've heard of them or seen them on billboards of magazines." 

"Um... I don't really keep up much with famous people. I already have a hard time keeping myself afloat," Baekho replied with a little chuckle. Minhyun smiled, placing his head on top of Baekho's. 

"Well, they're pretty well known in their line of work. So anyways, when my mother had me, she wanted me to follow along in their footsteps. Whole family of celebrities. As a child, I wasn't really given the option to say no. In the end, I ended up having to skip school a lot to attend auditions or photoshoots. Although I did graduate gradually but I was much slower than my classmates, resulting in friends all leaving me behind. Fame put me up there in the scene but... I knew no one. Then by the time I knew it, I was already 18. That age where you start seeking for stable employment. I was scouted to join the musical after a video of me singing during one of my breaks was released. Everyone thought I did great but I started facing identity crisis. Everything that had made me me wasn't even me. They told stories of the son of Hwang but not Minhyun. I began to realise my parents were just using me to have an even higher social standing. I was never good at anything myself...."

Baekho wasn't sure if he was hearing sadness or loneliness in Minhyun's tone as he spoke but he decided to let him finish talking first. 

"Everything just...dawned on me then. I was never going to be good enough to be like them. Or my sister. So I thought if I found a stable employment, that would be good enough for me. I didn't need to be famous. I didn't need to put myself out there as long as I had a peaceful life. But when I started finding for jobs, I felt hopeless again. I couldn't apply for regular desk works since I had no knowledge or I didn't fit the requirements for it. I had nothing but my face. My looks and height. It was difficult...until I found the application. I knew things wouldn't change much but it was a start when I was accepted. I thought it was a stable job. I earned quite the sum from it since people requested for me a lot. Everything was just...brain dead until..."

Minhyun shifted back and cupped Baekho's cheek. 

"Until your sister requested for me and the door into your house opened. I saw someone who was different from me but he had his fair share of problems too. Even though he acted tough, he was actually soft and cried a lot yet he still pulls through, tried his best to stay true to himself and keep his promises. It was weird for a moment because everyone else I met who hung out with me wanted to be someone different. Someone away from their regular lifestyle. Someone hiding their true self but not you. You still wanted to be you but most importantly, you wanted me to be me."

Baekho blinked, feeling a little embarrassed that Minhyun was talking about him too. "But...now you're back in modelling." 

"Yes. Well but this time, I'm going to do it for my sake. I will no longer be hiding under my parents' shadow. I'm going to be Hwang Minhyun. I will make a name for myself. And once I'm stable enough, my wish is for us to move in together, Baekho." 

Baekho's eyes widened in surprise. "Woah, woah! Are you serious? Isn't this a little too fast?" 

"Yes. And it's not that fast. Considering how many more years your sister has in university. Once she's found her own place, we can move in together." 

"Oh, wait. Now that's too slow!" 

###

A/ N : Beyond this chapter, things kind of took a turn when I was writing so the story will be in sort of a different path than intended. If you like the way things end here, u r free to stop reading since I basically butchered the rest of the story :') I'm sorry but anyways, if u choose to continue, I hope it shall be read with an open mind X) okgoodbyehaveaniceday


	28. 2 Tangerines

They sat on Minhyun's couch, both pretty much topless as they just draped their arms over one another as they watched a drama playing on Netflix, blanket wrapped around them warmly as well. Baekho yawned a little, feeling sleepy since he was so comfortable inside Minhyun's hold. 

"Hey, Minhyun. I'll be going out of town this weekend with my sister. I was wondering if you want to follow us," Baekho asked while closing his eyes. Minhyun peered at him and patted his head, biting back a chuckle since his boyfriend was too cute with his little sleepy pout. 

"Where are you guys going?" he asked while lowering the volume of the TV. 

"Back home... To my parents," Baekho replied and felt Minhyun stiffen. He opened his eyes and glanced up at the other whose eyes had gone wide. 

"W-what."

"My home. The one before I shifted here?" 

"I get what you're saying but so soon? We just got together like yesterday," Minhyun said in a worried tone. "Wouldn't it be awkward for me to come along?" 

"I could introduce you as a friend," Baekho said and smiled.

"Oh." Minhyun wasn't disappointed with that reply somehow. "Well, I suppose... I have nothing else going on yet so I could." 

"Great. Then I'll book an extra ticket for you." Baekho grinned and pulled out his phone. Minhyun was happy to go if Baekho wanted him to but now he was concerned on whether he was making the right decision or not. 

~~~

Minhyun wasn't sure what he was expecting when they went back to Baekho's hometown in Jeju but as he stood in the middle of a tangerine field, he almost felt free and the only thing keeping him rooted was the basket of tangerines in his arm. He glanced over at the bent over male who was plucking the tangerines and smiled.

"Sorry about dragging you all the way out here just to pluck tangerines," Baekho sighed and Minhyun shook his head.

"It's fine. I've never experienced such a thing before but I quite enjoy it."

"Unless it's winter. You'll just be freezing out here," Baekho said and put the last of the ripe tangerines he could find into the basket. Minhyun chuckled and shrugged. "Let's go back inside. I'll take that."

"Oh no. I can carry it. It's quite fine," Minhyun replied, moving the basket away from Baekho's hold. Baekho puffed his cheeks a little.

"You're my guest. You shouldn't have to be doing this."

Minhyun chuckled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. Baekho flinched and moved back, hand on his pink cheek. "Let me do it."

"Ugh. Fine. Don't go throwing your charm on me," Baekho whined and rushed ahead. Minhyun giggled and followed as fast as his weighted legs could bring him. He placed the basket down beside the rest in the warehouse and brushed his gloved hands before removing them. Baekho ticked a list on a clipboard and beamed at Minhyun. "And that's the last for today."

Minhyun stared at Baekho. The light glowing rays of sun peeking in from behind him made him shone. He chuckled and walked up to him, kissing his lips. It surprised the Jeju boy but who was he to reject a kiss when he only wanted more. Maybe it was the adrenaline coursing in their bodies after their slight workout from walking in the fields but Minhyun was really tempted to just take Baekho in right then and there. Their lips parted as their kiss deepened. Baekho moaned softly and pulled Minhyun down, about to suggest for them to move elsewhere when a loud voice made them pull away. 

"OPPA! LUNCH IS SERVED!" 

"Ugh," Baekho groaned and rolled his eyes from how loud his sister could be. Minhyun chuckled, cheeks red as he kissed Baekho one more time. 

"Come on," He said and Baekho blushed, nodding as he grabbed Minhyun's hand and walked back with him to the house. They let go of each other's hand before entering the house. 

"Ah... You two have worked hard. Thank you so much, Minhyun sshi," Baekho's mother said while setting the table. 

"It's no trouble at all," Minhyun replied with a gentle smile as he made his way to the toilet to wash his hands and wipe his sweat away first. Baekho was about to follow him when his mother stopped him.

"So he's really just a friend and not Naeun's boyfriend?" she asked since Baekho had introduced him as a friend of theirs but his mother still didn't believe him. 

"No, mum. He's not her boyfriend," Baekho groaned. He's HIS boyfriend. His mother chuckled and let him go. 

"Alright. Alright. Go wash up and come eat." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Baekho joined Minhyun in the toilet as the other stepped aside to allow him to wash his hands. Minhyun leaned by the door and smiled at Baekho who raised a brow at him. 

"What is it?" Baekho muttered. Minhyun shook his head. 

"Just thinking about how simple life could have been," He replied and stretched his arms out. Baekho dried his hands and gazed out before wrapping his arms around Minhyun who froze before placing his hands gently onto Baekho's firm back. 

"Life is simple, you know. We breathe, we eat, we work, we die. I guess that's where having someone by your side until the end makes it worthwhile. Fame and fortune can only make you happy while it lasts," Baekho said softly. 

"Mmmm... But adventurous souls can get bored of a stagnant life too," Minhyun replied and Baekho pouted. 

"Well, if you ever need someone to keep you down from your high horse, you have me to kick your ass," Baekho said jokingly. Minhyun laughed and they let go of each other. "Come on. Lunch is ready." 

Minhyun looked at the hand that held his wrist as they walked. Like an anchor, Baekho kept him rooted yet he wasn't fully locked down. He kept him level headed, see things clearer and most importantly, was by his side. 

"I think I'm going to tell my mother after all."


	29. 1 Parent Down

Their lunch was filled with laughter and munching as they spent their afternoon peacefully after a good harvest. Minhyun and Baekho washed the dishes after that despite Baekho's mother objecting to it.

"Mum, when is dad coming back?" Baekho asked since his dad was out on a fishing trip with his friends today.

"Probably night. Why?"

"Right. Um... Mum?" Baekho sat down in front of her. Minhyun came out from the kitchen and Baekho motioned him over. The taller male gulped and really wasn't sure if this was a good move. What if this relationship didn't last long? He didn't want to disappoint Baekho's mother. She was sweet just like him. He casted those thoughts aside as he sat down beside Baekho.

"Oh? What's the matter, both of you?"

Naeun had gone out with her friends after lunch so it was just the three of them. Just the way Baekho wanted it since his sister would have probably ruined it the moment he had sat down. He glanced at Minhyun whose gaze could probably bore a hold in a ground. He held his hand and Minhyun flinched. His mother raised a brow at her son.

"Minhyun and I are dating. He's...my boyfriend, not Naeun's," Baekho said after a deep gulp of breath. He had always been an honest child, unable to keep much secrets or lie so he felt it was only right to tell her since Minhyun was there as well. Minhyun swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced up to see Baekho's mum frozen. She blinked before she slowly smiled.

"I see. Well... I was...expecting something like that, I suppose," she said, sounding a little unsure but tried to remain calm.

"You were?" Baekho gasped and she chuckled.

"You were never interested in girls much but it wasn't like you showed an interest for males either. You were always in your own world,probably growing up slower than other boys your time but I'm happy for you, Baekho. You've found someone," she said in a kind tone. Minhyun could almost tear up that he was accepted so easily but he held it in. Baekho sniffled though.

"Mum, I... I'm sorry if I disappointed you," He said in a shaky tone.

"Oh no, my dear. How can you say that? How would that make Minhyun feel?" she chuckled and moved to hug him. "My huge crybaby, it's okay. If you're happy with him and he makes you happy too, I would very much love to hear about how you two got together." She smiled at Minhyun who broke out a thin smile. Baekho cried softly against her shoulder and held her close. "I hope you would take care of him too, Minhyun. He's just a big softie."

Minhyun laughed a little and nodded. "I will and I know. It's one of the reasons I fell for him."

Baekho glared at Minhyun who ruffled his hair. "Shut up. I'm not soft. I'm just relieved that I'm not getting thrown out."

"Why would I do that now? Am I that horrible of a mother? Tsk Tsk," his mother sneered at him before patting his back and letting him go. Baekho wiped away his tears and smiled brightly. 

"I just didn't know what to expect."

"Well, do you intend to tell your dad? I presume you were asking about him because of this?" 

"I don't know if dad can accept it. I mean, his only son...being...gay."

Minhyun patted his hand gently. Baekho sighed and leaned back. 

"But it feels like I took a load off my chest now." 

His mother chuckled and sighed. "Does Naeun know?" 

"She's actually the reason why we met but yeah she does," Baekho replied his mother. 

"So tell me more." 

Minhyun was unsure if his mother would be glad to hear about him being a rental boyfriend but Baekho ended up conjuring most of the story while leaving a lot of details out. It was simple honestly. They became friends first and after some time, realised they had feelings for each other and got together. It sounded so simple that Minhyun almost felt like all the stuff that happened in between were unnecessary. They should have been but he had been too slow on the catchup. Too slow to push himself out from his comfort spot and ended up hurting the person who just wanted to be a friend first and foremost. 

~~~

"Minhyun?" 

"I'm here," the other replied as they laid side by side in Baekho's old room on mattresses laid beside each other. It was already late yet Baekho couldn't sleep, not that Minhyun fared any better. 

"So... I know you don't get along well with your parents. But will they accept me?" Baekho asked while turning to his side to look at the pretty side profile of his boyfriend's. Eyes closed. 

"I don't know." 

"Hmm.... Will you ever introduce me to them?" 

Minhyun breathed in deeply and opened his eyes while turning his head towards Baekho. His hair gently falling over them. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"Uh... Well if you want to. I don't really mind... I guess." 

"My parents aren't like your mom." 

"I know. Neither is my dad like my mum so..." 

"I can let you meet them but I'm not sure if that'll fare any better." 

"Why not?" 

"Fame is everything to them, Baekho. If you're not popular, you're not worth anything. It's one of their greatest weaknesses as parents. They make their children popular and for what? Look at how I turned out. Afraid and confused." 

Baekho moved his hand over to Minhyun's and grasped it. It felt warm and Minhyun felt secured. "So what you're saying is since I'm not popular, they won't accept me?" 

"What I'm saying is. Since you're not popular, they're not going to bat an eyelash at you. They're not great parents, for sure." 

"Okay..." Baekho didn't know how Minhyun live with that but he guessed that's why the other coped differently from him. Rather than confiding in someone, Minhyun kept it all to himself. Chipping away at his own soul until it was all broken. 

"You wouldn't want to meet them either."


	30. 5 Magazines

"Oppa, what is it about my brother that you like anyways?"

Minhyun raised his brows as he looked at the younger sister who was peeling a tangerine as they sat in the living room together the following day. Baekho was out with his mother to purchase food for dinner.

"Well, he's an honest guy. He's not afraid to say what's on his mind."

"Which makes him utterly insensitive," she scoffed and popped a tangerine into her mouth. Minhyun smiled and handed her a tissue.

"But he's also caring in his own way. He literally rushed over to my house after I told him that you were there."

She sighed and leaned her head on her elbow. "I guess so."

"And I like how shy he gets sometimes but also..." 

"Have you two already done it?" 

Minhyun froze and looked at the mischievous smile on her lips. He chuckled and nodded. "Not quite all the way."

"Why not? Is my brother wussing out?" 

"N-no. I'm afraid I might hurt him," Minhyun replied her and sipped the cup of tea. 

"Hmm... Ugh. Why does my brother get a gentleman like you?" she huffed and Minhyun smiled. 

"I'm not really a gentleman. If I was..." Baekho wouldn't have gotten hurt before this. 

"Hey. I know where his porn stash is. You want to take a look?" she distracted him and Minhyun laughed. 

"As long as I don't get blamed for it." 

"Come on!" 

The two got up and headed into Baekho's room where he had slept last night. The mattresses arranged to one side neatly. Naeun sprawled herself onto the floor and reached beside the drawer in Baekho's room before pulling out a couple of books and CDs. 

"There we go." 

Minhyun picked them up, purely curious about Baekho's tastes. He was rather surprised to see females on the magazine covers even though he knew he shouldn't. He flipped through them quietly as Naeun did the same with another. 

"I didn't even think he was into guys. I guess he didn't know it himself," Naeun said while noticing the sudden distant look in Minhyun's eyes. Minhyun shut the book and nodded, telling himself not to get affected by it. 

"We are home!" 

"Where are they?" 

"Shoot." Naeun took the magazines and stuffed it back where she took them right before the door opened. Minhyun turned to find Baekho looking at them with a confused look. 

"What are you guys doing in here?" he asked. 

"Nothing!" Naeun squeaked and rushed out from the room. Baekho turned to Minhyun who shrugged and got up. 

"Nothing really?" Baekho asked and Minhyun smiled. 

"Nothing concerning," Minhyun replied. 

But that didn't seem to comfort Baekho as he had fallen silent throughout dinner. Naeun exchanged glances with Minhyun who also ate silently. Somehow it felt like they screwed something up without intending to. That night, Baekho set up their mattresses without a word. Minhyun stood awkwardly in the corner of the room until Baekho was done and had laid down, looking over to the tall male with a raised brow. 

"Sleep?" 

"Are you angry?" Minhyun asked softly and Baekho sighed, facing the ceiling while placing his hands under his head. 

"Would that make you tell me what you were doing with my sister in my room? She's still my sister and you're still a guy, Minhyun. I can't help but think things even if you're my boyfriend," Baekho confessed and Minhyun jumped into bed, crushing Baekho in a big hug. 

"N-no! I would never do that to Naeun or you," He gasped and Baekho laughed a little. 

"I'm still trying to trust you, you know." 

"She was just...showing me your porn stash," Minhyun whispered. Baekho's cheeks burned as he lifted Minhyun's face. 

"Y-you saw it?!" he squeaked and Minhyun nodded. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you liked. I wasn't expecting b-b-" Baekho covered Minhyun's mouth and in turn got even more flustered. 

"Shhh! Holy crap. Naeun, I swear!" Baekho hissed. Minhyun blinked and Baekho slowly moved his hand away. "That was all?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry if that upset you," Minhyun muttered and Baekho groaned. 

"If you wanted to see it, you could have just asked me." 

"I... I didn't think about it but I was bored earlier..." Minhyun snuggled his face against Baekho's chest, hoping he was forgiven. Baekho patted his head and chuckled. 

"Right. Well... That was when I was much younger. My tastes have changed considerably since then," Baekho mumbled, shy to admit it aloud. Minhyun peeked at him. 

"So you're not going to break up with me because I don't have boobs and that I have a dick, right?" Minhyun asked in a sheepish tone. Baekho crackled and squeezed Minhyun's cheeks. 

"Yah! What do you take me for? If I preferred boobs, I wouldn't have gotten together with you in the first place." 

Minhyun pouted and Baekho sighed, pulling Minhyun closer to kiss him. Minhyun crawled higher and smiled behind the kiss. "Mmm... Then tell me. When did you find out you weren't straight?" 

Baekho hummed and gave it some thought. "When I had just graduated college? There was this senior I was really into and I thought it was respect at first but I realised it was more than that. But I never did give it a go because I was too afraid." 

"What about me?" 

"Huh?" 

"You're not afraid with me?" 

"I am," Baekho replied but smiled. Minhyun raised his brows. "But it seems like my body is very attracted to you too so even when I tried to forget you, I couldn't. It was horrifying trying to get you out of my mind." 

Minhyun smiled and kissed his lips. "Well I'm glad you didn't." 

"Do your parents even know?" 

"No. They don't have to." 

"Right. So if... IF we do somehow get engaged one day, are we going to have a ceremony?" 

Minhyun stared at Baekho. "Eh-Baekho, we just got together like a few days ago." 

"I know but it never hurts to be prepared."


	31. 3 Years

"I'm going to miss you three so much. Come back more often, okay?" Baekho's mother sighed while giving them each a long hug.

"Okay, mum. No need to be so dramatic. You can come visit me any time you want too," Baekho said and his mother laughed softly.

"Take good care of him, Minhyun ah," she whispered to the tallest who smiled and nodded.

"I will. You take care too, auntie. It was wonderful meeting you."

"Aww. You're so sweet. Good bye."

"Bye, mum!"

"Bye!"

"Finally going home," Baekho grunted while stretching his arms as they were aboard the plane. Minhyun smiled and placed his hand on his lap. Baekho flinched and looked down, grinning as he placed his hand on top. His sister just let out an embarrassed cough and turned away. The trip home was smooth and they were picked up from the airport by Jonghyun who dropped them all off at the front of Baekho's apartment.

"Going back already?" Baekho asked as Minhyun brought out his car keys.

"Well... Unless you're inviting me for lunch," Minhyun said and Baekho puffed his cheeks a little.

"Needless to say anymore," Baekho grumbled and Minhyun smiled. 

"Can I drive you then? I do have a car." 

"You two make my stomach turn," Naeun interrupted their conversation as they were being all twinkly eye at one another. Baekho blushed and Minhyun laughed. 

"I'll bring the car upfront. You two should bring your luggages up first," Minhyun said and they nodded, each going their own directions. Minhyun walked towards his car and put his luggage into the trunk. He drove the car upfront and waited for the siblings. 

'Ding'. He looked down at his phone and picked it up, checking the notification bar. He stiffened when he saw a message come in at the same time a knock echoed on his window, causing him to flinch. He looked at Baekho who was smiling back at him and unlocked the door for them to enter. 

"Why the surprised face?" he asked while shutting the door. Naeun entered the back seat and scooted to the middle. 

"Oh. Nothing. Just... A text from someone," He replied and put his phone aside. 

"From who?" 

Minhyun pursed his lips and just shook his head, earning a raised brow from his boyfriend. 

"Mi-" 

"My sister."

"Oh. What's it about?" Baekho leaned against the seat and Minhyun started driving. 

"She... She's coming over today." 

"Hwang Minyeon is here?" Naeun asked, eyes twinkling. Minhyun just showed a thin smile and nodded. 

"You know her?" Baekho asked. 

"Of course! She's on the covers for female magazines and she's done dramas overseas. She's amazing!" Naeun squealed. Baekho noticed how uncomfortable Minhyun looked though. He knew Minhyun didn't get along with his parents but even his sister who sounded like a great idol?

"Yeah. That's my sister," Minhyun said in a soft voice. Baekho reminded himself to ask him about her later as they arrived at the restaurant. 

"Go on up first." 

"Again?" Naeun whined as Baekho told her to head up first. Baekho frowned and motioned her to scoot. Minhyun raised his brows at Baekho but said nothing as he checked his phone. He still had some time. "Ugh fine." 

She left the two alone and Baekho turned to Minhyun. "So?" 

"So what?" 

"Tell me what's the deal with your sister," He replied. Minhyun sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Right." He shrugged and tapped his phone. "It's just...she's the same as me. We both seeked our parents' approval to the point we forsaken ourselves. But the difference is I'm kinda over that. She isn't. I'm afraid she came here to find me for some stupid reason."

"Well, why don't you just ask her first then?" 

"She said she wants to meet in person. We haven't met since 3 years ago," Minhyun mumbled and Baekho raised his brow. 

"Okay. Maybe she just... Wants to say hi then? See how her little brother is doing." 

"No way." Minhyun chuckled dryly and looked at Baekho. He smiled and leaned over. Baekho froze as Minhyun placed his head against his shoulder. He reached up and patted him. 

"Want me to come with you?" 

Minhyun peered up at Baekho before closing his eyes, enjoying the little pats he was getting. "It's fine... I can handle it." 

"But you seem upset about it." 

"What if I think I've changed but I haven't?" Minhyun said softly. "My sister could very easily influence me back into doing my parents' bidding." 

"Then just...think of me if that happens." 

Minhyun raised his brows. "Think of you?" 

"Yeah. Think about how you promised we would stay together after my sister graduates. If you go back to the way you were before, we won't get that chance, right?" 

Minhyun breathed in and smiled. "You're right. I'll be too busy attending photoshoot and interviews to pay you any attention." 

"And I'll get very grumpy if you don't, Mr popular." 

Minhyun giggled and kissed Baekho's cheek. "Thank you, Baekho. I'll text you later?" 

"Mmm... I'm here for you now, Minhyun. You're not alone." Baekho grinned and leaned closer, placing a gentle kiss on Minhyun's lips before clearing his throat. Cheeks red down to his neck. "Well, I better get going." 

Minhyun chuckled and nodded. "Alright. See you." 

"See you too." Minhyun unwillingly let Baekho go and made sure he was inside the building before driving home. He can face his sister. He was going to do his best to have a firm standing of his own. 

But he wasn't expecting his sister to be standing in front of his apartment door, waiting for him.

"It's been awhile," she said in a stoic tone. Minhyun put on a thin smile and bowed.

"It has been, noona," He said while moving to open the door. He pushed it open and motioned her in. She entered the house and took a quick glance around before turning back to him as he shut the door.

"Pack your bags. We are going to England tonight."

"What?"


	32. Two Hands

"I'm not going. Why would I?" Minhyun asked while taking his shoes off.

"Because they want you."

"Mum and dad?" he snapped unintentionally.

"No. The brand. They want us," she said with a crooked brow. Minhyun removed his coat and placed it on the hangar. He headed into the dining room to take a glass of water for his sister out of politeness.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why? Don't be stupid. You're back in the scene and they're all thrilled to have you."

Minhyun frowned as he handed the glass to her. She took it and sipped it. "I'm not taking the job." 

"I'm not giving you a choice." 

"You can't force me, noona," Minhyun replied her and took a seat. 

"I could just tell mum and dad about your job. I know what you were doing before this. Such a disgrace to the Hwang family," she said with spite clear in her voice. 

"If I'm such a disgrace, it would be better not to get involved with me, right?" Minhyun argued back to his sister's complete shock. She looked horrified but folded her arms. 

"Unbelievable. Has hanging out with those lowlives make you such a disappointing fool?" 

Minhyun clenched his fists and sat down on his couch. "Perhaps I am a fool but I won't be taking up jobs that I do not want." 

"Fine then. I look forward to you changing your mind," she said and stormed out the door after putting the glass down. Minhyun raised his brows, unsure what she meant by that. It almost made him feel paranoid as he picked up his phone and immediately rang Baekho. 

"Hello?" 

"You're at home, right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"There's no one else there or around your apartment that looks suspicious, right?" 

Baekho chuckled and Minhyun heard something like a weight shift onto a couch, guessing Baekho must be sitting down. "No. That'll be weird. Why do you ask?" 

"Nothing. I just... I'm probably just being paranoid now."

"Alright. So how did it go with your sister? Have you two met up?" 

"We did. Didn't go well at all. She came up my doorsteps and told me that she wanted me to pa-" 

"Oh, hold up, Minhyun. There's someone at my door. Call you back later." 

"Wait, Baekho! Don-" Before Minhyun could stop him, the other had cut the call. Minhyun froze. His sister can't possibly know about Baekho, right? Letting his paranoia take over, he left his house to drive over to Baekho's despite just leaving there not too long ago. 

He rushed up the steps of the apartment and knocked on the door. It opened and Baekho raised his brows with his phone in hand. 

"Minhyun? What are you doing here again?" 

"I... I got a little paranoid." 

Baekho laughed and stepped aside to let him in. "I was just about to call you back." 

"W-who was that earlier?" 

"Hmm? Just the delivery man. Naeun bought something again but with her own money this time. Everything alright? You seem pale."

Minhyun smiled thinly and nodded. He sat down on the couch and Baekho accompanied him. "My sister just made me paranoid that she might try something on you." 

"Was it something she said?" 

"Not really..." Minhyun rubbed his hands together and Baekho placed his on them to stop him. He split Minhyun's hands apart to hold onto one of them. Minhyun found that little gesture endearing as he wrapped his fingers around Baekho's hand as well. "She wanted me to go to England with her for a brand photoshoot." 

"Oh?" 

"I'm not going," Minhyun said and Baekho nodded. 

"Why not?" 

"Because this will give my sister the boost that she wants to a higher stardom. The son and daughter of the Hwangs, together again," Minhyun muttered. Baekho hummed and leaned his head against Minhyun's shoulder. 

"And your concern for me?" 

"She said she looked forward to me changing my mind. I thought...she might have known about you." 

"Try to do something to me to get you to agree to going?" Baekho said and Minhyun pursed his lips before nodding. 

"It's not...uncommon."

"And you think I'll agree to whatever she says because it would be for a better future for you?" 

Minhyun raised a brow at Baekho who chuckled. 

"Well, you aren't wrong." 

Minhyun gaped at Baekho. "What?" 

"She called me. On my phone after the delivery was made. Told me her name. Then told me that if I didn't try to convince you to go, she would...make my life hell. She made that pretty clear." 

Minhyun was speechless. "B-But how-" 

"I don't know. But like, I don't see how much worse she can make my life. Make me lose my job?" Baekho chuckled and shrugged. "She's keeping close tabs on you, Minhyun. And maybe even me." 

"If that's the case..."

"You don't have to go England. You don't have to follow what she says. You're you, for goodness sake." 

Minhyun's expression became tortured as he squeezed Baekho's hand. He didn't need Baekho to suffer in his place. 

"Unless like you said, you thought you have changed but you actually haven't. Listen, Minhyun. Whatever your sister is going to throw at me, I'll get through it. It's my problem. You just do what you must. What you think is right and for yourself." 

"But if she knows about you, she could ruin...both of us." 

"Then, let her. We will get through this, hmm?" Baekho placed a hand on Minhyun's cheek and caressed it gently. "Don't you trust me?" 

Minhyun looked into Baekho's eyes and nodded. "I do." 

"Good. Then we shall prove to her that you are not one that is easily manipulated." 

Minhyun still worried though but he knew Baekho was right. He has to do what was right for himself. Even if the brand deal would give himself a good boost too, he would still be in the shadow of his sister and his family. It was not something he wanted, not for this new life he wanted to build with Baekho.


	33. 4 Pages

A whole stack of papers landed on Baekho's desk. He flinched and peered up at his higher up who frowned at him.

"I want a report done by today. If you are any later today, I'll have your pay check cut," the other barked. Baekho raised his brow at the other but just nodded. It was already starting. He could feel it somehow. He wasn't about to let this bother him though. He did wonder how Minhyun's sister was capable of influencing his workplace too. Was she really that famous? But Baekho didn't think he was this important to even target. He sighed and guessed it was just a hassle to try to make heads and tails about what other people think. 

He was mostly worn out by the time it was lunch time. His workload was definitely thrice the amount he was used to. Sighing softly, he leaned against his office building as he sipped on his iced coffee and squinted a little at the sky. 

"Baekho?" 

Baekho turned his head towards the direction of his name and smiled. 

"Jonghyun? What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I was just passing by, on my way to the post office. What're you doing out here?" 

"Just taking a short break from work." 

"Hmmm... Want to grab lunch together?" 

"Nah. I'll have to skip today. I have way too much work," Baekho sighed and Jonghyun tilted his head. 

"Since when was that ever a thing?" 

"Since... Well, things happened. Remember Minhyun?" 

"Hmmm... My friend's boyfriend's friend?" 

Baekho chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. The one who brought me home the last time we went out together." 

"What about him?" 

"He's...my boyfriend." 

Jonghyun was surprised. "Oh. I didn't know you... Well, okay. That's something but what does your work have to do with you?"

Baekho rubbed his neck. Honestly his conversation with Minhyun's sister wasn't really that clear cut either. She literally threatened him right on the spot and him being him had actually cut the call midway without a proper conclusion to their conversation. "It's quite the story but maybe we can chat about this tonight when I'm more free? I'll text you." 

"Alright. I gotta head to the post office too. See you." 

Baekho sighed and waved. "See ya." 

~~~

Minhyun frowned lightly as he looked through his emails. His finger touched his lips as he daydreamed a little. He glanced at his phone and wondered how Baekho was doing. Knowing the other would be off work soon enough, he decided to leave him a text. 

'Free to get dinner tonight?' 

He hummed softly and went back to replying his emails before a reply came in moments later. 

'It's alright. You can go ahead. Got some work to clear off today.'

Minhyun raised a brow at his message but guessed Baekho was working hard to earn more too. He did have to take care of his sister after all. 

'Okay. Make sure not to overwork yourself.' 

'I won't.' 

~~~

"I'm home," Baekho groaned once he stepped into the comforts of his home and found his sister just chilling on the couch. 

"Hey. You're real late today," Naeun chirped and Baekho kicked his shoes off, sliding them to one side with his foot before nodding and collapsing onto the couch as she scooted aside to give him space. 

"Yep. Had more work than usual today." 

"Look at what I got," she said and he gave her an uninterested gaze as she waved a magazine in front of his face. He held the magazine and immediately sat up, giving it a quick flip to the pages where his boyfriend took up the entirety of. 

"What's this?" 

"It's your boyfriend." 

"Obviously I can see that," Baekho scoffed as Minhyun was in the front cover of the magazine. He smiled a tiny bit, trying to hide it but his sister obviously could see through his shy facade. A surge of feelings rose in his chest. 

"You're real proud of him, aren't you?" Naeune said teasingly and nudged him.

"Oh shut up." He covered his blushing face with a pillow and sighed. "Just look at this." He waved the magazine as if to make a point and she took it back from him. 

"Yeah. Well, this is mine." 

"What?!" He sat up and pouted. "But it's my boyfriend." 

"Yeah? Get your own," she giggled and Baekho groaned, laying down again. "You have the real deal anyways. Oh, I also saved some leftovers for you so just heat it up if you haven't had dinner." 

Baekho stuck his tongue out at her before heading into his room to wash up. He took a quick shower and heated up the leftovers before finally paying attention to his phone. He decided to text Jonghyun first, telling him a vague summary of everything that had happened so far with how he and Minhyun somewhat ended up together after a couple of meetings and how he was an ex model turned model again, how his sister was basically trying to get him to do something for her through him. The more he typed, the more he realised how his life had basically become a meltdown slash drama the moment he met Minhyun. It was odd considering how simple he always thought his life was. Maybe he should have just called his friend instead but it wasn't the time to regret as he clicked send. 

He switched over the chat to Minhyun and congratulated him on the magazine. 

'Congratulations! I saw the mag. You look great.'

'Thanks. How did you see it?' 

'Naeun got a hold of a copy and showed it to me briefly. Sorry about not being able to purchase it myself. I don't really know how or where to start.' 

'I can give you a free copy if you'd like.' 

'No. It's cool. I'll just ask Naeun to help me get one :) I'm proud of you.' 

'Thank u >///< On a more serious note, did my sister disturb u today?' 

'No. Everything is normal.' 

Baekho knew he shouldn't lie but he didn't want Minhyun to worry about it and end up doing something he might regret more. 

'That's good.'


	34. Single Box

"So because of your current status as his boyfriend, his sister is trying to use you as leverage against him?"

"Sort of," Baekho replied Jonghyun who was on the line.

"Wow. This really has become one of those weird dramas where the rich guy meet the poor girl."

"Are you calling me a poor girl?" Baekho scoffed at Jonghyun who laughed.

"Nope. Just still find it fascinating that you would date someone like Minhyun."

"Really? I didn't know he was... Well..." 

"What do you even like about him? Apart from being tall and handsome obviously."

Baekho rolled his eyes and onto his side. He pursed his lips and tried to think about Minhyun. A warm fuzzy feeling filled his chest and he had to grasp his shirt. "I don't know. He just makes me feel...like I want to know him more. You know how it's like to like someone. Sometimes you just can't explain." 

"Yeah... I do know. Anyways, what do you plan on doing now?" 

"I'll just keep working. Even if my boss gives me more work, I just got to do it," Baekho sighed and rolled back onto his back, straightening it out. 

"You're right. Well, good luck but if he ain't going to pay overtime, maybe it's time to find another job." 

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you up, Jonghyun." 

"It's okay. It's been a long time since we had such a talk." 

"Well, time caught up with us." 

"Mhmmm. Well, sleep well then, Baek." 

"You too. Good night." 

~~~

Baekho sipped his coffee as he continued slaving away behind his desk, paper after paper. Report after report. Word after word. His yawns were short lived too as he put most of his focus into completing his work. With the increase of work, his time to contact Minhyun lessened. For the man who was very much used to being alone, he didn't think it was a problem until he left for home on the third day of the week.

"Minhyun?" he gasped in surprise to find his boyfriend sitting in his living room with a wide smile.

"Hey. Naeun let me in."

"Hey. How have you been?" Baekho asked while walking over to him, putting his bag aside and laying down on Minhyun's lap. 

"I've got a couple of shoots to go next week onwards so I'll probably be busy," Minhyun said and smiled, gently playing with Baekho's hair. Baekho closed his eyes and chuckled. 

"Aww... Not even for a short bit?" 

"I don't think you're allowed to be this demanding when you haven't meet up with me for three days," Minhyun replied him and pouted. Baekho giggled and held Minhyun's hand, pulling it close to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. 

"Should I make up for that then?" He opened his eyes to find a pinkish hue fill Minhyun's cheeks. 

"And how would you make up for it?" Minhyun cooed while running his thumb across Baekho's lip, gently pulling at it. Baekho hummed and sat up, scooting closer to Minhyun. He was about to kiss him when Naeun's door opened, making him move away immediately. 

"A-ah," Naeun muttered. She grinned awkwardly and shuffled between her legs. "I didn't mean to disturb you two but uh... I was wondering if I could head out for a bit." 

"Sure. Just don't come back too late and be very careful," Baekho said and she showed him a thumbs up. Just before she left, she tossed something at Baekho. 

"It's brand new," she said and grinned. Baekho's face turned bright red at the sight of the blue box in his hands. 

"Yah! Why do you have something like this?!" 

"Just make sure to dirty your bed and not the couch!" 

With that, she left her brother with a face red with embarrassment and his boyfriend snickering until he punched his arm. "Owie." 

Baekho pursed his lips and breathed in, turning to look at Minhyun before eyeing his room. 

"You do know I haven't been inside before, right?" Minhyun asked softly and Baekho raised his brows.

"And?"

"Well, nevermind. Let's just go."

Baekho grinned and pulled Minhyun up. Minhyun chuckled and wrapped his arm around Baekho's waist, following him to the room. "Let me take a shower first, okay?"

"Sure." Minhyun kissed his cheek and let him go as he headed towards his bathroom. Minhyun looked around his room and beamed. It was very...Baekho. He wasn't sure how to explain it but like the scattered desk yet somehow everything had a place. A small piece of shirt sticking out from the cupboard. The made bed yet messy pillows. Minhyun chuckled softly and sat down, taking in his lover's room. Although Minhyun preferred to be clean and tidy, he felt as though if it was Baekho, he could endure a little unkemptness. He removed his coat and placed it on the end of his bed before walking around the room, examining the little trinkets and decorations. There wasn't much so it was pretty much a one scan see all room. He picked up a photograph on the table and smiled when it was a picture of Baekho's family. The other did seem to love his family a lot. He wondered if he would be able to make Baekho happy. 

"Whatcha looking at?" Baekho asked while drying his hair as Minhyun turned to him. He smiled and shook his head, putting the photo frame down. He walked over and helped him dry his hair. 

"Just your room."

"Hmmm..." Baekho glanced at the photo before looking up at Minhyun. He smiled and pinched his cheeks, startling the model. "What's got you so sad then?" 

"Sad?" 

"Yeah. You're sulking a little," Baekho replied and yawned slightly since his overworking had worn him out a little more than he liked to admit. They both sat on the bed and Baekho crossed his legs. 

"Am I?" Minhyun hadn't noticed the fall in his expression but Baekho could tell by now. It was slight but still readable. 

"Yeah. You sure you're still up for this?" Baekho asked while waving the box. Minhyun chuckled and kissed his lips. 

"If it's you, always." 

"Pervert."


	35. Third Time

Despite saying that, Baekho was pretty sure he might be a pervert too as his legs were spreaded across his own bed for the other to see everything. His cheeks were in full bloom too as he tried to look elsewhere while Minhyun felt his body. His pyjamas pants and underwear already went god knows where and his shirt laying halfway up his torso as hands travelled around his hip. 

"Ngh... Are you just going to touch me again?" Baekho groaned and Minhyun laughed a little. He turned to look at his handsome boyfriend. Black turtleneck with rolled up sleeves. It made him gulp as a random thought crossed his mind. "You...you looked stupidly handsome on the cover of the magazine."

Minhyun raised his brow and looked at his shy boyfriend who averted his gaze again. He smiled and climbed over him. "Really? How handsome?"

"Stupidly," Baekho retorted and Minhyun laughed, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"You're way too cute, Baekho ah. Makes me want to eat you up," Minhyun whispered into his ear, making him jolt and squeak. Minhyun laughed and kissed his neck, hand groping his chest. Baekho grunted and held the extra sheets they had laid out on the bed and rolled his lip inwards.

"Meanie," Baekho blurted out and Minhyun bit down on his neck, earning a soft restrained moan. His lower body was already buzzing impatiently to be touched but Minhyun still hadn't done anything apart from removing his garments. "Are you going to...do it today or not?"

"Aren't you tired? Maybe I should just take it slow with your body."

"Tired? Where did you get that idea?"

"You kept yawning earlier and the lack of replies. You must be really caught up with work hence that makes you busy and tired."

Baekho pouted and folded his arms. "So you're not going to do it then?"

"Why are you sulking?" Minhyun asked and grinned, using his finger to caress his cheek.

"Minhyun, this is like our...third time and its always you satisfying me. When would I get my turn? And when will we go all the way?" Baekho asked. 

"Well... We will have more in the future. What's the rush?" Minhyun asked with a shrug. "Plus I like to see the way your cheeks gets all red and how shy you look and... When you get pleasured." 

Baekho gasped, hiding his cheeks with his arm. "Oh shut it!" 

"Heh..."

"You sure it's not because of something else, right?" 

Minhyun raised his brows but shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry. It's not." 

"Okay." Minhyun cupped Baekho's cheeks and kissed him breathless. Over and over again. He wanted to show Baekho that he was important to him and that he didn't want to just rush this. Unlike before they got together, everything felt too uncertain but now, Minhyun knew what he wanted and had a path to follow. Their tongues met and so did their heartbeats even as Minhyun pulled away, causing them both to pant. 

"I'll make this quick," Minhyun said and took out a condom. Even with the extra sheet, it would still be a pain to get the stain off so Minhyun opted for the cleanest way. 

"Wait," Baekho squeaked and sat up as Minhyun ripped a packet open. 

"Yeah?" 

"At least, if you are gonna jerk me off tonight, let me do it for you too." 

Minhyun blinked at Baekho who was serious about it and considered it. He sighed and nodded. "Okay. As long as you don't feel threatened." 

Baekho scoffed and took out another packet. "By what? Your dick?" 

Minhyun laughed and shrugged. "Here. I'll do it myself." Minhyun handed him the condom but Baekho rejected it. 

"I want to do it for you." 

Minhyun didn't think Baekho would suddenly be assertive about this but just nodded. He leaned back slightly as the male's gentle fingers unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. He gulped a little, knowing he was already hard but the underwear he wore just kept it down along with the skinny jeans. Baekho lowered his underwear and gasped as it sprung out. His eyes went wide and Minhyun held back his laughter. 

"Why are you giving me such an odd look?" 

"Ah no. I'm just... Anyways uh..." Baekho had totally forgotten the only time he had ever seen it was when he was still somewhat drunk. He bit his lower lip. "This is my first having a good look..."

"Right. You were drunk out of your mind the first time. You do realise that this is what you've been wanting me to put into you the previous time, right?" 

Baekho's blush became more intense and tried to shove his thoughts aside. Maybe it was good that Minhyun decided to take it slow now. 

"Come here," Minhyun chuckled and scooted closer while dragging Baekho over as well until their legs ended up criss crossed over one another. Baekho's eyes widened, able to feel Minhyun's heat radiating off him. 

"It's not scary at all," Baekho muttered under his breath as he pulled the condom loose and slowly wrapped it around Minhyun's member. 

"What kind of weird mantra are you saying while doing this?" Minhyun asked jokingly and Baekho squeaked. 

"N-nothing." He can't believe Minhyun suggested for him to do a blowjob on him too. He highly doubt it would be a pleasant feeling until he got used to it. Minhyun mimicked Baekho's movement and slid it on for him as well. 

"So you sure about this?" 

"Y-yeah! This has to be two way after all," Baekho said and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Well, it's not like I don't enjoy seeing you all cute and breathless," Minhyun teased him while leaning over to kiss him, hand slowly gliding along his member. Baekho groaned since Minhyun was already getting started again. He steeled his own resolve and placed his hand around Minhyun's, feeling himself tense slightly. It wasn't like he was any less girthy but holding it in his hand and feeling it really gave a whole different perspective.


	36. Second Threat

The room was stuffy and hot as the two males' heated bodies wafted off each other. Their lips still locked and hands still moving in a slow pace. Baekho pulled back first, biting his lower lip and panting. Minhyun took the chance to attack his neck, kissing and marking him. He groaned and tilted his neck further to allow him more space. Minhyun grinned when Baekho leaned against him, reminding him of when they were in the car. 

"Minhyun," Baekho moaned softly and it sent shivers down his spine as he held onto Baekho, giving him gentle pats while fastening his pace. Baekho groaned and tried to match Minhyun's pace but his hand just wanted to stop to enjoy the pleasure instead. While he highly doubted Minhyun would get upset at him for doing that, he wanted to stay true to his words. Minhyun nibbled on his sensitive lobe and Baekho shuddered, legs squirming to try to close up but Minhyun's long ones were in the way, hooking his leg down as Minhyun's hand pushed against the tip down his sensitive spot. Baekho jolted with pleasure and moaned again, gasping for air a little as he felt the tight pressure building up rapidly. In that short moment, Baekho suddenly felt a sudden surge of competitiveness as Minhyun had been able to hold back his voice mostly. "Minhyun ah..."

"Hmm?" the other cooed back in response. Baekho placed his lips a little lower and nibbled on his lower lip, surprising him momentarily. Minhyun chuckled and kissed him, unsure what the other wanted. Baekho leaned forward, trying to lower his height but like a freaking tree, Minhyun didn't budge much. He didn't have much space behind him on the small single bed and he didn't want to fall off either. Baekho pouted and tightened his fist, causing Minhyun to gasp instead. "Baekho! That hurts." 

"Oops. Sorry," Baekho responded sheepishly. Minhyun pushed Baekho down in that instance and started to place furious kisses on his neck and Adams apple, causing Baekho's vocal chords to tremble and lewder sounds to escape. Minhyun kissed his under jaw and placed his nose against Baekho's as he grinned. He could feel Baekho twitching uncontrollably in his hand and knew the other was almost at his limit. 

"Baekho," Minhyun whispered and Baekho flinched from how sultry his voice was. The pressure building up just exploded and Baekho unintentionally bit down on Minhyun's neck to stop his moans from escaping, causing the other to flinch but at the same time, finding release as his thumb brushed against the right spots. Minhyun bit his lower lip and grunted as they both rode their high out silently. Baekho let go of Minhyun, both his teeth and hand first to lay down. Minhyun moved away and breathed in, wiping away his sweat as he stared at Baekho who seemed pretty worn out. "Want to sleep now? I'll tuck you in." 

"Hnn... Why don't you just sleep here for tonight too?" Baekho muttered with his eyes already closing on him. Minhyun laughed softly and removed both condoms, wrapping them up and helping Baekho back into his pyjamas. 

"Do you have something I can wear then?" 

"Eh... Just take any shirt you want from my closet." 

"If you say so. I'll borrow your shower too." Baekho just nodded and curled up on his bed. Minhyun tucked Baekho in and left the room to dispose of their activity's evidence. The door opened as he washing his hands and he peered out to find Naeun entering. She looked up and smiled. 

"Hey. You're still here?" she asked cheerfully while hugging a couple of magazines. 

"Uh huh. Your brother just fell asleep."

"He's been really tired recently. It's kind of odd," she muttered her concern as she locked the door. 

"What's so odd about it?" 

"Well, he's always telling me that he doesn't get much work so for him to suddenly have such a huge increase in workload, it's weird, don't you think?" 

"Well..." Minhyun couldn't say he fully understood if it was weird since that was how his life was. Some weeks would be barren while some would be busy. He noticed the magazine covers and frowned a little. "What do you have there?" 

"Huh? Oh crap." Naeun tried to hide the magazines but knew it was futile. Guilt crossed her expression as well. "I've got some of your sister's works. I hope you don't mind. I know you guys don't get off at the right foot." 

Minhyun shrugged and poured himself a glass of water. 

"Actually... I met up with her." 

Minhyun almost dropped the glass in his hand but gripped it tightly with his other hand to make sure that didn't happen. "You did? What happened?" 

"Oh yes. That's why I went out. She was... Trying to get me to ask Baekho oppa to get you to... I don't know for sure but she was being rather threatening. She said she would talk to my lecturers and give me a scholarship if I did what I was told. If I didn't... Oppa's life would be a living hell." 

Minhyun pursed his lips. He knew of Baekho's financial problems and if Naeun could really get a scholarship, the weight of his problem would lessen a little. 

"Though I didn't agree to help her or anything!" Naeun squeaked. "I just... I don't know what to do. I never thought meeting one of my idols would turn out this way. She's really beautiful and all that but... I can't believe she would threaten my brother and me just to get you to do something for her. Hey, oppa. Do we really mean this much to you?" 

Minhyun raised his brows and he placed the glass down. He hugged Naeun briefly and she smiled a little, appreciating it. "I was never really the type to get too close to anyone or their families. That's why... You and Baekho are really important to me. But I don't know how she found out. Maybe Minki or Jonghyun. It's hard to tell." Minhyun's gaze fell as thoughts ran a mile in his mind. 

"You're not thinking of actually agreeing to what she says now, are you?" 

"A scholarship... My sister will be able to obtain that easily for you while I can't..." 

"Oppa... You don't have to." 

"But I want to. Don't tell Baekho yet, okay?"


	37. Four Floors

Baekho opened his eyes and smiled smugly to find Minhyun sleeping beside him. It was little moments like this that reminded him that he was just someone who wanted to be loved too. To find someone who would tolerate him and play along with him. He gasped when he realised it was almost time to leave. There was no time to appreciate the man beside him as he rushed out of bed, waking Minhyun up in the process and dashed for the bathroom. Minhyun rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at his phone and sighed. Time to get to work too. 

"So I'll see you after two weeks?" Minhyun asked while holding Baekho's hands outside the apartment door. Baekho grinned and nodded. 

"Okay. Good luck with work! My phone is always open for complaints," Baekho replied jokingly and Minhyun chuckled, kissing his lips before letting him go. 

"You too. I'll see you around," Minhyun whispered apologetically. Baekho didn't catch his change of tone before the other rushed off to get his car and Baekho went to work. 

~~~

"Huh?"

Baekho was confused when a letter of commendation was handed to him. Although he had tough through another week of hellish work, he didn't think it was enough to get such a letter. He bowed and thanked his boss, leaving the office with a head filled with questions and confusion. He sat down at his cubicle and looked around. His other colleagues glanced at him and he lowered his head, unsure what was going on. He wracked his brains, trying to figure out why he deserved such praise when someone tapped him on the back and made him flinch. 

"Ah. You got a letter of commendation?" a sparkly voice belonging to one of his colleagues he remembered as Dahyun said. Her bright smile and sunshine outlook earned her a lot of fans in the workplace and Baekho himself was stunned that she was speaking to him. 

"Uh... I guess?" he replied with a shrug. She beamed. 

"Congratulations then!" 

"Ah... Yes? I mean, thank you?" Baekho became uncomfortable with the stares that he was getting just from talking to the star of the office and decided to pretend to start working so she would take the hint and leave. 

But it didn't stop her from appearing again during lunch. 

"Hey, Baekho sshi?" 

He looked up from his cubicle, realising the office was already mostly empty right now and turned to get shocked by Dahyun's bright smile. "Oh. Hi?" 

"Would you like to go for lunch together?" she chirped and Baekho was stunned for a moment. 

"Lunch?" 

"Yeah! You and me." 

"Uh... Don't you have your own group for that?" Baekho asked and noticed the change in her expression as she lowered her gaze. 

"Oh well..." 

"Did I say something wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh no. It's just that well, things happened and I'm eating alone most of the time now a-and I don't mean to sound all stalker like but I noticed that you always eat alone too so I thought..."

"Oh." Baekho ate alone by choice. He never really wanted to get along with anyone in his workplace, at least not to the point where they were buddy buddy. "If you need the company just for today." 

"I would be very happy!" 

"Ah... Okay." 

Not wanting to make her feel bad, Baekho followed her down to the food court in the lower levels of his office and they both ordered their own food before taking a seat together. Some glanced over at them but maybe it was because Baekho had hung out with Minhyun a couple of times by now that he was mostly unfazed and unbothered when people stared at him in public rather than a confined cubicle space. 

"So, Baekho sshi-" 

"Just Baekho is enough." 

"Ah alright! Baekho, pleasure to be of acquaintance." 

"Same here, Dahyun." 

"Oh? You already know my name?" 

"Who doesn't? You're quite well known in our floor." 

"Eh. I thought you were the kind who wouldn't be bothered with that." 

"I'm not really... Its just that my cubicle neighbor might beg to differ." 

She giggled and Baekho tilted his head. He wasn't really expecting to be this casual with her but in a weird way, she reminded him of Minhyun. The way they were both rather popular yet weren't particularly friends with any one person. Baekho knew that Minhyun's relation with Minki was also quite shallow, neither dared to stick a hand all the way in. They ate quietly as she started to pay more attention to her phone, scrolling through social media and watching short clips. At a certain point, something caught attention of Baekho's ears. 

"-welcome back the Hwang siblings to the picture. So, Minyeon sshi, how was working with your brother after all these years like?" 

"Oh, Minhyun is just a delight to work with. He knows exactly what to do and we pair so well together."

"That's wonderful. What about you, Minhyun sshi?" 

"I had a great time. Its been awhile since I had such a big shoot and all the staff were wonderful too." 

Baekho looked up from his food and unintentionally peered over when he heard his boyfriend's voice. Dahyun took notice of his action and tilted his phone so he could watch as well. It was him and a lady he didn't recognize in an interview. "You're interested in the Hwang siblings too?" 

Baekho raised his brows at Dahyun. "What do you mean?" 

"Huh? Hwang Minyeon and Hwang Minhyun. That's the two of them." 

"Wait. What's this? Where is it from?" 

"They both did a shoot together in England. The magazine is said to be out next month. Baekho?" 

Baekho was already standing up, having scoffed down the rest of his food. "Sorry, Dahyun. I suddenly remembered there's someone I have to call. You can go on ahead without me." 

Baekho took off to a safe area where he could call a certain someone. He fumed internally as he dialled the number and put his phone to his ear, waiting for the other to pick up. 

"Bae-" 

"Hwang Minhyun!"


	38. 7 Days

"Y-yes?" Minhyun gasped, surprised by Baekho's tone.

"You lied to me?"

"Lie? About what?" Minhyun replied sincerely at that given moment. He didn't think he had lie to Baekho about anything until his next few words.

"You took the goddamn job with your sister."

Minhyun gasped and there was a split silence before Minhyun started stuttering through the phone. "I-I-Let me e-explain. I w-was... I-" 

"Get to the point, Minhyun. You thought I wouldn't find out so you went ahead and do it anyways?" Baekho hissed. 

"N-no! I never m-meant to hide it. Back when I told you I wasn't going to do it, I-I really wasn't. Did Naeun tell you?" 

"Naeun? She knew?!" Baekho snapped and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Baekho realised he was getting too agitated and leaned back against the glass wall. He let out a breath and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry for yelling." 

"I'm sorry..." 

"It's fine. You must've had your reasons," Baekho muttered and rubbed his eyes. "I have to go now."

"Baekho, wai-" Baekho cut the call, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk calmly right now. He kept his phone despite the vibrations. He headed back to his cubicle and continued his work. 

"Geh-" Baekho muttered when he exited his office building to find his boyfriend wearing a cap outside with a concerned expression. He immediately rushed over to Baekho who tried to ignore him but he grabbed his arm. 

"Baekho, don't give me the cold shoulder," He whined. 

"How did you know where I work?" 

"Well, Naeun-" 

"Again my sister...," Baekho blurted out and Minhyun gasped. 

"Baekho, please let me explain." 

Baekho bit his lower lip and folded his arms despite Minhyun holding onto him. "Go on then. Explain." 

"Hwang Minhyun sshi?" Baekho turned around and saw Dahyun with wide eyes. He gritted his teeth and held Minhyun's hand, breaking out into a sprint. 

"Eh?! Baekho?" Baekho wasn't sure why he felt like running then but he kept dragging Minhyun all the way to the train station, both of them heaving heavily when he finally stopped. "Ahhh... Why did we have to run?" 

Baekho turned around to look at Minhyun who was wheezing slightly, fluttering his shirt as he had become sweaty. Minhyun noticed Baekho awkwardly averting his gaze and tilted his head. 

"Baekho?" 

"Hnn?" 

"You didn't let me explain earlier... Are you still mad at me?" 

Baekho sighed and shook his head. "I got a little agitated, that's all. I'm sorry for my behavior." 

"It's okay. But would you let me explain now and promise not to get mad at Naeun?" 

"I'll try," Baekho sighed and Minhyun smiled, taking hold of his hands. 

"The last time we met a week ago after you fell asleep, Naeun came home just as I finished cleaning up. Apparently she went out to hang out with my sister." 

"Eh?!" 

"Mhmm... She told me that my sister offered her a scholarship and all she had to do was convince you to convince me to take the job. I didn't mean to keep it a secret but you were so tired that night and you left so quickly in the morning too," Minhyun said and squeezed Baekho's hands. "I know they're not excuses for not even texting you about it but I thought mentioning it to you face to face would have been better." 

"Ah..." Baekho was stunned for a moment before he felt a surge of rage again. He pulled his hands away from Minhyun who was confused. "Who does your sister think she is?!" 

"Eh?" Minhyun flinched from his raise in tone. 

"Trying to use my sister and money... And you! Don't you trust me? I told you that I can handle this. Do you even understand how your actions make me feel?" Baekho said in a strained tone as his eyes watered a little. He rubbed the tears away and clenched his jaw. 

"Baekho, I'm sorry. Please don't cry," Minhyun stuttered and pulled him into a hug. Baekho growled and tried to push Minhyun away but didn't have the heart to use his strength even as Minhyun held him tighter. "I wasn't considering your feelings when I took the job. I'm at fault here." 

"Why... Why do I feel so worthless?" 

"Baekho, please. That's not true." 

"Then you shouldn't have taken the job or you could have at least told me. It's not like I want to feel this way either," Baekho cried softly against Minhyun's shoulder. Minhyun patted his head gently. 

"I'm really sorry." But I didn't want my sister to have made your life a living hell if I hadn't taken it. Minhyun held back his words as he buried his face against Baekho's neck. Baekho tried to force himself to stop crying as he finally hugged Minhyun in return. 

"I thought... I was finally doing something right when I had my first letter of recommendation but it was all just a dream, isn't it? It's because of your sister somehow that I received it, right?" 

"I don't know... But I believe that you're a hard worker too! And that you would have definitely gotten one on your own," Minhyun said, trying to be of comfort to Baekho who shook his head. 

"My company doesn't hand out letters like that. Surely they did that today so they can keep up whatever good connections they had with your sister and to tell me to keep being a loyal dog," Baekho hissed, gripping Minhyun's shirt tightly. "Minhyun, I want to meet your sister." 

"Eh?" 

"She can't do this to me! Or Naeun. I won't let her look down on me just because I prefer to be more peaceful," Baekho said, finding back a smidge of his confidence. "In fact, I'll meet your whole damn family and tell them that I'm not worthless! There are things that I can do that they can't." 

Minhyun smiled and felt really proud of Baekho at that moment. He kissed him and Baekho flinched, surprised but melted into the kiss anyways. 

"I love this part of you."


	39. One Splash

Despite trying to act tough, it wasn't as easy when Baekho was actually faced with the person herself but he was still determined now that he finally was face to face with Hwang Minyeon in a corner seat of a small diner. The famous actress, model, singer, etc that he honestly didn't care about at that moment.

"Why did you call me here for? It's such a low class diner," she asked the moment she took a seat, leaning her body forward and hands propped up to make herself look threatening. Baekho gulped and breathed in.

"He wanted to meet you," Minhyun replied her. Baekho had another week to prepare for this mentally and emotionally but he still wasn't sure about being rude to her right off the bat. True, they had talked on the phone before but it was brief and he could barely remember what had been exchanged then. Meeting her now, Baekho could sort of tell why most people would like her, he guessed since she was in fact pretty like most females who end up on billboards or outselling albums but to him, that didn't matter. 

"Oh? What does he want? Money? Forgiveness? Or does he want to thank me for being able to achieve things that he would never be able to?" 

Baekho twitched and frowned, clenching his fist slightly. She didn't even look at him as if she didn't acknowledge his presence but he already knew this would happen since Minhyun warned him before. 

"He- No. This is Kang Dongho, my boyfriend." 

Minyeon gave Minhyun the wide eyes before a glare crossed her features. "Are you mad? Saying such a thing out loud in public?" 

"Maybe but it's not like you didn't already threaten him and his sister." 

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Ah... He told you? Tsk. Useless." 

"You're unbelievable," Baekho snarled. 

"Me? You two are the ones who are unbelievable. Do you know what is going to happen to your career if this goes out? And what of your previous job as well? You're a Hwang. Act like it, Minhyun."

"Then maybe I won't be a Hwang anymore," Minhyun said calmly as he could as he held Baekho's arm, trying to keep him calm. 

"That's impossible. Mum and dad will never approve of such a foul thing." 

"I don't need their approvals. They can try to destroy me all they like but my feelings for Baekho won't change. I've made mistakes in the past and even now but we can still change, noona. It doesn't have to be like this." 

"And you shouldn't be dragging innocent people into this as well. I don't need your charity. You can go ahead and try to drag our careers down but we won't back out," Baekho chipped in and Minyeon's expression was one of a fuming mad lady. "Minhyun is not you or your parents' tool. He is his own person and so are you." 

"You lowlife dare try to educate me?" she hissed and grabbed the glass of water on the table, raising her hand and flinging it towards Baekho but Minhyun covered him. His hair down to his shoulders became wet but Minhyun was unfazed although Baekho was shocked. He never would have anticipated this straight out of a drama move to happen to him. 

"Minhyun!" 

"I'm fine," the other said, brushing his wet locks aside before turning to his sister with a glare of his own. No longer was he going to allow himself to be bogged down by his family. "Noona, if mum and dad wants to throw me out, that's fine by me. If they want to destroy what I've built for myself, they can very well try. But I'm no longer going to sit by idly and be their puppet. I've had enough so I suggest that you don't try to use me just for your own gain too because I'm not going to back down this time."

The small group hadn't noticed the attention they were receiving from other patrons. Cameras were raised and videos were shared. Minyeon let out a frustrated sound and slammed the glass down onto the table. "You will regret this, Minhyun." 

"No. I won't." 

She stormed out of the diner and Minhyun collapsed back onto the chair, letting out a breath he had unintentionally held in the whole time. Baekho patted his back and coincidentally glanced back, taking notice of the phones directed towards them. 

"Crap." 

"What?" 

"People were recording us," Baekho squeaked and hurriedly turned back around, trying to hide his face. Minhyun glanced back briefly and sighed. "Isn't this bad for your sister? Her face would totally be shown from the angles." 

Minhyun chuckled and pushed his hair up. Baekho handed him a dry tissue and he gratefully took it to dry his face. "You worried about her now?" 

"Well, I just wanted to stop her from disturbing me and Naeun, not destroy her career instead." 

"This is just a small matter. The more troublesome fight hasn't even begun." 

"You mean your parents?" 

"Mhmm. Let's go back home, Baekho. We will just be a disturbance to the others if we continued sitting here." 

"Ah, sure." The two paid for the drinks since they didn't even get the chance to order any food. They left the diner and walked around, taking notice of a fast food shop instead. "Why don't we just take away some food?" 

"Great idea. We can get a little snack for Naeun too." 

"You sure spoil my sister, don't you?" Baekho sighed and pouted a little. 

"Are you jealous?" 

"A little. I feel like you're closer to her than you are to me. You tell her more things and you talk to her more often through texts too. I know I'm not a very sociable boyfriend but-" 

Minhyun held Baekho's hand and kissed his cheek, startling him. 

"Ww-ait. We are in public, Minhyun," Baekho gasped and tried to pull his hand away but Minhyun held it tighter. 

"I know but if we start hiding now, it'll be difficult for us to come out later. I don't want to hide you from the world as much as I would love to do that. We can keep our relationship as low as you like but I don't want us to have to sneak around every time we go out for a date or just hanging out, Baekho."

"I... I get what you mean but are you sure this is okay? I mean, you just went back into that world too. I don't want to be the one to drag you down." 

"Then I'll just have to drag us both up." 

Minhyun grinned and leaned in for a shared kiss.


	40. 3 Hours

"Here's a burger for you." 

"Eh... It's already so late though." 

"If you're complaining, I'm taking it back." 

"A-ah! No way. Are you staying the night again, oppa?" 

"Ah... Perhaps not." 

Baekho raised his brows and unintentionally clutched Minhyun's sleeve, earning surprised looks from the two. He noticed Naeun staring at him and pulled away immediately. "Hah.. Ah. Um.." 

"Do you want me to stay?" 

Baekho crossed his arms and looked away. "D-do whatever you want." 

Naeun rolled her eyes at her brother. "How lame can you be?" She hurried away before the burger was snatched away again. Baekho groaned and pursed his lips. Minhyun chuckled softly and kissed Baekho's cheek. 

"I'm sorry but I think I'll go home for today. Wouldn't want to get too used to staying here now, would I?" 

"And what's wrong with that?" Baekho asked and pouted. Minhyun laughed a little and pinched his cheeks. "Gah, Minhyun!" 

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm glad you want me to stay but I actually went straight to your workplace after I was done with mine so I haven't done my laundry yet," Minhyun said and Baekho laughed. He couldn't believe his boyfriend would choose laundry over staying over but he guessed it made sense. Minhyun always preferred to keep things clean anyways so laundry was probably a big deal for him. 

"Okay. Be careful on your way home then." 

Minhyun smiled and nodded. "Of course. Can we...meet up tomorrow though?" 

Baekho shrugged and looked away playfully. "Can we? I don't know." 

Minhyun giggled and kissed his lips. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Baekho bit his lower lip and nodded. "See you." 

~~~

Minhyun sighed as he laid down on his bed, more than worn out from everything that had happened recently or maybe from the moment he met Baekho. He turned to his side and stared blankly at the empty space on his bed, imagining what it would be like to have Baekho in his arms everyday and seeing him first thing in the morning. The thought put a smile on his face as he placed his hand on the empty space on the bed. His thoughts wandered off into a different corner of his mind and reminded him of what he had done with Baekho right where he laid too. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was starting to miss him even though it had barely just been 3 hours since he left his apartment. He picked up his phone and wondered if Baekho was asleep yet. 

'Are you still up?' he texted Baekho and it only took a couple of seconds before he received a reply. 

'Yep. Why aren't you asleep?' 

'I laid down and started thinking about you and now I miss you.' 

'Seriously? Go and sleep dude. You're already grown up.' 

':( aww don't you want to talk to me even just for awhile?' 

'I do but its late. Don't you have work tomorrow?' 

'Nope. I'm free tomorrow or else I wouldn't have asked to meet up.'

'Crap. You did.'

'You forgot?! :(((' 

'I didn't. It just... Left my mind? And I have a meeting with a client tomorrow so maybe in the evening instead?' 

'That's the same as forgetting.'

'Im sorry!' 

'Fine. Evening 3pm?'

'Sounds good. I'll text you when I'm done.'

Minhyun unintentionally fell asleep after the message was sent since he was tired from work and having to deal with his sister earlier. He couldn't believe she would actually pull such a move on Baekho earlier. Multiple buzzes coming from his phone that was on his pillow made him open his eyes. He rubbed them and groaned, picking up the electronic device that disturbed his sleep. He was about to put it face down on his side drawer when he realised it was a shit ton of notifications flooding in. Most tagging him in something and plenty of unread messages from his manager. He sat up, confused as he yawned and squinted. He checked the tags firstly on his social medias that he barely use except to post once in awhile to inform whoever cared that he was still alive. Now that he thought about it, Baekho didn't even have social media but putting that thought aside, he realised that it was the videos of his sister throwing water and hitting him that was somewhat going viral. He pursed his lips and checked the messages from his manager. 

'Who is that man with you? Why did your sister do that? The agency is being bombarded with tons of messages.'

And more. 

Minhyun sighed, putting his phone down and shutting his eyes. It didn't take him seconds before he fell asleep again. The next moment he opened them, it was already bright out and he got out from bed. Making himself a warm cup of cocoa, he took a seat and flicked the TV on. His eyes opened widely when the news were talking about his sister and the viral video. 

"Talk about being famous," He muttered under his breath and was about to flip the channel but stopped. "Let's see what you guys have to say." 

Minhyun pursed his lips as he listened to them talking about their assumptions as to why she would cause such a commotion in a family diner. Baseless accusations and all sorts of other things that Minhyun honestly just rolled his eyes at. These people would take any news and bring them to crazy lengths. His phone suddenly rang and he got up from his couch to pick it up. 

"Ah, manager. What's the problem?" 

"Didn't you see any of my messages from yesterday?!" 

"It was late so I opted to sleep."

"Well, the agency wants you to come to the building today." 

"But it's my off day." 

"Well, they want to talk about the news. You must've had seen or at least heard it today, right?" 

Minhyun sighed and rubbed his temples. "It isn't anything that important. Just a little family fight." 

"They want to meet you, Minhyun. Help me out a little here, would you?" 

"Hah... Okay. I'll drop by in a bit."


	41. Past Three

"This is totally you, isn't it?" Dahyun's voice startled Baekho as he met up with his colleague for the meeting. He was actually surprised to find her there until she informed him that she was meeting the client for a different project. She flashed her phone screen at him and he pressed his lips together before an awkward laugh escaped his throat.

"What are you saying?" he muttered and she sighed, sitting down beside her in the rowdy cafe.

"Don't try to act like you don't know. The man outside our office yesterday was Minhyun too, right? The same as the one sitting beside you and that's his sister opposite him. Why are you trying to hide the fact that you know the Hwang siblings?"

"Well, maybe cause I don't see the need to share everything about my life to everyone?" Baekho mumbled as he sipped on his coffee.

"Hmm... That's true but normal people would show off. You're... Nothing like that, huh."

Baekho shrugged, not particularly fancying the attention he would receive had he shared the fact that he knew Minhyun anyways. After all, it might only cause people to want to be friends with him to hang out with Minhyun instead. That wasn't something he wanted.

"So..? What's the video actually about?" she asked, interest sparking in her eyes and Baekho shrugged again. "Oh come on. You can share with me. I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Yeah, I don't think so," He responded while getting up. "I'm going to get some creamer."

"I'm not done with you."

Baekho sighed and picked up some creamer from the condiments booth and noticed that a few people raised their phones towards him. He felt awkward and hurried back to his seat, hoping he wasn't just being self conscious. Their client arrived just in time to distract Dahyun from pursuing their previous topic which Baekho was honestly thankful for. 

Their meeting ended rather quickly since they were both thoroughly prepared but the moment Baekho tried to get up and leave, Dahyun had grabbed his arm. 

"Ack-" 

"I said I wasn't done with you," she said and frowned. 

"I've got nothing to say to you," Baekho sighed. 

"Oh come on. I thought we were starting to be friends," she said with a smile, hoping that would convince Baekho but the other shrugged her off. 

"Not if you think you'll get close to me just for dirt on Minhyun," Baekho hissed and she scoffed. 

"You think I'm that kind of person?" 

Baekho shrugged. "I just don't want to get myself into more trouble than necessary. Sorry. You should find someone else to be friends with." It wasn't that Baekho disliked her or any of that sort but he figured he should be more careful now than ever for Minhyun's sake. Thankfully, she didn't stop him from leaving again but the short exchange tired him out a little more than he expected. He flinched a little when his phone suddenly rang and he picked it up. 

"Baekho?" 

"Ah, what's up, Min? You free now? I just finished my meeting." He looked at his watch, taking note that it was a little pass 3.

"Yeah... You don't mind coming to get me instead? I'm at my agency building now." 

"Eh? I thought it was your day off," Baekho replied. 

"Yeah but I had to drop by for something. I'll tell you later. I'll send you the address." 

"Alright." 

Baekho keyed the address into his GPS and made his way towards the agency building. He was surprised to find a tall luxurious and his boyfriend standing outside, waiting for him. Minhyun smiled when he heard the honk and rushed up the car with a cap and face mask. 

"Are you supposed to be disguised or something?" Baekho asked with a small head tilt. 

"It's better if you drive off first before some paparazzi takes our photo," Minhyun suggested and Baekho gasped, nodding and speeding off. Minhyun removed his cap and mask to get a little breather once they were far away enough from the building. "Take a left turn here." 

"Okay." Baekho turned the steering wheel. They entered a street area where rows of boutiques and restaurants lined each side. 

"Park there." 

"Are we going down?" 

"Yep. That cafe sells the best crepes ever," Minhyun chirped excitedly and Baekho raised a brow at him, slightly surprised that the other was craving sweet stuff but he still parked. They entered the cafe after Minhyun had put his cap and mask back on. "Strawberry?" 

"Huh? Yeah. How did you know?" Baekho asked with a raised questioning brow. 

"Your fridge. There were a lot of strawberries inside when I opened it before and also when we went back to your hometown, you ate a lot of it too and you even ma-" 

"Okay! Okay! I guess I do eat a lot of them," Baekho whined and pouted. Minhyun chuckled and tilted his head. 

"It's not a bad thing. Why are you sulking?" 

"Cause...it makes me seem childish, right? Or maybe even-" 

"Baekho, it's what you like. There's nothing wrong with that," Minhyun said with a smile and ruffled his hair before ordering for the both of them. Baekho blinked before he grinned sheepishly and followed Minhyun. They took a seat after that in a more secluded spot. Minhyun stretched his arms out and sighed. "Finally I can relax."

"Was it stressful?" 

"Definitely. There was so many things they wanted to talk about that I'm having a headache right now." 

Baekho chuckled and sipped on his iced coffee. "Shall we just relax for now then?" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. No point stressing yourself out so much. And I want you to be relaxed with me." 

Minhyun smiled and reached over the table to hold Baekho's hand. Baekho flinched a little at first but soon held Minhyun's hand in return too as his cheeks became a little pinkier. "Thank you. On a brighter yet not so bright note, I'm being offered an acting job."

"That's awesome news!" 

"Well... Yes except that I might have to go overseas for a few months depending on how well it goes."


	42. Quadruple Charm

"Overseas?" Baekho was stunned and Minhyun gazed downwards.

"Yeah. Their setting isn't in Korea so..."

"Well, it sounds like a huge production."

"I am playing the main support role too," Minhyun said with a timid smile.

Baekho took another sip of his iced coffee before he huffed and nodded. "You should totally go and act the heck out of it. I know you'll be great at this." He gave Minhyun's hand a little squeeze. Minhyun nodded and moved his hand away when their crepes arrived. Baekho's eyes twinkled at the loaded amount of strawberries and felt his appetite rise.

"Thank you, Baekho."

"No problem. But... Why do you say its not a good thing?"

"Well, we just got together recently and I'm already going off somewhere again," Minhyun sighed. "I do want to spend more time with you but..."

Baekho nodded and started eating, feeling the warm crepe melt with the cold cream and giving his taste buds an euphoric feeling. He tried to focus on Minhyun but his attention was being drawn away. "You know, Minhyun, it's totally fine. We can survive through this. It's not that bad and not like I didn't wait for you that one time either. Plus now that we are well.... Together, we can just call each other if we miss one another. It'll be fine."

Minhyun nodded and started to take a bite out of his crepe as well, humming softly as he took another bite. Nothing beats sadness like a sweet lovely bite. "You'll wait for me again?"

Baekho chuckled and tapped his chin. "As long as you're not kissing someone else in the show."

Minhyun gasped and Baekho grinned.

"Just kidding. Of course, I'll wait. What do you think I would do? Find someone else when I have more than enough on my plate to think about?" 

Minhyun laughed, feeling certain that his insecurity was for naught. Baekho just had that power over him, making him feel relaxed and sure about the choices he make. "Let's eat. I can see your focus wavering in front of food." 

"My bad," Baekho chuckled as he continued eating. Minhyun smiled and reached over with the napkin to wipe his cream stained lips. This time, Baekho just grinned. "Thanks." 

"No problem." 

###

Minhyun licked his hand and grinned evilly towards the pink cheeked gasping male under him. 

"Can't handle a little pressure, Baekho?" 

"Fuck you," Baekho cursed unintentionally before he bit his lower lip when Minhyun clutched hold of his member again. 

"Ooh. I'll like to see you try." 

Baekho growled, annoyed by Minhyun's cheekiness but was unable to retort with his actions when Minhyun had slid between his thighs again, lips dangerously wrapped around his member and sucking him off. Baekho cried out softly while clutching his boyfriend's hair, stopping himself from whining for more. Minhyun's tongue dragged along his length while his hand moved to cover the rest of it. Baekho grunted and gasped, thighs every so often closing in on Minhyun while his stomach cramped up. 

"Ngah-Minhyun, s-stop." 

"Ya sure?" Minhyun asked once his lips left with a little pop. Baekho breathed heavily, feeling his heart rate about to skyrocket out from his chest. He needed just a little breather even if he was leaking rock hard right now. 

"M..."

"Hmm?" 

Baekho covered his eyes with the ends of his palms and whimpered embarrassingly, "More. I want more but I'm about to come." 

Minhyun blinked and laughed, sitting upright as he wiped his lips. "That so?" 

"Don't laugh at me," Baekho groaned. Minhyun lifted Baekho's legs and propped them onto one of his shoulders, making the other peer at him with a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"A little test practice," Minhyun replied nonchalantly with a mischievous grin.

"Wha-Whoa!" Baekho gasped when Minhyun slid himself between Baekho's thighs.

"F-Wai-"

"There's no need to wait. Its not like I'm shoving it up your ass," Minhyun said with a little roll in his eyes. Baekho bit his lower lip when Minhyun started to move his hips. His member moving between his thighs in slow slick movements and rubbing against his own hard member, driving him up an insanely heightened sense. It felt odd but Baekho found himself rocking to Minhyun's movements as well, trying to feel more of the other male as well.

"Hnnh- Minhyun, Minhyun ah."

"Yes?"

Baekho raised a hand up, clutching hold of Minhyun's ear who lowered his body. Baekho gave him a kiss and mumbled behind it. Minhyun raised his brows and smiled. 

"I know, silly. I love you too," Minhyun whispered his response. Their tongues met and Minhyun continued moving his waist while keeping hold of Baekho's thighs. Baekho moaned softly into his lips every time he moved upwards and glided against him. The feeling of Baekho's thighs around Minhyun made him riled up as well. 

"Hnn..." Baekho snuck his hand between them and rubbed himself. Minhyun bumped against him and raised a brow, pulling away to see what naughty stuff his boyfriend was up to. He chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

"Hmm~ What do you think you're doing?" Minhyun asked teasingly. Baekho chuckled awkwardly and flashed him an innocent grin. 

"Can't I? I'm already so close." 

"Go on then," Minhyun said while slowing down. He parted Baekho's legs and laid them down but Baekho had different ideas when he grabbed Minhyun's waist and pulled him close, wrapping his hands around him as well. "Ahh... Baekho." 

"What?" Baekho chuckled and rubbed both their members together. Minhyun chewed on his lower lip before he lifted Baekho by his neck slightly. He left little loving marks on his neck and his under jawline, smirking a little when he gazed upon his little artwork. Baekho shifted both hands together and continued to groan softly. Minhyun couldn't help but to stare at him momentarily with his eyes shut tight, mouth parted in airy gasps and face red. He looked adorable like that in Minhyun's eyes as he caressed his cheek. Baekho jolted when he felt himself unravelling and a string of curses mixed with moans escaped his parted lips. Minhyun bit his lower lip, seeing his face contorted with pleasure and that had pushed him over the edge as well. Their fluids made a mess on Baekho's tummy as they both panted and breathed in heavily to calm their raging heartbeats. 

"I'm going to miss you so much."


	43. One Arm Hug

"Me too," Baekho sighed as they cleaned up their mess and laid down. Minhyun smiled and snuggled close to him after pulling the blanket around them. Baekho wrapped an arm lazily around Minhyun who had made himself comfortable. They were in Minhyun's home since Baekho wanted to spare an awkward situation with his sister.

"Speaking of, you're really fine if I go overseas for work?" Minhyun asked and gently rubbed his thumb on Baekho's arm. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? You're gonna be a great actor. Make a name for yourself and be the best! No one will be able to stop you," Baekho chirped. Minhyun chuckled and hummed. 

"You're the best," Minhyun said softly and kissed his bare chest. Baekho snickered and gave Minhyun a smug smile. 

"You bet I am," Baekho said and Minhyun poked his nose. 

"Silly." 

Baekho scoffed and kissed his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you everyday!"

"I might have to work the whole day though." 

"Well... Then I'll text you whenever I'm free." 

"Hmm~ When did you become this clingy?" 

"I'm not. Fine, I won't text or call you then," Baekho said and pouted. Minhyun gasped and shook his head. 

"No, no. Please. I want you to do it every second," Minhyun whined and Baekho turned his head, pretending to sulk. Minhyun gasped and climbed higher, pressing kisses all over his face. "Don't be mad. Please?" 

Baekho giggled when Minhyun accidentally squeezed his sides. He slapped his hand over his mouth and coughed awkwardly. Minhyun stared starrily at Baekho and he sighed. "I'm not mad. Well, what about your sister? Is she...fine?"

"The video hit quite hard actually. My agency told me that a lot of brand deals cut her off after that video went viral. It didn't affect me and I made sure nobody knows what the fight was about too." 

"Did you lie?" 

"No. I just told them that it was a private matter and I wish they would understand." 

"Hmm..." Baekho ran a hand through Minhyun's hair. "What if you told them you're in a relationship?" 

"Eh? You want to publicise our relationship?" 

"No, no. I mean as a precaution against future scandals and things like that, you can just tell your agency that you're already in a relationship and wish to keep it private?" 

Minhyun stared at Baekho who blinked and tilted his head. He grinned and kissed Baekho who squeaked. "You're so smart!"

"Oof. Stop. Get off," Baekho said while laughing and trying to pry Minhyun off him. Minhyun settled down and hugged him tightly. 

"I think I'll do that. It'll give me a peace of mind and probably my agency too since I'll be-" Minhyun paused and Baekho raised a brow. 

"You'll be what?" 

"N-nothing. We should sleep." 

Baekho frowned and flicked Minhyun's forehead. "Don't tell me you're acting as a love interest, you stupidly handsome guy." 

Minhyun howled and rubbed his forehead, cheeks turning pink. "Y-yes? But there's no kiss scene between us so that's fine, right?" 

Baekho sighed and shrugged. "Maybe."

"No, don't sulk again," Minhyun whined and Baekho laughed as Minhyun kissed his lips again. 

"I'm just joking. Let's sleep. I have work tomorrow." 

"I have to discuss my schedule tomorrow too. Good night, Baekho." 

"Night." 

###

Minhyun stood in front of the counters and fiddled around with his luggage as he waited for Baekho who came running once he was done with his business in the toilet. 

"I'm sorry about that! Shouldn't have taken the curry before this," Baekho groaned as he caught up to Minhyun who just smiled and shook his head. 

"You alright?" 

"Yep!" 

"Make sure to text me when you get home safely too." 

"I will, mum. Haha. You're the one going overseas but you're worrying over me so much, hmm..." Baekho smiled and Minhyun tilted his head. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing. Just reminded of when I might have said some nasty stuff to you about being nice." 

"Ah... I remember. You weren't sure if I was being nice to you because I was nice or just for the sake of my job then," Minhyun said and Baekho became flustered. 

"Ugh. Please forget all the stupid things I've done or said before this. I wasn't being honest with myself and you." 

"I think you're plenty honest when need be," Minhyun replied and ruffled his hair. 

"Aah! Don't treat me like a kid," He scoffed and Minhyun chuckled. Baekho pouted and looked up at his boyfriend before smiling again. He held Minhyun's shirt and gazed away shyly. "Do take care. I'll try to keep up with the things you do now so... Please make sure to tell me too." 

Minhyun felt as though his heart would literally jump out right now as he grinned and pulled Baekho into a hug with one hand. "Mhmm... I will. Make sure to keep me up to date with your side too. Just because I might do things that seem more outstanding doesn't mean you don't matter at all, okay? I want to know every little thing about you too. Oh and don't get drunk either."

Baekho chuckled and rubbed his nose. "Alright. I'll be sure to text you." He looked around and made sure nobody took notice of Minhyun yet since he was still in disguise. He tiptoed and lifted Minhyun's face mask, quickly giving him a kiss before giving him another hug. "Okay. I'm going to leave now. Take care, Minhyun."

Minhyun's cheeks became red but so were Baekho's. They waved to each other and grinned. "Take care, Baekho. Thanks for the ride."

Minhyun watched his boyfriend disappear from his view and chuckled softly, his heart still pitter pattering. "Ahh... I really love you."

"Minhyun? Are you ready to go?" his manager asked after having helped him check in. Minhyun nodded.

"I am."

"Alright then. Here's your plane ticket and passport. Hmm? Did something happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You just seem happier."

Minhyun shrugged and motioned for his manager to move on, swiftly shifting his focus towards leading the way instead. Of course he was happy. Baekho made him happy.


	44. 21st July

The first few weeks were bearable for both of them, having exchange text messages and also phone calls at times. They barely video called since Minhyun would be tired most of the time and didn't want Baekho seeing his worn out face so today was a fairly lucky day when the two got to sit together in front of their laptops and see one another. 

"Hey, Minhyun."

"Hey, lovebird," Minhyun chirped and Baekho raised a brow at him. 

"A new nickname again? When are you going to settle on one?" he chuckled and Minhyun shrugged. 

"When I find one that suits you," Minhyun replied and grinned. "So how has work been? Last I heard your boss was being all difficult again because of what happened to my sister." 

Baekho sipped his water and nodded. "He has but no biggie. Actually, I was going to tell you that I got a job offer recently. Remember your friend's boyfriend?" 

"Aron?" 

"Yeah. He got me a position in the company he's working for and he has a pretty high status there too so he said rest assured that your sister won't be able to touch me from there."

Minhyun sighed and rubbed his neck. "That's relieving to hear. I still can't believe the one who exposed you to my sister was Minki."

Baekho chuckled and shrugged. "Well, he's trying to make up for it now, right? And he didn't know since you didn't tell him about your relationship with your sister before this." 

"True." Minhyun could only laugh weakly. "I guess I shouldn't have been so secretive with my own friend." 

"You couldn't help it since you had walls built up all around you too." 

"Yes but you were like a wrecking ball that came crashing into my world. It was really disastrous." 

Baekho raised a brow at Minhyun and scoffed. "I'm not the only one. It's not like you didn't turn my world upside down either. I never expected to go head-to-head with an idol!" 

"Do you mean me or my sister?" 

"Both. Besides... Well..." Baekho started fidgeting with his fingers, making Minhyun curious about what he had to say but Baekho got flustered and shook his head. "N-never mind!" 

"What? Come on. Just tell me what's up." 

"I... Well... First month," Baekho muttered and gazed downwards. Minhyun frowned and tilted his head. 

"First month? Of what?" he chuckled in confusion. Baekho hissed and shook his head. 

"Never mind. Don't... Bother. You'll probably be too busy," Baekho replied with a small sulk. 

"Are you seriously egging me on and not saying anything? Come on, sunshine." 

"Tsk. Figure it out yourself, smart ass," Baekho huffed and went back to sipping his drink. Minhyun hummed and placed his hand on his chin as he went into a thinking posture, trying to figure out what was making Baekho sulky. 

"One month... One month... Your birthday?" 

Baekho shook his head. "No. A-anyways, are you free to video call this coming Saturday?" 

"This Saturday? Um..." Minhyun started fiddling with his phone before turning back to Baekho. "I have a shoot in the morning but I should be able to make it by evening." 

"Good! Then make sure you pick up when I call, okay?" 

"Wait. What's happening on Saturday?" 

"Figure that out yourself," Baekho huffed and ended the video call, only to call seconds later. "Ah I forgot. Good night and love you." 

Minhyun chuckled and blew a kiss over. "Good night. Love you too." 

Baekho grinned and cut the call before shutting his laptop, laying down and sighed. Now to get his plans ready for this Saturday. 

Minhyun wanted to pester Baekho about it but knew better than to make him annoyed so he decided to find a certain someone who probably knew Baekho better than him. 

'Naeun, when is your brother's birthday?' 

'21st July. Why? Wait! He never told you??' 

'Ah.. I forgot to ask him and I didn't get to check his info previously.' 

Minhyun looked at his calender and pouted. It was nowhere near July so what else could it possibly mean? 

'Why do you ask anyways?' 

'He mentioned something about one month but I can't figure out what it is. Am I forgetting something?' 

'Aren't you too busy filming to bother with my bro?' 

'Hehe. He's still my boyfriend. I can't just ignore him and I do like to talk to him.' 

'Hah. Sometimes I wonder what he has done to deserve someone as spectacular as you, oppa TvT' 

'I believe that's a question I should be asking instead >v<' 

'So modest. Aigoo. Ah!' 

'Hmm?' 

Minhyun waited but he didn't receive a reply until a couple minutes later. 

'Sorry. Sorry! I was just making sure of something. Anyways, oppa, you'll be free this Saturday evening right?' 

'Eh? Well, I've already made a plan to call Baekho then. What's happening this Saturday? Do you need something too?' 

'Hehehe. Nope. You'll find out soon. It's a secret~' 

'Not you too.' 

Minhyun sighed and decided to call it a night since he had many more days of shooting left. He wished Naeun good night before heading to bed. He was even more curious about what Saturday meant to the Kang siblings but knew he wouldn't be able to get an answer out of them right now when they were both keeping it a tight secret. He didn't want to have to resort to silly tactics to make them speak either. 

The next morning, Minhyun had already mostly forgot about their conversation, mainly about why Saturday was that important. He headed to work from his rented apartment and was tired out by a full day shoot by the time night came in. He laid down and yawned, about to fall asleep when he remembered that he should leave Baekho a text message at least. He rolled over and opened his chat, typing lazily and probably incoherently before clicking send. He passed out almost seconds later the moment his hand had placed his phone back where he took it from.


	45. First Month

Baekho raised a brow when he saw the message filled with weird words that made little to no sense. He guessed Minhyun must've been tired and decided not to reply him as he carefully looked through videos and articles. He had been trying to keep up with stuff about Minhyun, researching the other's previous life before he became a rental boyfriend. There were a lot and even more new upcoming stuff with his latest photo shoots and now acting. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, trying to figure out what he could do for Minhyun this coming Saturday. It was their first month anniversary and he didn't blame Minhyun for not being able to remember. The other was really busy after all and had more thoughts preoccupying his mind. He watched an interview and Minhyun spoke about his wish to someday be known for things that he loved to do. 

Singing. 

Baekho raised his brows. He searched up videos of Minhyun singing and was pretty blown away by one Japanese song cover the other had done for fun. He didn't know Minhyun could sing. The other had a heartfelt voice, one that could convey exactly what he sang and Baekho thought that was special. He decided that he could try out the song and hope he could sing it as well as Minhyun did. 

###

Minhyun was frustrated but didn't show it on his face. He sipped his drink silently as he had gotten into a slight disagreement with the director. 

"Minhyun, its really not that bad. It'll just be a small peck. No big deal," his manager said, trying to get Minhyun to see reason. 

"I thought we agreed I was not going to have any of those scenes. Plus, it'll be so out of my character," Minhyun said and chewed on the straw out of frustration. 

"They want to add more hype and things like that to the show."

"Doesn't make sense and it's not part of the script either," Minhyun grumbled and curved the straw before letting it go since it had technically done nothing wrong. 

"Well, I'll try talking to the director again. Why don't you go back to your place to rest?" 

Minhyun sighed and nodded, deciding to just hail a taxi home instead since he was too tired to bother anymore. The moment he reached the apartment, he took a bath and cleaned up thoroughly. Just as he sat down on his bed and switched his phone on, his eyes took notice of the date and day. It was already Saturday. He rubbed his eyes. When did time pass by him so quickly? Every day felt almost like a blur. The only sense of balance he felt came in the form of a video call ringtone. He slowly rolled over onto his stomach and picked up the call. He tried to put on a smile so Baekho wouldn't be worried. When his boyfriend showed up on screen, he was pleasantly surprised by the way the other dressed. His hair all put up nicely as well. 

"Someone looks like he's going out for a party tonight," He said, finding comfort in talking with Baekho. Baekho grinned and shrugged. 

"Well... I have my reasons. Oh?" 

"What's the matter?" 

"Nothing. It's just that you haven't removed your makeup yet. I wasn't expecting that." 

Minhyun chuckled genuinely, finding it easy not having to pretend when the laughter gets pulled out of him naturally with Baekho. "Too handsome for you?" 

"Tsk. Maybe I should have put some on as well." 

"Huh?" Minhyun was surprised but Baekho gasped and shook his head. 

"A-anyways! Hey. How was your day?" 

"Hmm... Well, it didn't go that well. I got into a slight argument with the director." 

"What happened?" 

"He wants to change the script. I know these stuff will happen more often but he wants my character to be more persuasive towards the main female lead. He...wants me to kiss the female lead even though I had clearly stated that I wouldn't," Minhyun sighed, deciding not to hide it from Baekho. He didn't want to have to dodge the question and feel even more awkward about it later. Baekho hummed and just nodded. 

"And you argued with him because of that?" 

"Well, yeah. You did say you didn't want me to shoot any such scenes and... Its not like I want to kiss anyone else other than you anyways," Minhyun blurted out. Baekho's eyes widened a little before he hid his blushing cheeks behind his arm. 

"A-ah. R-right." 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. I just didn't think you took me so seriously." 

"What are you saying? You're my boyfriend. Of course I'll take you seriously." 

Baekho grinned and couldn't hold back his happiness. "Ww-ell, I'm grateful. But if its halting your work, maybe it'll be better to just agree to it. I mean... If you delay it..."

Minhyun understood what Baekho meant and pouted. "But it doesn't even match my character. His role has always been the supporting best friend. Why would he want to cause such a scene for his friend? It doesn't make sense. I also want to come back to you faster but I want the show to be a success..."

Baekho smiled and tilted his head. "Do what you think is right then. On a different note, can we watch a movie together?" 

"Now?" 

"Y-yeah. If that's okay with you." 

"Oh... Sure. I'm not that tired yet. I'm just plenty upset." 

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." 

"Thanks, Baekho. What do you want to watch?" 

"Just.. Here." 

Baekho sent Minhyun an invite link to a screen sharing website so he could play the movie. Minhyun moved into a more relaxing position, taking hold of his tablet as he clicked the link and decided to just take it easy for now. No point getting all enraged and accidentally setting off at Baekho who had done nothing wrong. Baekho sat back and relaxed as well when the movie started. They were both rather silent apart from the small talk and eye contact but it was a welcoming silence filled with the music and conversations from the movie.


	46. Five Months

The movie entered its climax and only one of the two were still invested in it while the other was starting to fidget horribly. Baekho was sweaty all the way to his palms as he waited for the movie to come to an end. He breathed in sharply and lowered the volume a little the moment the ending song started. He joined in when the singing began, surprising Minhyun who twitched from the sudden sound of Baekho's sweet melodic voice coming through his speaker. He recognised the song immediately and smiled warmly as he stared at his boyfriend singing. He joined in after awhile, still able to recall the words. Baekho's eyes twinkled when Minhyun sang along all the way to the end of the credits. He smiled sheepishly and closed the tab once it was over.

"What was that about?" Minhyun asked in a bright tone.

"Well, happy first month anniversary," Baekho said nervously. Minhyun blanked out and Baekho raised his brows. He waved his hand but Minhyun seemed to be in a freeze frame. "Minhyun?"

"Oh fu- it's- that's what you meant by first month?! Why didn't you tell me? Oh god!" Minhyun gasped, freaking out. Baekho chuckled awkwardly and nodded.

"Y-yeah. But you were really occupied with your shoot so I thought we could do sonething relaxing for a change," Baekho explained and Minhyun groaned into his palms.

"I'm such a terrible boyfriend."

"No, no! You're not. You're just busy."

"That's not an excuse for not remembering," Minhyun whined and pouted. Baekho chuckled and sighed. "I promise I'll make it up to you when I come back. You're not upset at me, right?" 

"No, I'm not. Just worry about it when you come back." Baekho grinned and Minhyun swore he just fell more for the sparkling male. 

"You're the best. I love you, Baekho." 

"Love you too." 

###

Thanks to him being so headstrong, Minhyun managed to convince the director not to change his character in the end. The shooting continue as it was meant to be and before he realised, they were already almost at the end and much ahead of schedule. He still managed to keep in touch with Baekho and his sister during the shooting period although he still passed out either mid conversation or after a single text. Baekho was supportive of his boyfriend's career all the way through even if it made him miss the other terribly. 

"It's been a great 5 months with all of you. I'll like to thank all the casts and staff here. Thanks to everyone, we get to wrap up the shoot early. Hope to meet you all again sometime on a different project. Have a good rest."

Minhyun stretched his tired body and groaned. Finally, he was done. It was one hell of an experience but he was glad he went through with it and now he was finally able to go home. Feeling a little overexcited by that thought, he had went ahead and book the earliest flight home after informing his manager. He didn't even tell Baekho and opted to call Minki instead. He still had to talk to his friend about exposing Baekho to his sister after all. 

Once he had settled in Aron's car since he was now Minki's personal chaperone, he started interrogating his friend. 

"I didn't know she was asking me so she could get to you. Also why aren't you over it already? It's been months and it's not like your sister has bounced back yet. The video of her splashing water onto you really ruined a lot of things for her. Her apology isn't being accepted either since she couldn't come up with a proper explanation." 

"Well, it wouldn't make for a good frontline if she told them the truth." 

"Plus I didn't tell her Baekho was your boyfriend. I only mentioned to her that you two seemed close and she took it the wrong way." 

"Because I don't typically get close to anyone, Minki. At least she didn't disturb you too much," He sighed. 

"She's got no dirt on me," Minki giggled. 

"You and Baekho are dating?" Aron suddenly spoke up, startling Minhyun slightly since he had just been driving silently mostly. 

"Yep." 

"Is that even safe for you two then? If your sister is after him and you are also in public spotlight..." 

"Well, even if it's not, we choose to stick together." 

They arrived at Baekho's house and Minhyun thanked them for dropping him off. "Aron, make sure you keep Minki close too. He can be a real diva but he's got a soft heart." 

"Hey!" Minki scoffed. 

"I will. Take care of Baekho too." 

Minhyun grinned and nodded, waving to them as he shut the car door and turned to the apartment. He grinned excitedly and rushed up to the apartment floor. He almost felt giddy once he reached the front door. He pressed the doorbell and waited. Already knowing that Naeun wouldn't be home beforehand from her college schedules and that Baekho would be since it was a Saturday, he was more than eager to know that they would have the entire evening together. It took awhile but the door eventually opened and a flustered pink cheeked Baekho appeared at the front door. He seemed a little out of breath too. 

"Yes, yes, who IS-S MINHYUN?!" Baekho gasped in pure shock as he stepped back. Minhyun grinned widely. 

"Hey. Its me." 

Baekho was stunned and he fidgeted awkwardly. "Y- uh-" 

"Huh? I was expecting you to hug me the moment you saw me. Guess this wasn't much of a surprise, huh." 

"NO! I-I I'm just so shocked. You didn't tell me you would be back today," Baekho wheezed and hurriedly pulled his boyfriend into an embrace. Minhyun giggled and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

"Surprise!" Minhyun said and Baekho let go of him to laugh. 

"You got me. Uh- Take a seat. I'll go get you something to dri-" Minhyun pulled Baekho into his arms before he could rush off. Without a second thought, he kissed Baekho whole heartedly.


	47. 2 Fingers

"I don't want anything but you right now," Minhyun whispered into Baekho's ears as he couldn't hold his emotions back anymore. After so many months, Baekho was finally in his arms again. Two months had already sucked before they were even together. Baekho squeaked and tried to hold back his boyfriend's sudden monstrous strength.

"W-wait, Minhyun! My b-bedroom is really messy," Baekho gasped when he was pushed against his bedroom door and Minhyun's hand reached out for it. The taller raised a brow at him.

"And?"

"W-well, I know you're eager b-but-"

"Are you... Hiding something from me?" Minhyun asked, unable to conclude otherwise. Baekho's face became bright red as he tried to hold Minhyun back from entering his room. "Baekho?" Minhyun frowned and they both struggled a little before Minhyun finally got the door knob and they both went collapsing into the room. 

"Owie," Baekho whined as he had fallen on his back. It was then Minhyun noticed something else. He scooted up and looked down as Baekho gasped and covered his own face out of embarassment. "Don't look." 

"Huh." Minhyun noticed the laptop on the bed along with tissues scattered about at the side and a mysteriously shaped object that he couldn't quite tell from his position. "Were you...masturbating?"

Baekho groaned. "Go ahead and laugh. I was missing you and my body just reacted on its own." 

"Missing me? Why would I laugh?" Minhyun questioned. If anything, he was even more than eager right now. He licked his lower lip and grinded his hips against Baekho's. The male beneath gulped and gritted his teeth a little. Minhyun grinned and pulled Baekho up from the floor. "Let's go to the bed, shall we?" 

"Don't tease me like that," Baekho scoffed as Minhyun shut the door and tackled Baekho onto the bed. Immediately he captured Baekho's lips in hot messy kisses, feeling his own lust driven up the male just from Baekho's presence. How he missed his scent, his warmth. Everything. His little mewls when their kisses became more intense. Minhyun's heart pounded heavily against his chest as he grasped Baekho's. Baekho grunted but parted his lips enough for Minhyun to slide a mischievous tongue in. One of his hands snuck lower, feeling Baekho's bulge as the other squirmed. He managed to break free of the breathless kiss momentarily. "Minhyun, stop. T-too fast." 

"I haven't even done anything yet," Minhyun cooed. Baekho bit his lips and hugged him close. 

"I already came a few times earlier. I'm way too sensitive now," Baekho groaned and Minhyun chuckled. 

"That means you'll just feel it more then, right?" Minhyun asked and looked around the bed for the mysterious object. Baekho jolted when Minhyun slid his hand inside his pants. "Oh? What's this?" 

Baekho turned his head and gasped as Minhyun stretched his arm out to grab the object he had been finding for. 

"Someone was being adventurous without me." 

"I-I thought I should prepare myself f-for the real thing. Fuck. This is too embarrassing," Baekho whined when Minhyun waved the toy in front of him. 

"Did you manage to put it in?" 

"B-barely. I couldn't see what I was doing at all," He scoffed and Minhyun chuckled, pulling his pants off. 

"No underwear? Hmmm~" 

"You didn't give me time!" 

Minhyun enjoyed how flustered Baekho was and kissed his hands that were covering his face again. He sat up a little and pushed Baekho higher up the bed to give himself ample space for his long legs. He found a bottle of lube tucked under the sheets and noticed a lot of it was gone too. Curious, he slid his hand under Baekho and held back a laughter. His whole back and ass was wet. Minhyun was surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. "Wow. Just how many times did you try?" 

"Shut up!" Baekho snapped from embarrassment. "I-I just wanted to be ready."

"Ready for me? How sweet of you," Minhyun cooed and Baekho groaned. 

"W-well, I tried! So... So can we go all the way today?" Baekho squeaked, all signs of his annoyance vanishing. He pursed his lips as he peered at Minhyun who chuckled. 

"Since you tried so hard, I'll have to check if it's loose enough first." 

"I managed two fingers! We can start from there?" 

Minhyun was hesitant but seeing how cute Baekho was, he couldn't not give in. He nodded and threw Baekho's pants off before nestling himself between his thighs. He lifted one of Baekho's legs higher and hummed softly as he eyed Baekho's shy expressions. His heart trembled, seeing how cutely submissive someone as snappy and easily agitated as Baekho could be. He felt like this was worth the whole five months he had to be away. 

"I would like to see you play with yourself but maybe we shall do that another time," Minhyun cooed and Baekho gasped. 

"What did you just say?!" 

"I want to see you play with yourself," Minhyun repeated nonchalantly. 

"No way! That's too embarrassing," Baekho groaned and Minhyun just shrugged. He definitely did add it into his list of things he wanted to see Baekho doing. 

"Ooh. I know a perfect time we could do that." 

"Are you even liste-ahhh-" Baekho's sentence was cut off when he felt Minhyun slid his finger up without warning. The cunning bastard. 

"When I go on long trips again, we can totally do it." 

"Ugh- fuck, Minhyun."

"Relax," Minhyun cooed and leaned down, kissing Baekho as a distraction. Baekho gasped into the kisses, hands clutching onto his shirt and pulling him closer. Minhyun's finger busied itself by burying deeper. He was looser than when Minhyun first did it and went for a second to speed things up. Baekho twitched, feeling his body warmed up considerably. After all, this Minhyun wasn't in his imagination. This Minhyun was in his grasp, kissing him senseless and touching him. Minhyun pulled away to breathe but one gulp was all he could manage before Baekho pulled him back in this time. Their minds already too far gone this time to consider the consequences of their actions if they proceeded any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I dont intentionally leave it at these moments. 😂


	48. Six Bites

Minhyun managed three fingers after awhile. Baekho's mind was already hazy and his body jolted unintentionally with every little touch. Minhyun tapped his cheek gently to make sure he was still awake.

"Baekho, are you sure you'll be fine? You already seem so out of it," Minhyun said, not wanting the other to push himself too much. Baekho blinked his eyes open and huffed.

"I can! My body just feels like mush," Baekho said and twitched his toes just to be sure he could still feel them. "But I can handle it."

"Alright. Alright." Minhyun took a condom pack and stood up. He unbuckled his belt and Baekho eyes him hungrily. Minhyun had always been more conserved about being exposed but not today, it seems. His lower garments came off and Baekho sat up a little. He had never actually seen Minhyun's bare legs either honestly. "If you keep staring, you'll make me shy." 

"The hell are you saying. You stare at me like you want to eat me," Baekho hissed impatiently as he tore the condom pack for Minhyun. Minhyun was susprised by Baekho's eagerness but didn't blame him. He was losing his own control too. 

"Maybe I do," Minhyun said cheekily and grasped Baekho's thighs, lifting them up as he bit down on the soft supple skin. Baekho twitched and bit his lower lip as Minhyun left bite marks all over his inner thighs. He soothed them after with little kisses and licks before taking the condom from Baekho and easing it onto himself. He was more than ready to go. "You ready?" 

"En," Baekho muttered his response. Minhyun hummed softly, touching the new blooming marks on Baekho's thighs. It was difficult for him to believe his luck in getting someone like Baekho as his lover if he were to be honest. He leaned closer and kissed Baekho. 

"Baekho, know that I really love you very much," He whispered. 

"Huh? Why do you have to say it like that?" Baekho asked confusedly. Minhyun smiled and positioned himself. 

"Because you might not like the pain that I'm about to cause you," Minhyun replied before he pushed himself in. Baekho gasped, feeling his body jolt and immediately reject the sheer size belonging to his boyfriend. 

"Fuck! Fucking-" 

Minhyun could only laugh at the speechlessness he had caused Baekho to endure as his eyes were shut tightly and hands grabbing the sheets. He grunted as his body tried to relax around Minhyun. "Regretting it yet?" 

"Goddammit, Hwang Minhyun," Baekho cried out. Minhyun brushed his thumb across Baekho's lower lip to stop him from abusing it. "It hurts." 

"I know. Just relax. It won't be any easier for either of us if you flex so much," Minhyun sighed and cupped Baekho's cheeks. He gently caressed them as Baekho moved his hands to hold them. 

"Ugh- I'm sorry for always trying to push you to do it now," Baekho apologised and Minhyun could only laugh. 

"I was only looking out for you." 

"Mmm..." 

"Think you can take more? I'm barely even in yet," Minhyun said and Baekho breathed in deeply. He nodded and squeezed Minhyun's hands as the other pushed himself further inside. Baekho gasped, legs tempted to just kick down on Minhyun as he felt his behind get stretched out to fit Minhyun. The heat and throbbing within him felt weird but at the same time, it was exciting. It was Minhyun. He shut his eyes and controlled his breathing before blinking away his tears. "If it hurts too much, we can stop." 

"N-no, don't! Not when we are finally doing it," Baekho squeaked, holding onto his hands tightly so he wouldn't think of backing out. 

"Okay. Tell me when you feel okay. I'll start moving," Minhyun replied him. Baekho wheezed and nodded, trying to get himself accustomed to it. Minhyun stared at his doe eyed lover and smiled, gently tracing his features. Baekho looked up at him and gulped, feeling his whole body react to Minhyun staring at him. "You know... Before we got together, when we were still confused about our own feelings, there was a moment where I thought... I would willingly throw everything I have just to be with you. The job that I thought was all I needed at the moment, the fame that I used to have. I would have rather been a nobody... Than not be with you."

Baekho felt his cheeks burn and so did his chest. His tears flowed out and he used Minhyun's hands to cover his face as he sniffled. 

"Eh? Baekho?" 

"You're an idiot. Stupid. Big dummy. Don't say something so emotional now. You're making me cry," Baekho snapped and Minhyun raised his brows. He smiled warmly and tried to move his hands but Baekho clutched onto them. 

"Baekho, I love you. I really do."

Baekho was silent apart from his soft sobs. Minhyun could feel his tears under his fingers and sighed softly. 

"I guess I just felt like saying it. All those days spent going head to head... It almost felt pointless if we had just been honest from the beginning." 

"En... I'm sorry for being so stubborn." 

"Don't be sorry. Your stubbornness was what got us together in the end. It was me who had to change. Me who had to open my eyes again to reality. It was like a wake up call." 

"Minhyun," Baekho mumbled while slowly pulling his hands lower. His whole face was pink, a little more on his nose and cheeks. "I...I love you too."

Minhyun felt himself exploding with happiness from within and couldn't hold back a sniffle himself. "Well... We are being such tearjerkers now. Its not even funny." 

Baekho chuckled and Minhyun rubbed his tears away. "Right. I think I'm okay now." 

"Okay. I'm going to move then. Stop me if it's too much." 

Baekho nodded and readied himself. Minhyun started at a slow pace once he had a better grip on his waist. Baekho shuddered, feeling Minhyun's length move within him. The feel of it was drastically different from the thought of it. His tears slid out again as he tried to relax and breathe. His body seemed to have a different mind of its own though.


	49. Two To Coddle

His body was just trying to move accordingly to Minhyun's and it was a bizarre feeling for him. He didn't know what to do personally but his body did as he tried to meet Minhyun halfway. His voice escaped his lips and he couldn't even stop them when he tried. Minhyun had used the advantage of having Baekho's hands in his to prevent the other from hiding himself. Baekho's moans were loud and sporadic as Minhyun thrusted into him. He gasped breathlessly himself, feeling Baekho clench around him ever so often, making his stomach curl up.

"Minhyun ah, Minhyun-Mi-"

"Hah... Baekho," Minhyun would whisper in response. Their bodies responded to one another too, pushing and pulling in rhythm. Breathing in sync.

"Ahh- I can't-," Baekho blurted out, clenching his teeth as he felt the building pressure wanting an escape. "Hnn- Minhyun, faster."

Minhyun chuckled and obeyed, moving faster and trying to find the right angle. When he found it, Baekho's tone heightened and he gripped Minhyun's hands almost painfully.

"Ff- Minhyun! I-" His legs clamped down on his shoulders and he cried out, feeling euphoria in that split moment before his back arched upwards, his voice broke and he found his release. Minhyun gasped and let out a sharp moan as well when Baekho tightened up, pushing him off the edge as well. They both rode their high out in a fading adrenaline rush before Baekho slumped back onto the bed, panting heavily just like Minhyun who slowly pulled out. Baekho grunted and Minhyun removed the condom, making sure to tie it before placing it on the pile of tissues. He brushed his hair upwards and gazed at the faint male.

"Are you alright?" Minhyun asked once he found his voice. Baekho nodded and chuckled.

"That felt.... Amazing," He muttered and Minhyun smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Ugh. My back will definitely hurt after this, right?"

"Well, I tried to support it best as I could but it might be a little strained tomorrow," Minhyun replied as he started collecting the tissue and also taking fresh ones to wipe them both down.

"Okay. Mmm... Minhyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay tonight?" Baekho asked with a little pout. Minhyun laughed and kissed his pout.

"Of course. As long as you take your shirt off and go take a shower now."

"On it!" Baekho squeaked and sat up immediately, rushing to the bathroom to clean up properly. Minhyun slid his pants back on and disposed of everything. He patted his hands proudly once he had everything cleaned up from the bed sheets to the floor. It was almost as if a clean up crew had come in and dispose of all evidences. He decided to head into the bathroom to join Baekho who was more than delighted to have him. They took a quick shower together, trying to avoid being too handsy with one another since they knew what the outcome would be. 

After that, they wore matching sweaters since Minhyun took clothes from Baekho's cupboard anyways. They relaxed on Baekho's couch and just watched a rerun for one of the dramas Minhyun was watching. 

"Ugh. Why do they always plead the other to come back when they already know things aren't going to work out?" Baekho blurted out while folding his arms. Minhyun giggled softly and shrugged. He leaned closer to Baekho who looked at him questioningly. "What?" 

"Why do you think that?" Minhyun asked while leaning his head against the crook of his neck. Baekho twitched slightly as he felt Minhyun's breath tickle him. 

"Think what?" 

"That they keep coming back even when they've been rejected." 

Baekho rubbed the back of his head and hummed. "Cause they're dumb." 

Minhyun placed a kiss on his neck and chuckled. "Guess I'm dumb then." He sat up and Baekho flinched. 

"Oh crap. I didn't mean you or us." 

"I know but... Well, I guess love does make you blind and do stupid things. The both of us thought things couldn't work out but look where we are now." 

"Ugh... I knew my life felt like a drama for a moment." 

"Including the dramatic sister and everything else, right?" he chuckled. Baekho groaned and rubbed his temples. 

"Yeah. I hope there's nothing else dramatic that's about to hit us or else I'll start questioning why the hell I'm even with you," Baekho scoffed and Minhyun laughed, snuggling against him. The door opened and Naeun came inside, raising her brow at the two cuddly males but didn't mention it as she shut the door. They turned to her and greeted her. 

"When are you two going to shift in together? I don't think I can handle watching you two being all coddled up together."

They exchanged glances and Baekho frowned. He hugged Minhyun and stuck his tongue out at Naeun who crossed her arms. Minhyun just laughed. "It's your fault I can't shift in with Minhyun yet." 

"What?? How is it my fault?" Naeun clicked her tongue. 

"Because Minhyun won't let me shift in with him until you've finished your course." He pouted and Naeun raised her brows in surprise. 

"Why?" 

"Cause I have to be the responsible big brother and care for you," Baekho scoffed and Naeun blinked. 

"Oh. Why don't you shift here with us instead then, oppa?"

Baekho's eyes twinkled and he looked at Minhyun expectantly. "That's right. I can still take care of Naeun and be here at the same time!" 

"Ah... Well," Minhyun muttered as he weighted the option. 

"No?" Baekho whined and Minhyun felt himself faltering. 

"Ah... I'm not against it but... Will it really be okay? The last time i was in the same house with Naeun, you were really upset." 

"T-that was because we haven't got together yet!" Baekho said and gave Minhyun a little shake. "But now we are and I've got nothing to worry about except being unable to see you when you go overseas for long term." 

"I guess I can think about it," Minhyun sighed and Baekho cheered so did Naeun. Minhyun giggled, feeling right at home where he was.


	50. Zero Eyebrows

"Eh..."

Baekho stood inside Minhyun's room except it wasn't the room in his regular apartment. They were in Gangnam where Minhyun's parents stayed and were in his childhood bedroom.

"This is really Minki and you?" Baekho asked again.

"You don't believe me?" Minhyun grumbled and Baekho looked at his face. 

"Hmm... You grew eyebrows," He chuckled and Minhyun scowled, elbowing him. 

"Ach-" Baekho flinched and Minhyun took the photo album from him. "Oh, come on. Let me see." 

"Not if you keep teasing me for my eyebrows," Minhyun said and pouted. 

"I'm sorry. Really," Baekho squeaked but couldn't stop laughing. "I'll stop. I'll stop." 

"Hmph." 

"So what does Minki do for a living anyways?" 

"You don't know? I heard you guys met up without me." 

"No, he didn't really talk about his work." 

"He's a musical actor too. We met when I was practising for my first musical and he helped me a lot, a total diva I would call him since he was really into exaggerated acting." Minhyun smiled a little fondly as he recalled his memories. 

There was a knock on the door and the two looked upwards as it opened. A butler entered and bowed. "Young master, sir and madam will see you now." 

Minhyun rolled his eyes and shut the album. "Come on, Baek." 

"Do you really have to go through this just to see your parents when they were the ones who called you here?" Baekho sighed and Minhyun shrugged. 

"What can I say? They're busy people," He replied and motioned for Baekho to follow him. The two of them followed the butler down to the living room where two adults sat on the couch. One was tapping away on a tablet while the other watched television. Baekho almost felt a small surge of irritation. 

"They're n-not even busy," Baekho whispered angrily. Minhyun patted his arm to calm him down. 

"Mum. Dad," Minhyun said and the two of them lifted their gazes towards Baekho. He could see now why they would be famous figures. One a model and the other an actor. 

"Ah, Minhyun. There you are," his father said before glancing at Baekho and looking away again. Baekho twitched but he held his ground. 

"Yes, dad. I'm here wit-" 

"Sit down, Minhyun. We have plenty of things to tell you," Minhyun's mother said cheerfully while patting the couch. Minhyun pursed his lips and motioned Baekho to sit down. "Oh. Why is your servant sitting down as well?" 

"Servant?" Baekho blurted out. "I'm not-" 

"Mum, dad, this is Baekho and he is not my servant. He is my boyfriend," Minhyun interrupted before Baekho flared up a little too much. His parents looked at him for a moment before his mother's facade broke immediately as she stood up. 

"You take your words back, young man." 

"What words? The fact that Baekho is my boyfriend?" 

She let out a shrill disgusted noise. "Take it back. I will not allow you to date a man. This is proprostrous." 

"We don't need your permission to date," Baekho said and both his parents frowned. 

"Leave this house immediately! I do not have a son like you. You're a disgrace to the Hwang name," his father said instead with a sharp voice. Baekho flinched and clutched onto Minhyun's sleeve. 

"How can you say something like that?!" Baekho hissed. 

"Baekho, it's fine. Let's go." 

Baekho frowned but he knew he shouldn't say any more in case it might hurt Minhyun by accident too. Minhyun led Baekho out but paused to turn around. "Mr. Hwang, Mrs. Hwang, I thank you for your patronage all these years. I wish you well in your future endeavors." 

His parents just scowled as they were led out by the butler. Minhyun felt relieved that that was over with honestly. Even though he knew things would turn out sour, to be disowned right there and then felt just as Baekho said. A real life drama except he was part of it too. Baekho got into the car grumpily and pouted heavily. Minhyun smiled and held his hand. 

"Someone is real sulky?" 

"I can't believe that just happened. We waited for a whole hour just to be kicked out in less than 5 minutes??" Baekho hissed and folded his arms. Minhyun laughed and stretched, letting out a relieved sigh. "And how are you so happy? They didn't even want to listen to you at all. I really hate that. I should have spoke up more!" 

"I told you already. My parents don't care about anyone else other than themselves and if I'm going to cost them their fame, it was easier to just cut me off. Ah... I feel much lighter actually. I've been living with the worry that my parents might try to pull me back under their influence for so long that I feel so free now that my dad actually said those words."

"You...you're happy about being disowned?" Baekho gasped in disbelief. Minhyun smiled and pinched Baekho's cheek. "Hey!" 

"Of course I'm happy. I no longer have to look back at this house and feel any sort of attachment, not that I had any from the moment I realised I didn't have a place here." 

Baekho stared at Minhyun who really looked relieved and sighed. He fiddled with his fingers. "So I'm just worrying over nothing? Everything is okay? They won't try to do anything to us like your sister?" 

"Hmm? Heh. You'll need to worry about a second person living under your roof," Minhyun said teasingly and pulled him into a kiss. Baekho squeaked and turned red before managing to move Minhyun away. 

"W-wha-" 

"Weren't you the one eager for me to move in?" 

"I am! I just wasn't expecting you to agree to it now." 

"Well, I could always shift in on a later date. What say you, we go on a date for today? I've brought my disguise. We should be fine." 

Baekho was honestly stunned that the whole situation seemed to have given Minhyun clarity instead of more doubts and fear. He would have been at a loss if his parents had rejected his entire existence just because of the person he like. Yet here Minhyun was, smiling and inviting him out on a date instead. "You're really unbelievable." Baekho smiled though. "I'll go on the date with you as long as you're paying." 

"Cool."


	51. 5 Grocery Bags

The rain fell lightly in drizzles as Minhyun stared out from the coffee shop a week after everything that had unfold. He had just finished another commercial shoot and was just taking some time for himself since Baekho was at work and he didn't want to disturb Minki. He sipped his drink and felt at peace. After all these years, he finally felt like he was able to move on and it was thanks to Baekho. Doing a job he wasn't particularly interested in, having a rebellious streak against his parents and just for the sake of passing everyday comfortably to the point he felt like he couldn't get out had taken a toll on his well being that he hadn't noticed until he met the other. Now he rested easily and looked forward to each day where he got to spend with the person he loved and job opportunities that he enjoyed.

"Hi there, Mr popular. Care to give me your signature?" someone spoke up and Minhyun turned his head to find Jonghyun smiling at him.

"Jonghyun? What are you doing here?" Minhyun asked with a surprised but welcoming tone.

"I saw you when I was walking by to get a cup of coffee. You seem happy so I'm guessing Baekho hasn't give you the news yet?"

"What news? Is it bad news?" Minhyun guessed just based on Jonghyun's words alone.

"Depends on how you see it. Remember your sister kinda had a grudge against him and made him have a horrible week at his workplace?"

"Yeah. Did she disturb him again?" Minhyun was already pulling his phone out to message Baekho. He hadn't heard from her ever since that day in the diner but he knew she wouldn't just be gone. 

"I heard its your parents this time."

"My what...?"

"Your parents. Baekho's been kicked out from his office. He messaged me about it earlier."

That was news to Minhyun and he hurriedly dialled Baekho's number. He was shocked that Baekho hadn't told him something this important at all and that he had to hear it from Jonghyun instead. He knew his parents would have a grudge against Baekho for 'taking away their money maker' but to go to this extent when Baekho just got the new job from Aron too. "Thanks for telling me. I-" 

"Hello?"

"Baekho! What's this about getting kicked out? Why haven't you told me?" Minhyun hissed into his phone as softly as he could.

"Ah. You met Jonghyun?"

"That's besides the point. Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?" Minhyun asked worriedly since it was raining.

"Hahah. No, dummy. You're coming over for dinner, right?"

"What. Why are you laughing? Baekho, explain to me what's going on."

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go grocery shopping."

"Baek-" The phone call was cut, leaving Minhyun stumped. He collected his things and got up. "I gotta go, Jonghyun. Sorry."

"It's not a problem. Take care." Minhyun drove straight to Baekho's apartment but received a call from his agency halfway, informing him that he had to drop by for a sudden meeting. He wanted to reject it but his manager insisted since it had to do with his parents who had recently contacted them as well. Gritting his teeth, he turned the steering wheel towards his agency building.

###

"How nice of oppa to call you immediately."

"What? You jealous?" Baekho chuckled at his sister who pouted.

"Of course. Oppa is so handsome and caring. Not like you," she scoffed and Baekho rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't call you all the way here to diss me."

"It's a welcome meal for him, right? Of course I can't say no! Even if he's not going to be my boyfriend, he's going to be my brother in law." She giggled and Baekho smiled. He was honestly glad that Naeun liked Minhyun and didn't try to wedge herself between them. Well, it was thanks to her that they met in the first place.

The two siblings headed to the supermarket together to buy ingredients for dinner. Usually Baekho would be the only one but he really did appreciate the extra hand. They bought whatever groceries they need and headed back to their apartment. They started preparing dinner together even though they bickered a little. 

"The oil is way too hot, Naeun!" 

"Yah! Yah! Face the knife the other way!" 

In the end, they still managed to cook a meal out and the doorbell rang just as they were setting the table. 

"I'll get it," Naeun said since Baekho was still plating the last dish. She opened the door and beamed. 

"Oppa! You're here," she chirped and Minhyun raised his brows before smiling. 

"Yes, yes, I am. Um... Where's Baekho?" 

"Come on in first. He's finishing up the last dish." She shut the door once he had stepped in and he rushed to find Baekho. 

"Baekho." 

"Hey, Min." Baekho grinned and Minhyun was confused. 

"Uh..." 

"Aren't you upset at all? At me or..." 

Baekho cocked his head after putting the last plate down. "Why would I be?" 

"Cause my parents..." 

"Ah. Don't worry about that, Minhyun. Just take a seat. Or wash your hands first whichever you want to do," Baekho said and went back to the kitchen area to clean up. Minhyun rubbed his neck and turned to Naeun who was beaming. Well, seems like he was worried over nothing. He washed his hands and removed his coat before the doorbell rang again. Baekho perked up and Naeun opened the door. 

"Mum! Dad! Come on in!" she chirped and Minhyun froze. He looked at Baekho bewilderedly. 

"You called your parents?" 

"Yeah. I didn't tell you?" Baekho replied and Minhyun shook his head nervously. "Ah. Sorry about that. I must've had forgotten." 

Baekho's parents walked in while chatting with Naeun. Minhyun stood up at once and made his way to them. He still remembered Baekho's mother but it was his first time seeing his father and he was honestly not ready at all. They stopped chatting and stared at one another. 

"Oh. Who is this gentleman?" Baekho's father asked with a smile similar to his son's. Minhyun breathed in and held his hand out. 

The next few words that slipped out his lips shocked everyone.


	52. And That's Two

"Sir, please allow me to have your son's hand," were the words uttered by Minhyun among the many sentences that came to him as his mind had tricked him into it. He gasped along with the others except for the adult man who was stunned by their first meeting.

"Oh. Hello. You must be Minhyun. I've heard about you," Baekho's father greeted him instead and shook his extended hand. Minhyun's face became beet red but so was Baekho's as he rushed to his boyfriend's side.

"A-ah, dad. Just ignore him!" Baekho squeaked.

"I... H-hello, sir."

"Just call me uncle. You don't have to be so formal," his father said and patted his arm as he walked towards the table casually. Minhyun was baffled but joined them at the table.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Baekho's mother said and they started to eat. Minhyun was nervous about his slip up but it didn't seem to affect the rest of the Kang family except Baekho who felt awkward about what Minhyun had blurted out.

"Here. Have some vegetables," Baekho's father spoke up while placing some pieces of the green leaves into Minhyun's plate. Minhyun gazed up and blinked at the smiling elderly before he broke into a smile of his own. "Eat more meat. You're real thin."

"Thank you, uncle." His chest felt warm and his confidence slowly picked itself up again. He tried to speak with him and managed to get a little laugh out of the man too. Baekho couldn't feel any happier than seeing his family having fun with Minhyun. It was more than he could dream of especially after what had just transpired with Minhyun's own parents.

After dinner, Baekho's father specifically called the tall male into the living room to speak to while the other 3 washed up. Minhyun was nervous as he sat down next to the older man who had a gentle face the more he looked at him.

"So... You like my son?" He went straight to the point and Minhyun felt his cheeks heat up.

"Y-yes, uncle. I do. I'm sorry for saying something so awkward earlier. It slipped by accident."

The man laughed and shook his head. "It's okay. It surprised me for sure but you look like a nice fellow. Do you like fishing?"

"F-fishing? I don't know how to but I can learn."

"What about eating?"

"I do love to eat."

"Exercising?"

"I'm not too fond of it but if there's someone with me, I can do it."

"What about your parents? Do they know?"

"Eh... They...do."

"Oh. And how's their reaction?"

"W-well..." Minhyun tugged at his fingers a little as he thought things through. He decided he should just be frank. "They disowned me after I told them. It happened pretty quickly."

Minhyun noticed Baekho's father turning silent and wondered if he shouldn't have said it but he didn't find a reason to hide it either. "They disowned you for liking my son?"

"Uh... Well... I guess so?"

"And you still like him?"

"Of course. I love Baekho," Minhyun confessed just as his boyfriend stepped out from the kitchen. Baekho froze as they turned to him. His cheeks became pink and he cleared his throat.

"Oh, are you done washing?"

"Uh... Yeah. Mum asked me to come out and see how you two were doing."

"We were just talking. You didn't tell me about Minhyun because you were afraid I would disown you, Baekho?" his father asked and Baekho averted his gaze.

"Y-yeah."

"Baekho... Your boyfriend got disowned by his parents. That... That must've had felt awful for both of you."

"Huh? It was for me but Minhyun doesn't share the same sentiment. Dad... You're fine with this?" 

"Why wouldn't I be? Minhyun hasn't done anything wrong to me or you."

Baekho let out a relieved breath as he took a seat on the floor, taking hold of Minhyun's hand. Minhyun bit his lower lip. "I'm so glad then."

"And he's willing to stay with you too despite his parents' disapproval. I think you met a really nice man and I couldn't be happier for you." His father smiled warmly and Minhyun exchanged teary looks with Baekho.

"Thank you, uncle. This means a lot," Minhyun said while holding back his tears as he chuckled softly.

"Don't cry. You're a grown man," Baekho's father chuckled while patting Minhyun's back. Minhyun grinned and nodded. Baekho smiled and leaned his head on Minhyun's thigh. His heart stung in a happy way.

"Oh dear. Why are the two of them crying?" Baekho's mother asked as she exited the kitchen with Naeun.

"Dad! What did you do?" Naeun squeaked and the three males shared a hearty laugh.

"I did nothing. Don't blame me for their manly tears."

Minhyun giggled and managed to stop while Baekho had buried his face on his thighs as his body trembled.

"We should take our leave now," Baekho's mother said while gently patting Baekho's head.

"You're not staying?" Baekho asked while sobbing.

"I think you two have plenty to talk about after tonight. Come on, honey."

"Alright, alright. Give my poor back some time to get up." Baekho got up and helped his father up along with his sister. "Well, take good care, you two youngsters. Protection is important." Baekho's father patted his back as they both became embarrassed.

"Yes, dad. I know that."

He chuckled and placed an arm over Baekho's mum. "Alright. I'm up."

"Well, take care now, Baekho, Naeun, Minhyun. Do come visit whenever you please."

"Of course, auntie, uncle. Thank you too."

"Baekho, make sure you take good care of him."

"I will, dad," Baekho sniffled and rubbed his tears away. "You two be careful on your way back too."

"Don't worry about us."

"Text me when you reach home."

Baekho's parents laughed. "Who is the mum here? Let us do the worrying."

Baekho smiled and gave them a quick hug before watching them leave. Naeun beamed and hopped a little excitedly.

"They accepted you!" she squeaked at Minhyun who grinned and nodded.

"They did."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you and my brother."

"Naeun, thank you. Truly."


	53. Single Bed

"I can't believe you asked my dad for my hand," Baekho groaned as they had settled in bed for the night. Minhyun shrugged as he snuggled beside Baekho in the small single sized bed.

"I messed up but I'm glad he didn't kick me out. Your parents are so chill," Minhyun sighed. "I can see why their son turned out so carefree too."

"Was that meant as an insult?" Baekho asked with a raised brow. Minhyun shook his head and placed his head on Baekho's shoulder.

"No. If anything, it's a compliment. If you were like me... I probably wouldn't have waited. I would have moved on in life, find someone else," Minhyun said softly and hugged his arm.

"Guess I'm just too lazy to do anything about it."

"That's why I'm so thankful that it's you. Oh. You haven't told me what actually happened with your job."

"Oh, right. Basically the job that your parents made me lose is my old job. I still had a couple of days left before my contract is up so they kind of contacted that company and probably forced my boss to make me leave."

"What..? It wasn't the new job?"

"Nope."

"How did you know it was my parents? And why did you tell Jonghyun first and not me?" Minhyun whined a little at the end.

"Cause it was pretty obvious. My boss... Or well, old boss, was in fact a huge fan of your family. He had like a bunch of magazines and such of your sister and mother laying around his office. Not to mention, I even saw your dad's drama playing in his desktop and one of my colleagues also told me that your father knows my ex boss. So who else if not them. I got a letter of recommendation and now I'm being fired. Too weirdly coincidental, don't you think?"

"I see... I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Also I told Jonghyun because he came over for lunch today when I was packing my stuff up. I didn't think it was too important to tell you immediately since I would be meeting you again tonight."

"Oh."

"Why? You jealous?" Baekho teased and Minhyun pouted. He pulled Baekho's shirt down and nibbled on his neck, making him squirm and laugh.

"Not," Minhyun huffed. He kissed the little mark and giggled to himself.

"What are you laughing at? Did you-"

"Nothing." Baekho placed a hand on his neck and felt the small bite mark. He frowned at Minhyun who just smiled and flicked his forehead. Minhyun pouted and rubbed it as he rolled onto Baekho. Baekho chuckled and pulled him in for a proper kiss to kiss his pout away. Minhyun wanted more but Baekho was sleepy and ended up rolling the taller male back onto his side.

"Hey, Minhyun. There's something that's been bugging me for a long time now," Baekho said softly while stretching his arms out. Minhyun caught one of his hands and held it, placing it against his chest.

"What is it?"

"Was it really difficult for you to actually quit your job back then? I thought I was the one with financial issues, not you."

"Huh?" Minhyun looked up at Baekho and chuckled nervously. "Well... Rather than financial, it was more like... I was stuck in a comfortable spot. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries by helping you either. I didn't want you to think I looked down on you. In a way, it was difficult. I mean, it was my only job too. Losing that and heading into the unknown... It was a little scary but I'm glad I did it. It allowed me to be here with you now."

"It did." Baekho sighed and closed his eyes. So he did push Minhyun out from his comfort zone.

"Why the long sigh?"

"Nothing. I just feel like I should apologise."

"What for?"

"For being so pushy. I let my feelings get the better of my judgement and I might have said some insensitive stuff to you too."

"Well, I remember that text message."

"W-what text message?"

"The one when I was in Milan," Minhyun said and Baekho squeaked, slapping his hand over Minhyun's lips.

"F-forget that! It was a mistake. I got drunk."

Minhyun giggled and kissed Baekho's palm. He moved it away and sulked. "Drunk texting? That's bad. You should stop getting drunk but you're also so cute when you do."

"Ugh. But you didn't respond to it either."

"Oh... Well, I was too nervous. I didn't know what to say. I almost confessed to you right there and then a few times while trying to think up of a reply."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going all the way to Milan though? Was it something worth hiding?"

"I was just a bit scared that I might have asked you to come along if I mentioned it and I didn't want to be rejected there so I had to show you my conviction and do it. The rental company was really sad that I was leaving but they took it pretty well too so I got lucky there."

"At least everything turned out well," Baekho said and yawned. Minhyun smiled and nodded.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah... Also... You should ask me for my hand first before my dad, don't you think?"

"Someday, I will," Minhyun replied and kissed him. Baekho smiled and leaned a little closer.

"I'll wait...."

"Baekho." A little snore left Baekho's lips and Minhyun sighed with a gentle smile. He tucked Baekho in properly before relaxing, staring at his boyfriend with starry eyes. "You're amazing."

Minhyun couldn't have imagined for something like this to ever happen to him. Being in the same room as Baekho and cuddling to sleep felt almost surreal. Even though he knew pursuing this line again was bound to meet some hiccups, he felt like he was ready. More certain than ever now that his end goal was to stay by Baekho's side. He could only hope that nothing else would get in his way. He placed a gentle kiss on Baekho's hand and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep as well.


	54. First Take

Minhyun's phone vibrated and he picked it up. He raised his brows when he realised he had received a text from his boyfriend of 3 years now. Ever since that night, things had been smooth sailing for the couple. Baekho's new job paid more and he wasn't disturbed by anymore stupid threats since Aron handled them. He also got the recognition he deserved for his hardwork and wasn't simply sidelined. Minhyun was also progressing well with his job. From a model to an actor and musical actor, he was able to juggle between work and his relationship ever since he shifted in with Baekho. They had also agreed to share the living costs so it wouldn't be so heavy on Baekho alone. Although the scholarship was taken back from Naeun the first time, she still managed to snag another for the results she had shown and the rest of her university fees were an overall lighter burden on Baekho.

The message was simple and straight to the point.

'Hwang Minhyun, 7pm, M Restaurant.'

There was also an address attached to it and he recognised it. He wouldn't ever forget the first restaurant he had brought the Kang siblings to.

'Is this a date?' he responded.

'I'm renting you for the night. <3' was the cheeky respond he received. Minhyun laughed a little before stifling it as he noticed people looking at him since he was still at his shooting location for a new drama.

'Oh? When did I become a rental boyfriend again?'

'When I said so. Your shoot ends soon, right?'

'Ended a few minutes ago. I'll be there.'

'Great! It's booked under your name by the way.'

'Why?'

'No special reason.'

Minhyun quirked his brow at the reply but decided he will just ask later. He thanked the cast members and staff before taking his leave. His manager drove him back to Baekho's apartment which was now his home too. He thanked his manager and headed up, using the keys given to him to unlock the front door. He knew Baekho wasn't home yet since he had work and would most likely meet him there. Naeun was finishing up with her finals so he had the house all to himself until 7. Not knowing what to do for 2 hours alone, he started to clean up instead. He realised the Kang siblings were rather unorganised but he could deal with it. Soon, Naeun would find her own path and he would be staying with Baekho alone. The thought was enough to make him smile and feel silly.

40 minutes before 7, he took a clean bath and dressed up neatly since he knew the restaurant they were going was high class. He wondered if Baekho was going to go there with his work outfit, not that he minded since his coat would definitely suit more than sweaters and jeans. Once it was 15 minutes to 7, he drove to the restaurant. He headed up to the waiter and gave his name. He wasn't surprised when people glanced over at him more often nowadays or whispered. It was the price he had to pay for returning to this line but not one he was unwilling. He sat down at the table he was led to, wondering if Baekho was going to turn up late.

7 o'clock.

Baekho rushed in and smoothed out his coat before taking a seat opposite Minhyun. He looked sleek in his dark blue suit and hair slid upwards, exposing his forehead. Minhyun was stunned as he stared at his boyfriend who did not at all look like this normally. He almost felt himself shaking a little when Baekho smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a bit of a jam," Baekho said and Minhyun gasped.

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"N-no." Red crept up Minhyun's cheeks and he swore his heart was beating like mad. He thought he was already over the butterflies at this stage but it seemed like Baekho proved him wrong. He was still madly in love with the man before him even after 3 years and frankly, he wanted it to stay that way. "You look...spectacular. I almost thought you were a statue earlier."

Baekho grinned and averted his gaze slightly. "Well, Naeun wouldn't let me show up plainly and... I wanted to look my best for you too."

"Huh? Isn't Naeun doing her finals?"

"She is but I just took a picture and well, we aren't here to discuss about this! Let's eat."

"Ah, right." Baekho asked for the food to be served and went back to playing the staring game with Minhyun.

"You look stunning too," Baekho said softly. Minhyun felt even his ears burn and he lifted his hands to cover them.

"Why am I so nervous?" Minhyun hissed and breathed in. Baekho stifled a laughter and shrugged.

"Well, um... How was work?"

"It was fine. We finished early today since yours truly managed to get everything in first take," Minhyun said, slowly removing his hands.

"Hihi. I'm proud of mine truly," Baekho said teasingly.

"What about you?"

"Well, there are more projects coming in but I can do this. Aron said if I keep this up, I'll even get a promotion again at this rate."

"That's great."

"Oh. What about the talk about the musical? The one Minki and you auditioned for?"

"We both got in. Starting next month, we will practice together."

"That's great."

Minhyun glanced at Baekho's hands and pursed his lips. He really wanted to hold Baekho's hand now but he knew he shouldn't. Baekho understood that clearly and thus refrained from egging him on either although his appearance didn't help Minhyun's cool. Minhyun just wanted to hold him and keep him close now. He sighed a little and Baekho raised his brows.

"I'm sorry. Are you bored?"

"Huh? No way. I just..." Minhyun waved his fingers forward and Baekho leaned forward as Minhyun did so he could whisper to him. "I really want to go home right now and have you all to myself."

Baekho gasped and turned bright red. He smacked Minhyun's arm and his lips couldn't stop the sheepish smile from trying to form. Minhyun giggled and leaned back in the chair. Well, might as well enjoy this while it lasts.


	55. Forever Rental

Baekho was nervous. Hell, he was wrecked with it as he could barely even keep his calm in the restaurant. He had purposely made the reservation there to redeem himself since the very first time they met. He had screwed up horribly then, arguing with his sister and being mean to Minhyun. After all these years, he still found it hard to forgive himself for being that way towards someone who was working just as hard as he had been. Even if their work had been different, it was still work. He managed to calm down gradually and dinner was just as amazing as he remembered it to be, if not better. Minhyun's smile and blush was worth every cent he paid for. He realised that a little too late but in the end, the outcome had been better than he realised.

Once dessert was served, Baekho started becoming nervous again. He wanted this to go well but his hands were starting to shake a little. He still finished it all down to the last bite, unwilling to waste food after all.

"So, are we going back now?" Minhyun asked, still rather eager to go home of course.

"I have another place in mind. If you don't mind," Baekho said softly while fiddling with his fingers.

"I don't. Let's go then."

Baekho nodded and wiped his lips before getting up. He took Minhyun's car keys from him and drove it instead. Minhyun already knew Baekho didn't drive to work so it wasn't surprising to him but what was surprising was when Baekho parked at a park that he recognised. "We haven't been here since 3 years ago."

"Yeah. I thought it'll be the perfect spot for us to have a little talk before going back."

"Alright." Minhyun unbuckled his seat belt and got down the car. After taking a look around and making sure there was no one following or stalking him, Minhyun went up to Baekho who was already on the move and held his hand. Baekho flinched but gripped his hand back tightly. "You're shaking."

"Huh? Nonsense! I-I am not," Baekho blurted as he dragged Minhyun along the path. Minhyun giggled and wondered what was going on. They were back at the same park that Minhyun had yelled his confession out to him whole heartedly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um... Naeun found a place to shift to once her finals are over so.... It'll just be the two of us from then on."

"Sweet. Now we get to cuddle on the couch," Minhyun giggled and Baekho smiled with a little nod. "Want to paint the apartment with new colors?"

"So suddenly?"

"Well, the walls have been becoming a little bleak. A new coat of paint won't hurt."

"I-I guess not." Baekho stopped at the swings and let Minhyun's hand go. He faced the taller male and breathed in. "Hwang Minhyun!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Sometime 3 years ago, you said that you would... Ask me for my hand."

Minhyun raised his brows and realised where this was going. "Ww-ait. I'm not prepared!"

"I'm going to keep going anyways!" Baekho blurted back. He had prepared thoroughly for this and he wasn't going to let a flustered Minhyun destroy it. "It's been an eventful 3 years since then and I can't think of a better time than now to propose to you. Even though it started off as an accidental meeting, you came into my life and my sister's life. We are both honestly grateful towards you for helping us fix our relationship. But more than that, I'm... Thankful that you would have someone plain like me as your partner. Even when your parents didn't accept me and disowned you, you-" Baekho paused briefly, cursing himself for being emotional easily. He rubbed his tears away and breathed in. Minhyun held his hands and smiled, equally teary eyed. "You still chose to stay with me. I knew then, I would protect you no matter what else happened. Rain or shine, light or dark, I don't ever want to hurt you or see you hurt. I might not be the brightest person alive but you make me feel like I shine brightly."

"Baekho..."

Baekho took one hand back as he pulled out a card from his inner chest pocket. He handed it to Minhyun who opened it. It was a pressed rose and written in the card was 'You may be an accidental rental but I want you as my forever rental.'

"W-will you be my husband?"

Minhyun smiled and nodded, letting the tears fall as he pulled Baekho into a tight embrace. "Of course, Baekho. I will gladly let you rent my whole life for the rest of yours."

Baekho gasped and let his tears of delight fall as well. He squeezed Minhyun and rubbed his tears away. "Thank god."

Minhyun laughed and patted his head. "I wouldn't reject you. I love you so so much, Baekho."

"I love you too, Minhyun."

They shifted back a little and kissed each other lovingly, caringly, preciously. They knew if the kiss lasted any longer, they would start getting different ideas so Baekho moved away first. He wiped Minhyun's tears with his thumb and Minhyun did the same for him.

"So I guess you'll forever be my husband?"

Minhyun giggled and nodded. "Forever husband, I like the sound of that more than rental boyfriend."

Baekho grinned and Minhyun took a look at the card again.

"Say, this rose..."

"Ah. Its from our first meeting," Baekho said sheepishly. "It felt like such a waste to just throw it so I.... I actually made it a bookmark."

"I see."

"That's not to say I fell for you then! I did not! You fell for me first," Baekho squeaked and Minhyun laughed.

"Is that something to bicker about?"

"Ugh. No?"

"Let's go home. I can't wait to share this good news with Naeun and Minki. Do you want to have a celebration? You know what, let's just go sign the certificates tomorrow. We can even ask your parents to come down too."

"T-tomorrow?!"

"Yeah! Why wait any longer?"

"Gosh. I really can't keep up with you, can I?"

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take a short break from posting for awhile. You guys will still get Red Luggage updates but for longer stories, it'll take awhile before I probably post again due to some stuff happening irl. >v< anyways hope you guys enjoyed the story that I pretty much butchered in the end and have a nice day~ also yay~ nuest come back


End file.
